The Psychologist And The Noble Stag
by 225Starburst
Summary: Many months after Dahlia's death and the biggest changes in New Orleans, Elijah Mikaelson and Camille O'Connell must bond and care for Hope, while Klaus and Hayley decide to take a vacation to help grow the romance they have started together. The obstacles along the way make it difficult for both relationships to survive, while danger lurks at every corner. (Camlijah & Klayley)
1. City Where Love Runs Wild

**Hello, guys! I am in the mood to write another Camlijah/Klayley type of fanfiction. It's going to be shorter than my usual ones, and more of a comedy type. I don't really have a plan for this one. After this first chapter, please feel free to give me ideas on what you would like to happen next and I can keep on adding new chapters. Klaus and Hayley are madly in love in this story, while Elijah and Camille are not very close as they used to be once.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Determined to spend some time alone far away from the city of troubles, with Klaus, Hayley talks to Camille about considering the possibility of babysitting Hope, while they are gone in Paris. Cami, meanwhile, is currently going on various dates with Vincent. After his announcement that he wants to leave New Orleans and start a new life, after misfortunes in love, Klaus makes a drastic choice in order to convince Elijah to stay, which sends warning signals everywhere.**

* * *

Hayley smiled to herself as she left the flight agency. "Two tickets to Paris. Here we come." She whispered with a smirk. She knew that she was going to enjoy the look on Klaus' face when he would see this. Once entering the compound, Hayley's smirk widened when she saw the vampires playing games of cards and chess. "What are you looking at?" one of them asked her and Hayley stopped in her track to look at the tough guy. "If I were you, I would think very carefully before speaking to me." She stated with her hands on her hips. The two vampires at the table laughed and stood up. "What are you going to do, pretty one? Attack us?" "You got that right!" Hayley exclaimed in anger as she broke a table's leg and pinned the vampire who had spoken to her in such a rude way, to the wall. "What? No more words coming out? Cat got your tongue?" Hayley asked him, wanting to plunge the wooden leg into his insides, when there was a voice which rung from above. "Well, now! What do we have here?"

A grin flashed on Klaus' face as he watched her in action. "Hayley, what seems to be the problem?" he asked as he came down the stairs to her side, and touched her shoulder lovingly. Hayley threw him a smile and backed away from the vampire, who had nothing but horror in his eyes. "I don't think that your boys here are very nice to me." She answered and threw the wood to the ground. Klaus frowned as he looked at the two seriously this time. "Do you enjoy having your spine, Victor?" he asked him. The vampire immediately nodded, as Klaus pulled him by the collar and growled in his face, "Then unless you wish to lose it, I suggest that you figure out a better hobby than one which involves insulting your Queen." "She's a werewolf." The other vampire, Simon, mumbled to himself, but he was heard by Klaus and Hayley at once. "She's a hybrid…as am I, as a matter of fact. Do you wish to share the same fate, now, do you, Simon? Apologize to the lady here. At once! It's an order!" Simon and Victor looked at one another for long moments before looking at Hayley with fright but also contempt, as they whispered, "Sorry." At the same time.

"That's better. Now…why don't you find something useful to do with your spare time? I have some work to which I will be most grateful for you to attend to." Handing them a piece of paper on which he had scribbled down something, Victor and Simon went on their way, as Klaus turned to Hayley with a glowing smile to see her. "So now what, my King? Are you going to punish me too?" "What for?" Klaus asked her with an innocent look on his face. "For almost taking down two of your best vampires. You don't want them to hate you, remember? But having me around is going to make it difficult for all of us." Shaking his head, Klaus pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face into her neck. "You give them more credit than they deserve. They have no right to insult you this way." He kissed her lips softly, and her hands got wrapped around his neck, as she realized that she had dropped the tickets she had bought. Pulling away from their hot moment, Hayley looked down and picked up the plane tickets.

"Now, I wanted to tell you something…before both of us were rudely interrupted. I got us two first class tickets to Paris." Hayley said with an excitement on her face, eagerly awaiting his reaction. There was no emotion on Klaus' face which could be shown as he frowned lightly and then tilted his head. "Is that so, love? And what were you planning to do with them?" "What are you talking about? I just told you that these are plane tickets for us. I want to go to Paris with you. So what do you say? Will you go with me?" "I will not give you a straight answer. I will need to contemplate on this one, little wolf." Hayley scoffed and shook her head. "What is there to think about? I practically had to compel the people at the agency to give me those. For tomorrow, they were the only ones left." "Tomorrow?" "Yes." "You must be joking, little wolf. I have a city to run. As you saw earlier, the vampires are out of control. They should learn to speak when spoken to." "So, you can put Elijah in charge or something." Hayley suggested.

"I am afraid not. Elijah has not been himself since Gia's death. I have told you that if there were any means of bringing her back, I would have done so. I would have gone to the witches. Davina would have been pleased to help us…but there is no way. And after my brother has lost so many lovers…I cannot imagine what he is going to do now. The least he would want to do would be to help me lead my city, after the pain I had caused him. I am starting to believe that the only reason he is sticking around is because of Hope." Hayley cursed and grabbed her forehead. "Hope! I forgot! We can't leave her and we have only two tickets…and I kind of wanted…us to be alone." There was a seductive smile playing on Hayley's face, as was on Klaus' as he picked her up into his arms and he speeded them both into his bedroom, throwing the little wolf on his king-sized bed. "Perhaps we can have a little moment to ourselves now, don't you think so, little wolf?" Giggling, Hayley pulled off her tank and his shirt. His necklace was cold and the moment kit touched the peeks of her breasts, she shivered both from its coldness but also to the delight of feeling him against her again.

Running his hands up and down her arms slowly, Klaus pulled away his pants and slowly held her fingers tangled with his. Kissing her neck, she moaned in absolute pleasure. "You have been busy. You have barely had time to spend with Hope…and me." "That is going to change now, love." Klaus responded and started kissing her again, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the ground, as she took off his boxers…more like ripping them to shreds and throwing the cover over them. "You wish to play hard to get, love?" he asked, knowing their little bed strategies. Hayley wrinkled her nose as she got on top of him and then shook her head. "Nah. I would rather you receive your award easy this time. You've been working hard. And you defended me in front of those bastards downstairs." Hayley moved her head down with a smile and kissed his tattoos. Hayley longed to have a reaction from him to the way she touched him. He was in pure bliss when he felt her hair tingling his chest. She laid on him and started kissing his abdomen, moving up to his neck. "You're exquisite, my love." He whispered and got on top. It was his moment to please her now, and Hayley knew all that was coming for her. The pleasure had always been worth the wait. With various long but pleasurable strokes, Hayley couldn't help but let out a couple of yells, before he let go of himself completely, calling out her name.

A couple of moments later, they were panting, feeling excited and complete together, as ever. After wiping away the sweat from her forehead, Klaus laid his head on one hand as his other hand got wrapped around her shoulder, and he pulled her over to him. She rubbed her hand over his chest, knowing that treating him with such gentleness after their little hybrid adventure…would win him over. "So what about Paris? Are we going? It's a shame to waste these tickets…especially after I have gone through this trouble to get them." She asked with hope in her eyes. He grunted and looked a little disturbed but she leaned in and brushed his lips slowly with hers. "Klaus, please. I just want a break and you deserve one too. Let's just get away from this all." Looking at her, he said, "If I accept this proposition…what would happen to Hope?" "We will find a babysitter." Hayley replied and that sent Klaus laughing over the edge.

"What's so funny? Excuse me for asking." Hayley posed the question, getting up from the bed and wrapping sheets around herself. "Nothing personal, love. But this is Hope we are talking about. She is my daughter and I love her. But she is a nightmare. Who in their right minds would agree to look after her for a couple of days, even?" "Two weeks." Hayley told him and Klaus' eyes widened. "Two weeks away from here?" "It's half a month. We get someone we know and we can trust. Preferably a woman. It will be fine. What about Freya, for instance?" Klaus shook his head. "Freya joined Rebekah on a trip around the world so that means we can eliminate any female person we know and we can trust…from the list." "Yes, you're right." Hayley said with a disappointed look on her face. Klaus patted the spot next to him on the bed and Hayley sat back down, next to him, and leaned her head on his chest as he kissed her forehead gently. "So, what can we do, Klaus?" "Well…there is always…" he didn't know how to bring this up. Hayley raised her head and looked at him. "There is who?"

"Cami." Klaus told her and Hayley's face fell at the mention of her name. Neither one of them have been that nice to one another lately. She didn't know how to bring up the question to her, if she could babysit Hope. There was nothing interesting going on in her life at the moment either. "I don't know about this, Klaus." "She is the best option we've got, love." "But…you know what happened." Klaus took her hand and kissed it, whispering, "And it was my fault entirely. I take full responsibility. I led her on a path I never knew she was already on. I had no control over it. And at the time, I was denying my feelings for you." Hayley looked away from him in sadness, still not convinced. "Hayley, look at me." He tilted her chin and forced her eyes on him, as he kissed her in a way that took her breath away. "There is nothing left between Cami and I, just common respect and a respective friendship. Nothing more, love." "I know…I trust you." Hayley said to him. "Then what seems to be the problem?" "If I go and ask her, she won't be too happy about it." "Why wouldn't she be? She adores Hope. She had baby sited this child once. She can do it again for us."

"And what about the dangers of the city? Who will you leave the city in charge to? Marcel is not here either." "I suppose, I will have no choice now but to ask Elijah to take over." "This just complicates things." "I know, but you do trust me and that is what's important. Trust me when I say that if you desperately want this vacation, you shall receive it. Hope will stay with Cami and the city will be taken care of by Elijah. Our problems are solved." "You want to leave Cami and Hope in here, with all these vampires around? You said it yourself. They are out of control." "As long as Elijah is here, it shouldn't be a problem now, should it. Now, go get packed, love. I shall do the same." Getting off the bed, Hayley cleared her throat and whispered, "You know, Cami is pissed at both of us for what happened. So, who is going to ask her to babysit Hope?" Klaus smirked as he fixed on his pants. Stepping over, he kissed her cheek and mumbled in her ear, "These are your tickets and the trip was your idea, love. That makes you the one responsible." "The one in charge." Hayley corrected with a smirk. "We'll see."

…

Cami smiled to herself on a new day of work. Going back to being a bartender was the best thing that could have happened to her in the past couple of weeks. The Mikaelsons were enemies-free, and she also happened to be Klaus-free. After his confession of having romantic attachments to Hayley, Cami felt like she was ready to pull herself together and in doing so, she got Vincent's number, called him a couple of times and before they knew it, they hit it off, on many dates. Or at least…that was what she preferred to call these evenings with him. It was friendly talk, nothing more, but Cami was hoping that there would soon be the more she was looking for. As she wiped the counter, her eyes directed towards the entrance, where she saw Hayley come inside and Cami couldn't help but slightly groan at her presence at Rousseau's.

It wasn't as if she was still mad about what happened. She was simply upset that she had to say some mean stuff which got her and Hayley's friendship ruined. And she didn't exactly react any friendlier with her either. "Cami, hi." Hayley whispered as she took a seat at the counter. The blonde smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, finally putting away the cloth and looking at her. "Hi, Hayley. So, what's it going to be?" Hayley smiled and shook her head. "Actually, I didn't come here to get a drink, as much as I could use one right now…I actually came here to apologize about what happened between us…and also to ask a favor of you." Cami smiled when she heard the word 'apology' from her mouth. She didn't think that they would receive this chance to apologize to each other. "So, do you think that we should just bury the hatchet?" Hayley asked her with a hopeful smile.

"I suppose we can do that." Cami replied after a while of thinking. "Okay. So…let's just start from scratch and…be friends again?" Hayley asked and held out her hand to her. Cami took it with understanding and nodded with a smile. "Friends. So, what did you want to ask me?" "You would be helping Klaus and I a lot if you accept." Hayley said immediately, ready to beg on her knees if it would be necessary. "Okay…sure. I guess that will be okay…if you just tell me what the problem is." "I got these tickets to Paris and I convinced Klaus to go for…your know, a break. But the problem is Hope." Realization flashed across Cami's face. "Aha! I see. You want me to babysit." "Yes, please. I know about our problems and of what I said to you…" "…and what I've said to you." Cami added, laughing a bit at the memory. Hayley laughed with her. "Yeah. I know. But Rebekah and Freya are not here and Hope needs a…woman, if you know what I mean. Womanly care. And you took care of her before…"

"Hayley, it's fine. I can look after her for a couple of days." Cami stopped her before she could continue. At hearing that, Hayley fidgeted and whispered, "I was kind of hoping more like two weeks. Will that be a problem for you?" Cami shook her head. "Of course not. Go and have fun. Hope will be fine with me." "Okay. Thank you so much. I wouldn't be here asking if I wasn't desperate." "Hayley, I understand when two parents are tired and want to have more…private moments, without being interrupted by the screaming, shouting of their child. Trust me. I understand perfectly, even if I never actually had kids of my own. I can look after her." "Thank you…again. So…what's going on in your life? Anything interesting?" Hayley asked, trying hard not to be rude. Cami smiled and nodded. "I am doing well. I figured that Rousseau's needs me as a bartender more than I need it, so what the hell?" she asked with a laugh.

"And I am also kind of seeing someone." Cami added, and Hayley smiled. "Really? Someone I know? Someone…supernatural?" the hybrid asked and the human giggled. "You know me. I can't find myself someone normal to go out with. It's actually, Vincent." "Vincent? The warlock who was married to Eva Sinclair?" "Yeah, that one." "Oh. Is it serious?" "Not yet. We are just going out as friends for now, but who knows…maybe in a couple more dates…we will get somewhere further." "Do you like him?" "Of course. I wouldn't have accepted his dates otherwise." "I am happy for you, and I hope you will get what you always wanted…happiness." "Thank you, Hayley, and I am glad we sorted things out. To be honest, I am not the type to hold a grudge against someone. I am glad we resolved our problem." "Me too. So will you be okay, stopping by at the compound tomorrow?" "Do I have to stay at the compound? I can always bring Hope to my apartment." "Klaus and I think that you will be safer there…Elijah will be looking after the city. He can protect you." Cami frowned. "Klaus is leaving Elijah in charge? Are you sure that he is up for it?" "Why do you think he won't be?" "He hasn't exactly been happy with his brother lately and neither with his life." "I am sure Elijah will accept."

…

"Forgive me for this, Niklaus, but I cannot accept." Elijah told him with a small smile, standing up from the chair where he was reading and arranging his suit. Klaus did his best to remain calm and not overreact. Rolling his eyes, he whispered, "I know why you are doing this, brother. I have stood in the way of your happiness and now you want to stand in the way of mine." "Absolutely not, brother. I do not possess your evil ways of ration." "Then why can you not look after the city while Hayley and I are in Paris?" "Because I will no longer be here, Niklaus. I have decided to leave the city." Klaus spilled the scotch from his mouth and asked, "May I ask why you would make such a decision without consulting me?" "Why would I consult you? I have made up my mind, and I am leaving tomorrow."

Before he could leave the room, Klaus speeded in front of him. "Elijah, I do not think you understand how badly Hayley wants to leave. I wish to offer her the vacation both of us deserve but I cannot do that the moment the vampires are out of control. It is vital that someone remains here, in charge and you are the only person I can trust." Sighing, Elijah picked up a couple of books and put them in a bag. "Niklaus, I told you that I have nothing against you or your relationship with Hayley. This town beings me nothing but horrible memories of how driven apart my family members have become. If Rebekah and Freya have decided to grab a hold of their lives and start living more freely, then why can't I?" Klaus gritted his teeth and said, "I need you to stay here for Hope." Elijah frowned and looked at him. "Hope? I thought that you and Hayley had a babysitter." "Cami will be staying with her but she is human. She is going to need the protection if she will be living here at the compound." "Niklaus, Camille and I do not get along as much as we used to. Surely, you can understand that there is no reason for us to stay together in the same place for two weeks, looking after your child."

"As I recall, you are the child's uncle, and therefore, more responsible for Hope than Cami can ever be. She is simply a family friend. Now, if you do not mind, Hayley and I will be leaving notes of instructions and everything you might need in order to take care of Hope. Also, be warned that her powers have activated. She may cause some trouble but surely there is nothing you cannot handle." Klaus smirk as he saw the astonished look on Elijah's face. "Niklaus, nothing has been decided." "I am afraid that you're mistaken. Cami will be here tomorrow. I suggest whatever misunderstandings the two of you also have going on…you will find a way to fix them for the sake of Hope. Tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding." With that, Klaus picked up the books Elijah was packing and placed them back on the shelves.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this was the first chapter. In the following, there will be way more Camlijah, as they are the center pairing of the story, as they are forced to deal with Hope together. But I will also have a little bit of every chapter show the adventures Klaus and Hayley go through on their trip. Each chapter will be with humor involved, on either a misunderstanding between Camille and Elijah, or a problem with Hope, which either makes them angrier at one another or brings them closer, as they try to take care of the baby.**

 **Things will start getting more interesting with the next chapter coming, I promise you. New characters will be introduced creating drama for both Camlijah and Klayley. Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	2. Just Another Coffee Pot

**In the previous chapter, two vampires received a beating from Klaus, after insulting Hayley. After convincing Klaus, Hayley and he made a decision to leave New Orleans for a romantic trip to Paris. The vampires are out of control, as Klaus was forced to place Elijah in charge at the compound, in hopes that he would not leave the city. Meanwhile, Hayley and Camille looked past their differences for the sake of Hope, as Cami agreed to look after the child for two weeks.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley and Klaus receive a reaction from Camille, after she finds out she has to be around Elijah, to babysit Hope. After noticing that she is being careless in her work, Camille makes a decision to fire the maid which tends to Elijah. The coffee maker becomes the greatest issue, as Hope keeps everyone at the compound, awake the first night Klaus and Hayley are gone on their trip. Elijah and Camille come to a decision which can benefit both of them. In the meantime, Klaus and Hayley share passionate moments with their arrival in Paris, hoping for a fresh start.**

* * *

"Hayley, I am serious. You can't do this to me. I can't spend two weeks with Elijah here, I'm sorry. You will have to take Hope with you on this trip!" Cami exclaimed as she entered the room with the baby in her hands, and handed Hope to her mother. Hayley frowned and handed Hope right back. "I'm sorry, Cami. You agreed. Please, don't do this to us. I would have thought that you knew the whole purpose of going to Paris is to get away from this sweetheart." Hayley kissed her daughter's cheek with a smile and whispered, "I am sorry, baby girl but sometimes, you do drive your mommy and daddy crazy. We deserve some of our own space and freedom. Cami, it's just for two weeks." "That is fourteen days, Hayley." "Yes, I know. I have not flunked math. And what's you problem with Elijah anyway?" "You really don't know what happened after Gia's death? He became ballistic? He hates his brother, he hates you and he barely tolerates me. You want me to live with him now?" Hayley shook her head with a sad look appearing on her face. "He has suffered a lot since then. He loved Gia." "I know he did, but…that's no excuse. I lost people I loved too. I do not act like him. He is no longer that noble stag he claimed to be."

"Cami, you are here to babysit Hope and that is it. If you think that you and Elijah shouldn't have any connection whatsoever, then don't. He is here to take over Klaus' work while we're away and you're here to look after Hope. Two different jobs." "But these jobs intersect." "Okay. Avoid him, then." "It's impossible." Hayley slammed the suitcase shut and hissed, "He is a good man, Cami. You know that, and he has been through a lot, because he involved himself willingly in Klaus' life and tried to help me." "I did the same thing." Cami pointed out. Hayley's face fell at hearing that but she recovered quickly before Cami could notice. "Okay, so you did the same thing. You are not connected to Klaus through blood, however. You can't know what is in Elijah's heart after he tried to get his brother on the right path of redemption for so many years. It hurts him to see him fail, more than it can ever hurt you." There was a knock on the door and Cami froze.

"Hayley, love, are you ready?" Klaus asked as he stepped over in the room and kissed her lips softly with a smile. "Yeah. Cami and I were just…going over the details of how Hope should be handled. I have to warn you, that she can be quite a pain in the ass when you wish to relax or even sleep." Hayley told her, with a look that told her that she was done talking about Elijah. "Yes, that is true. Of course, it would have gotten better for both of her parents had they done the right thing and took turns getting her at night." Klaus mumbled, frustrated and Cami frowned. "What is that supposed to mean? You guys don't take turns?" "No. We created this system and we play Odds and Evens. Klaus always losses, so yeah, of course he gets to complain about it." Klaus pulled her into his arms and hissed, "I need my sleep, little wolf. I have a city to run." "And that is why we are going on vacation. You will get your sleep…and more." There was a seductive smirk playing on Hayley's face which excited Klaus. "Yes, I will make sure that I am awarded for my hard efforts." He answered her.

Elijah entered the room at that moment and his eyes met Cami's, who was holding Hope in her hands. "I could have looked after her just fine, Niklaus, had you asked me in the first place. She is my niece." He commented and Cami couldn't help but roll her eyes. Hayley decided to speak up by saying, "She needs a woman, Elijah." "A woman and a man, to be precise." Elijah added. "Okay. Fine. Then you can look after her with Cami while we are away. The two of you can find…your own system, don't you think?" Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at the look his brother was giving the two of them. "You need to learn how to be responsible parents to that child. You cannot just leave to Paris whenever the going gets tough." Elijah pointed his finger firmly at Klaus and Hayley, who just shrugged. "I think Klaus and I both deserve this. As that baby's uncle, maybe you should be responsible for a couple of days too. Family is family, and parents deserve breaks so…" Hayley went over to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, sweetheart. Cami, you will call us every day to tell us how she is doing."

"Of course, Hayley." Elijah grunted and Cami started tapping her heels, annoyed by the noble brother's presence. "Goodbye, my love." Klaus whispered and lingered his lips on Hope's forehead. Before they knew it, Klaus and Hayley had taken their luggage out of the house and called in a cab to take them to the airport. "Have fun the two of you! I trust thinks to be just as nice and dandy as they are now, when we return!" Klaus called out to Cami and Elijah, who were standing hopelessly in the front of the compound, with a child on their hands. Klaus and Hayley were driven away before either of them could complain about the situation. As soon as the cab had driven away, Cami turned to Elijah, with a small smile on her face, as she was holding Hope. Perhaps it would be a good moment for them to catch up. "Do you need something?" Elijah asked her, avoiding her eyes, even though he knew they were on him for a long while now. "No. I just wanted to ask you what you would like to do now. We are stuck with a baby on our hands."

"Camille, it is you who is stuck with a baby in your hands and as she is my niece, I require that you take special care of her. I do not wish to constantly remind you of that as we spend the next two weeks in each other's company. Your job is to look after her and tend to her needs. I am to serve the people of this city, as their temporary King, until my brother returns. Are we understood?" he asked and she scoffed. "I don't need you to tell me what business is here, Elijah. I know perfectly well, and if you have a problem with it, I think you better talk to Klaus and Hayley about it. I'm going inside now. Goodbye." She growled as she stepped into the compound, holding Hope tightly to her chest. She was not about to let Elijah ruin her staying here.

She may have had problems with Hayley and Klaus recently, because of the evolvement in their relationship, but she still cared for Hope. Cami smiled to herself as she remembered the time at the safe house, where she and Elijah had gotten to know each other better. After the incident with Finn, Hope had saved her life, by preventing her from going inside the house after the fire. Entering the place she was supposed to call home for the next few days, Cami couldn't help but notice the eyes on her…the eyes of Simon and Victor, the newest vampire threats who were secretly rioting against the Mikaelsons. Clearing her throat, the blonde decided to keep her head high and go upstairs to the room which was Hayley's. She would be sleeping there now. The only thing that was left was to go back to her apartment and get the things she would need. Huffing, Cami mumbled, "Let the disemboweling begin."

…

Elijah was looking over the papers, thinking of a new treaty their family and the vampires would need to sign. "Davina and Vincent agree to our alliance. The vampires need to learn their place around here, as per my brother's wishes." He mumbled to himself in the study. No longer being able to concentrate on his paperwork because of the loud noises going on from upstairs, Elijah rubbed his forehead and a frown appeared on his face as he heard Cami's lullaby to Hope. Her presence was making him uneasy and Elijah knew why. Camille had spirit…but one which in his most terrible moments could drive him insane. He loved to analyze the wrong methods and ration of others, however when it came to his methods being criticized by a woman as plain as Camille seemed…he couldn't bear to be in the same room as her. "Coffee." He mumbled to himself and realized that his needs have been reached. Standing up from his chair and heading out of his study, the only thing he could think about was that sweet cinnamon black coffee his maid would serve him.

He believed that she had taken the day off, when she couldn't find her. "Sarah!" Elijah called out for her but there was no answer. The moment he reached the servants' side of the compound, he stepped into her room and found it completely cleaned out. Another maid stepped inside and asked in a whisper, "Do you need anything, Mr. Mikaelson?" "Yes. I need you to tell me where Sarah is, and why can't she be here for my assistance." The maid frowned and asked, "I thought you knew." "Know what?" "Ms. Camille fired Sarah this morning." Elijah raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that so? Did she not know that Sarah was my maid? Who gave her permission to leave my maid out of her work." "Ms. Camille didn't give any reason for firing her, Mr. Mikaelson. She just did." "Well, I shall have a word with her about this." Elijah said and moved out of the room. This was only their second day together, and they were already having the simplest issues possible.

Camille was all smiles the morning she woke up in the fine sheets of Hayley's bed. The compound was way more comfortable than the little apartment she had gotten used to. As soon as her eyes opened, Cami immediately headed over to the nursery in order to check on Hope's wellbeing. Her maid, Cassandra, had taken the liberty of making a bottle for the baby, and Cami accepted it. "Thank you very much for this. I appreciate it." Hope started crying and Cami rushed over to feed her at once, knowing how angry the vampires would be if they disrupted their early morning sleep. The minute she saw Elijah standing at the nursery door, she frowned as she felt she knew why he was there. "You know what? If those vampires have a problem with Hope's crying, I suggest you tell them to suck it up. They are drinking and gambling all night anyway. They choose the morning for their sleep." Elijah raised an eyebrow at her criticism and mumbled, "You do not know a thing about the nature of a vampire, Camille, which is why I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself. I am not here to file a complaint against my own niece, even though she has kept the entire compound awake the entire night. I am here in order to discuss another matter with you."

Seeing the seriousness on his face, Cami put Hope in her crib and faced him. "What now? What's the problem?" "I couldn't help but hear that you have fired Sarah this morning." He stated with no emotions playing on his face. "Yes. I had to let her go of her job." "And why may I ask, would you do something like that?" "Because she was not doing her job. Last night, I clearly asked her for better directions around this place and she chose to become some vampire's puppet in order to do her job. So, I fired her, after she had a few drinks and gone mad." Shaking his head, Elijah nearly yelled, "She was my maid, to do with as I saw fit! You had been given no permission from me to fire her!" "That's why you're here? Seriously? You're here to start a fight with me over nothing? I have a child to take care of, Elijah so if you'll excuse me…" He grabbed a hold of her arm before she could move away. "Hey, what the hell are you…?" before she could finish her sentence, he had speeded both of them into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Cami yelled out and pushed against his chest. Elijah whispered, "You have no need to worry about Hope. She will be taken care of by Cassandra." "You have become a sick man, Elijah. I don't know what is going on with you, but you need help. I fired Sarah because she was incompetent. End of story." Elijah smiled at her for the first time and pointed over to an old coffee maker which was sitting on the table. "Very well. If that is truly how you perceive matters, I am going to have to ask you to take over the duties and chores Sarah were given and you can start by making me the early morning coffee I require." A smile spread across Cami's face as he said that. "You are being such a jerk." She tried to move away but he kept her still. "I believe that you have not heard correctly, Camille. I need my coffee." "So make your own God damn coffee! It's right here!" There was no reaction on Elijah's face which made Cami wonder. "Wait. You don't know how to make your coffee?" "That is not what I have stated, Camille." "Then why do you need me to do it?"

"Because it was you who fired Sarah when her duty this morning was to make me coffee." "But why would you need her to make your coffee? Make it yourself." Elijah's lips parted as he tried to find a way out of this mess but he did not succeed. "I require someone else to make my coffee because I am busy with other more important business." "I can see that you have plenty of time now, arguing with me. Go on. Make your coffee and prove to me that you know what to do." Camille said, flipping her blonde hair on one side and crossing her hands over her chest with a playful smile on her lips. Pursing his own lips, he mumbled, "Very well. But you are in charge of cleaning my room today." Stepping over to the coffee machine, he looked over it and gulped, never having used anything like this before." Cami stared at his nervousness and ended up laughing. "Unbelievable! You are a 1000 year old vampire, who has travelled, learned and seen things the way no one else has ever seen but you are incapable of making a cup of coffee. Really? This is just another coffee pot."

When she saw that he was even more disturbed, annoyed and also, a bit ashamed at this lack of knowledge, Cami couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Here let me do it. You just watch. You put water in this kettle, and then place it here on the stove in order to boil it. Then you take this cup…you put the instant coffee inside it, and now we wait." She tapped her fingers on the table, as the water boiled and Elijah's sweat was damping his hair. Finally as the water boiled, Cami took it off the stove and set it down. "Now we stir the hot water over the instant coffee, and voila. Do you want anything else added?" she asked him. "Like what?" "Like milk, cinnamon…?" "Cinnamon, please." He mumbled and looked away from her. Elijah sat down at the table and rubbed his forehead as Cami took a seat next to him and put the cup of coffee in front of him. "Here you go. It's not rocket science."

"Very well! You made that clear!" Elijah snapped and started drinking it, realizing that the taste was even better for some reason than the coffee Sarah used to make for him. "You know…these women around here, they shouldn't be treated like slaves. They are here to help, Elijah." "Whatever makes you think that I might be treating them like slaves? Because I simply ask them to make my coffee right?" "No, of course not, but I am just saying that maybe…" "Maybe what?" "Maybe they should be used for biggest purposes around here, not to sit around and make your coffee and it's pretty simple to do and you can do it yourself. Do you understand what I mean?" Nodding, Elijah whispered, "Yes, you have made your point. Thank you." "So, you will take it in consideration?" Cami asked, hoping that this calm tone she had would make him think about her suggestion. Taking another sip of the coffee, Elijah looked at her, calmly, and nodded. "Of course." Smiling, Cami stood up, ready to leave when he grabbed her hand and made her stay.

As their eyes met, Elijah whispered, "Please forgive my rudeness from earlier, Camille. I am not myself. I am sure you may have noticed that." Smiling, Cami nodded. "I think for the sake of Hope, we should at least try to get along as we stay around here." "Rest assured that the moment my brother and Hayley return, I shall be leaving New Orleans." "Why?" "Because I feel as if I need to get away from the problems which haunt me here." "Okay. But just think about what you might be leaving behind, before you make any decision to leave." Cami commented, making Elijah smile and nod. "I shall. In the meantime, I don't suppose, you could make me some more of this coffee…?" "Fine." Cami replied, rolling her eyes with a smile, and leaving the kitchen.

…

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Hayley asked with a smile on her face as they entered their hotel and she saw him head over to the receptionist, ahead of her. Once she went there, she noticed that the woman was being compelled by Klaus to give them the Presidential Suite. "Klaus, you can't do that. The Prime Minister of Poland is staying there." Hayley told him, shaking her head. Smirking, Klaus turned to her and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, shaking his head. "Not anymore, love. The Prime Minister is being moved." "Klaus, you're playing with fire." "I can do that. I am immortal." "Why do you have to be such a tease?" Before she knew it, he had grabbed her and they rushed into the suite which was now under their name. "The view is amazing." Hayley whispered, and looked out the window to see the Eiffel Tower. She had always hoped to look at it once, from such a close distance. His lips moved into the folds of her neck, making her arch her back and moan, as he started undressing her.

"I love Paris. It certainly gets you in the romance mood." Hayley said with a smile as she turned around, now dressed in only her bra and her panties, and hooked her arms around his neck. Klaus smirked and kissed her passionately, as she cupped his cheeks. "I am pleased that I am finally able to enjoy being with you…without the constant screams of our loved one." He whispered as he moved his lips down to her neck. She smiled and replied, "You shouldn't say thing like that about our daughter. She is the way she is because she has such impulsive and rebel parents." "She has a strong father and a very stubborn mother." He mumbled just as her hands moved down to his pants. She ripped them away and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. "My, my, you are feisty tonight, aren't you, my love?" he asked playful and then groaned as he felt her bite into his neck. "You are being an insufferable ass, as always. I am not stubborn. I choose to stand by my beliefs and not agree with everything that you say. That makes me stubborn?" she asked as she pulled away slightly from him.

Choosing to smile, Klaus held her upper arms and pulled her closer to him until his lips reached her earlobe and he kissed it gingerly. "No, of course not. You are a Queen, and a Queen has her own rights, am I not correct?" "You are." "But you are temperamental at times, love and that clouds your judgement." "So are you!" Smirking, he told her, "We are a lot alike, little wolf. I am glad that now, you have the chance to see that." "I have always seen…and it's what attracted me to you in the first place." Hayley answered and kissed him again, inducing into their passion. "Let us bless the suite then…" "…which you stole from Poland's Prime Minister." Hayley finished with a smirk. For many hours, they made love, panting blissfully, until they could finally lay down next to each other.

"I love this…I love you." Hayley said as she laid her head on his chest. Klaus' breathing hitched as he heard the words from her mouth. He got on top of her and looked at her in the eyes with a passion which consumed him. Seeing the distress on his face, Hayley smiled calmly and told him, "You don't have to say…" "I love you as well…" He whispered and kissed her hand. "…and I shall do my best to prove this to you on our trip. Hang on tight, love, because this is going to be a bumpy ride." "I can imagine, with your steering." Hayley giggled.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be Klayley angst which will follow in the next chapter. Right now, all is fine and dandy with them but not for long. As for Cami and Elijah, the troubles with their relationship have just begun, and more silly problems will continue. Do you think Elijah will be able to open up to Cami more? Vincent will soon come into the picture too.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave mew reviews!**


	3. The Massage

**Previously on,** **The Psychologist And The Noble Stag,** **Camille and Elijah faced a huge issue after Klaus and Hayley left them both to babysit Hope, as they are on their trip to Paris. Sarah, Elijah's maid, had been fired by Cami, which forced the argument, above the fact that Hope had spent the entire night annoying people with her loud baby screams. After making fun of him for knowing many things aside from making simple coffee, Camille and Elijah found themselves bonding over a cup of coffee, made better than the one made by Sarah. Finally, Klaus and Hayley arrived at the hotel, expressing deep feelings for one another.**

* * *

 **PLOT: The vampires are uncontrollable in New Orleans, as their new obsession becomes sleeping with random women at the bar, even against the ladies' will. Victor and Simon lead the vampire community to Rousseau's, where they cause chaos and forces Cami to intervene and take action. Meanwhile, a massage keeps Elijah away from city problems, which drives Cami insane, as Hope reveals more of her hidden powers. Finally, Klaus and Hayley, after a small dealt-with problem, run into someone Klaus never expected to meet again, and especially not in Paris.**

* * *

Elijah was jotting down everything he needed in order to see the background of this girl. Melanie was smiling at him broadly and crossed her legs in order to look even more coquettish than she already was. The Original Vampire looked up into the eyes of this woman who was prepared to offer him more pleasure than he would think. Due to all of the stress he had accumulated around the compound in just three days' time of looking after his brother's business, he couldn't help but see that his needs have been ignored, not just by the others but by himself as well. He needed to fix that, and he knew just the way to do so. Smiling from ear to ear, he looked over at Melanie's physique and smiled, saying, "I believe that we can find you a perfect little home here, Melanie where you can proceed with your massage instructions. You will be given regular payment in order to ease my tension…" "There is no need to say more, Mr. Mikaelson. I agree to your proposition." Melanie whispered, seductively, standing up and shaking hands with her new boss.

Unbeknownst to him, Cami was standing just outside the door, hearing everything that was going on. "Really? A masseuse? Do you think you have time for that? You have a baby to take care of…" "No, my dear Camille, it is you who has a baby to take care of. I am constantly annoyed at having to point that out to you." "So, you are going to dodge from the subject?" "Which is?" "That Melanie woman you just hired. Who is she and why has she just agreed to…ease your tensions?" "Because the stress I have accumulated does a lot of nerve damage to me, Camille." "I am sure that after a few therapy sessions with me, you will be fixed and ready to go in no time." Chuckling, Elijah shook his head. "No. I am afraid that our little therapy sessions as you may like to call them are not something I wish to go through again, if you don't mind." "Why not? I think that we have made tremendous progress at the safe house. Your only problem is that you don't give yourself a chance, Elijah. You can heal."

"You know nothing of the progress of healing. It takes time." "You are in no position to tell me what I know and what I don't know, okay? I have watched my brother die…I have suffered a lot because of it, but I moved on quickly because I have the ability to understand that is how life works. It throws you lemons and in order to be able to live with yourself, you have to make lemonade. If you don't make it, all you have left to live with is your guilty conscience of thinking that you are cursed for not being able to go through with your torturous life!" Camille was breathing rapidly after her angry rant, making Elijah look up with a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure you are alright, Camille?" "No, I am not alright. I am already sick and tired of you moping around, hoping for things in your life to change. You don't even give yourself a chance to change anything. You just sit and…look around at beautiful women to make you tea and give you massages. What is that Elijah?"

"I need to constantly remind you, Camille that you are facing a 1000 year old vampire here, with history and lessons which I have learned from experience. I know what I am doing and what I am talking about. Forgive me if I don't choose to take advice from a student, in her mid-twenties." Cami scoffed and crossed her hands over her chest. "You like to think that, don't you? That you have the upper hand? Elijah, I understand your grief. I really do. Gia meant a lot to you. Yes, I can understand that you loved her but sitting around and being sad all the time…trying to please yourself through these women is not going to bring her back." "I am afraid that I happen to be confused of your accusations. The woman who has just left has been hired as my own personal masseuse. I intend to keep her here in order to relieve me of my pain. And contrary to your belief, I do have the upper hand…and you are young and naïve." His words hurt her. She was really hoping they wouldn't. She hated thinking of herself as someone who couldn't understand him, because she did, and he wouldn't let her in. "Fine. I will just go…and do something useful using my naivety." She whispered and left the room ignoring his protest by calling out her name. "He is not worth it." Cami whispered to herself.

As soon as Camille was gone from the room, the sound of a baby crying could be heard from upstairs and Elijah closed his eyes in frustration. Melanie stepped inside and looked worried, as she was playing with her fingers. "I am sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." "No, that is quite alright. I am afraid that I have already gotten the tension up here in my neck. I would require some assistance now, if you are not too busy to tend to me, Melanie?" The girl simply smiled at him and shook her head. "No. You don't have to worry. I work for you now, so I am required to do whatever you would like me to do for you." She was suggestively playing with the straps of her dress, making Elijah's eyes wander over her body. _"You like to think that, don't you? That you have the upper hand? Elijah, I understand your grief. I really do. Gia meant a lot to you. Yes, I can understand that you loved her but sitting around and being sad all the time…trying to please yourself through these women is not going to bring her back."_ He closed his eyes after hearing Cami's words inside his mind. He had insulted her unknowingly, even though he knew that she meant well, and that didn't sit well with him.

"Mr. Mikaelson!" Melanie exclaimed and Elijah looked at her as he realized that he was lost in his train of thoughts. "Yes, Melanie. You may go and wait in my bedroom and I will be there soon." The girl smiled and left, as the eldest Mikaelson brother, leaned against the interior balcony and watched the inside of the compound. To his surprise, he couldn't help but notice that it was empty. "What is going on here?" he asked himself and then headed towards the nursery to check on his niece. Hope was sleeping peacefully in her crib. A smile appeared on his face after he kissed the small child on the forehead. For some reason, Hope was the only one who could truly grant him a bit of peace of mind. He heard footsteps which stopped at the door and sensed her. "Camille." He greeted her politely as she stood there, with her expressive eyes on him and her hands crossed over her chest. "I am going out. I just wanted to check on her." She replied and grabbed her purse. "I wish you a wonderful time. You deserve a break." He tried being nice to her, as a way of apologizing, but she would not have it. "Goodbye, Elijah." "Goodbye." He simply responded as he watched her leave the room.

Hope opened her eyes at that moment and a small burp escaped her lips. Not knowing exactly what he should be doing, Elijah picked her up and held her against his chest, trying to keep her calm, but at that moment, she started crying, grabbing her uncle's fingers and squeezing them tightly, making Elijah extremely surprised. "You have quite some force there, little one." He commented and placed the child back in her crib, wondering if this was maybe just the beginning for them, that maybe Hope Mikaelson will show that there is more about her than she lets on. "You are your father's daughter after all and knowing him and Hayley…your temper will not be easily tamed. Rest now, little one. Your uncle has a massage to go to." Elijah whispered, looking forward to seeing Melanie.

…

"One root beer, please!" Cami exclaimed as she set down her purse at the counter. It felt weird for her to be the one there asking for drinks, instead of just serving them, but she was now looking after Hope for two weeks and that meant…no working hard on her so called magnificent job. Claire turned around and smiled at her, handing her order. "Cami! What's going on with you? Why did you take two weeks off? The boss is not paying you for this time away, you know?" Claire told her and Cami nodded. "Yeah, I know. I am just helping two people who want to have a long distance vacation and I am staying at their home and babysitting their daughter." "Oh yeah, I heard about Klaus and Hayley. Hey, are you sure you can handle that handsome noble brother? I heard that he is not as safe and noble as he used to be. Some rumors are going around that since his mistress died, he had taken many women into his bed." Cami smirked at the comment and shook her head. "Claire, I couldn't care less about what he does, unless it affects me or Hope, the baby. And Gia was a girl he loved. She was not his mistress."

Claire noticed that she was really upset so she pursed her lips and mumbled, "Okay, sorry." "So, what is going on here today? The vampires seem to be here and not at the compound." Victor and Simon turned their attention to the blonde they recognized, and smirked at one another. Claire noticed them and whispered, "Yeah, I think they had a little too much to drink here. They won't leave and some of them are giving me the creeps." Cami frowned as she saw Claire getting pale. "Hey, are you okay? Do you need some help?" "No, I'm fine." Claire replied and turned away the moment Simon and Victor both got up from their chairs and joined the ladies at the counter. "And how are you today, Cami? Tired of being copped up in that compound all on your own with that maniac noble Mikaelson?" Victor asked. "Just let Elijah hear you talk about him like that and you will see what will happen." Cami answered but Simon and Victor laughed at one another, looking towards Claire instead.

"Ah, we didn't actually come here for you. We came here for her. What's your name, beautiful?" Simon asked and leaned over the counter to get a better look at Claire. "I'm…Cl…aire. Claire." The blonde girl managed to say as she dropped the glass she was washing on the ground. Cami turned around as she heard a scream. A waitress was being pulled onto the lap of one of the vampires and he was not letting go of her. "I like this one. She seems like she can handle anything with a bit more courage in her. You can have the psychologist." Simon told Victor. Cami's eyes widened as she stood up and watched Simon lean closer to Claire and grabbing her behind. "Hey! Let her go!" she yelled out. "All in good time, sweetheart." Victor told her and tried to reach out to her but Cami grabbed a glass and threw it on his head, running away from the bar as fast as she could. She was relieved to see that no one was following her.

Knocking loudly on his door, Cami felt herself getting too desperate, but she was worried and not just for herself but for her friend, Claire too. "Elijah, please come out! This is important!" Cami exclaimed and started banging herself against the door. AT that moment, Melanie opened the door wide open and the blonde looked over the masseuse, as she was dressed in nothing but a bikini. Elijah was laying on his belly, on the bed with his eyes closed. "Elijah, what the hell are you doing? Do you even know what is going on at Rousseau's?" "No. But I am sure that you are just waiting for the right moment to tell me. You seem to know a great deal of things, Camille, but some may say that you only have the impression you know a lot of things. Now…tell me what is so important that you had to interrupt my massage?" Elijah's eyes wandered over Melanie's body and Cami had to snap her fingers in front of his eyes. "The waitresses at Rousseau's are maltreated by your vampires. Some of them could be raped as we speak. Do something!" Elijah parted his lips in shock.

Exasperated at him for not saying anything, Cami slapped him at once, making him stand on his feet and put on his shirt. Grabbing a hold of her wrist and staring into her eyes, Elijah growled, "I know of my duty. You are forgetting your place here, Camille. I suggest that you remember it. I will take care of the problem, but you are not going to touch me ever again. Have I made myself clear?" Cami wanted to say something to him, something harsh in order to teach him a lesson but Elijah Mikaelson was not to be crossed in such a moment of anger. He moved past her after letting go of her hand. She looked down at the hand which he held tightly and noticed red marks around it and once she touched it, she winced in pain. "May I help you with that?" Melanie asked, even though her voice did not seem at all sweet and caring enough to help her. "No. You can put something on yourself. You look ridiculous." Cami whispered and left the room. After checking on Hope, she knew that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Cami headed over to Rousseau's, of where she heard a loud voice.

"I SUGGEST THAT YOU ALL TAKE A COUPLE OF STEPS BACK FROM THE LADIES AND FIND MEANS OF PLEASURE ELSEWHERE!" Elijah roared as he held Victor by his throat. The other vampires were looking at Elijah in shock, as the waitresses seemed pleased with their savior but also very much interested in him now. "We do not violate women." He snarled, menacingly in Victor's face before letting him go. Cami was standing in shock at how much influence Elijah was having on the lot but also how much more afraid the vampires seemed of him now, than before. "Let's just go." Victor mumbled to Simon as the rest of the vampires scattered from the bar. "Thank you so much!" "Thank you!" "You saved us!" Gratitude from the women who have almost been violated washed all over through the bar once the vampires had left. Cami smiled a little and went over to him. "Thank you." "You should be thanking me. I had a lot on my mind today and dealing with this was not on my schedule." Elijah told her. Cami's eyes darkened this time as she looked at him with disgust. "Are you saying that this was not your responsibility? Klaus left you in charge of the city so what happened here today is your responsibility, Elijah! Deal with that!"

"I deal with whatever I wish to deal with." Elijah stated firmly and refused to look at her in the eyes. "Why are you being so cold towards me and towards your responsibilities? What is wrong with you? You are not the Elijah that I remember. You loved this city once. You would have done anything for it. And now what?" "Camille, you talk of responsibilities, so I feel inclined to remind you of yours. Hope is at home all by herself. You are her nanny. You must go to her now and leave me be." "Fine. Gladly." Cami whispered and turned away from him, going over to Claire. "Are you sure that you are okay?" she asked her. "Why are you being so mean to him, Cami? He just saved our lives!" Claire looked outraged. The rest of the waitresses were looking at her with contempt too. "Yeah, well…if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have cared about coming here in the first place. Ask him about his masseuse why don't you?" Feeling depressed, Cami left, pushing her hand in her pocket and wanting to give Vincent a call.

…

Hayley smiled with her eyes closed as she was laying on the wonderful bed, looking at some Spanish soap opera and eating chocolates. The door to the room opened and closed as Klaus stepped inside with something Hayley never expected to see. "Klaus!" she yelled out, the smile disappearing from her face a frown replaced it. "Shut the door, will you, love? I do not wish to have to go through the trouble of compelling every single person who sees this." "What are you talking about? What are you doing?" Hayley hissed as she closed the door after making sure that no one has saw or heard them. "I am simply choosing to feed myself properly. You should try to do the same, love. Blood, fresh from the vein is…simply appetizing." Klaus whispered and bit into the dead body of the woman again, sucking some more blood from her. "I thought that we agreed we would let this go. As long as we are on this trip. Klaus…that was an innocent woman. Have you thought about the mere fact that maybe she had children…a family?" Hayley asked him, her eyes flaming with fury.

Klaus looked up into her eyes and noticed how displeased she truly was and sighed, pushing away the body from himself. "I thought you said that we have come here in order to relax and relieve each other of the stress we had back home, have you not, little wolf?" "I did tell you that I want a vacation but I didn't agree to come to Paris in order to suck people dry. I know you don't particularly care for humans but…" Hayley stopped talking as realization hit her and she bit her lip, looking into the eyes of the man she loved. "…I think I may be wrong regarding that statement." Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her, take the body to the closet and place it there. "You have to get rid of it now. It will start to smell very soon. I don't want to sleep like this." "Hayley…" he grabbed a hold of her hand and kept her to him. "What now?" "Why are you upset? This is our nature, love. I know you wish to deny it…" "I don't want to deny it, Klaus but I don't want to start feeding off of innocent people. I have my own set of pride, you know."

Smiling, he nodded and whispered, "Yes, I know. You are Queen of wolves, more than you will ever wish to be of vampires. Your heart…the heart of a wolf…while mine is the heart of a cruel vampire. Forgive me, Hayley, but I was not always a hybrid. I have lived most of my past as a vampire. I barely have any connection to my wolf side. I have never taken the liberty to turn…to know what it feels like…" "But you did turn other werewolves in hybrid, didn't you?" Hayley asked. Klaus avoided her eyes but she placed her hand on his face and caressed it gently. "Hey, I am not judging you. You know I wouldn't. I understand completely. I just want you to be honest with me. Why did you spend your life turning werewolves into hybrids?" "That is a ridiculous question, love. You know that I craved power." Hayley smiled and shook her head. "You craved for more than that. Rebekah told me everything. She told me that you craved family above all…and you didn't want to be the only hybrid in existence."

Smiling at her, Klaus pulled Hayley into his arms and shared a long, satisfying kiss with her before whispering in her ear, "And what do you know? As of now, I am not the only hybrid in existence." Hayley giggled and pulled away, telling him. "Let's go out to dinner. The two of us. Paris is romantic at night. Did you know?" "Of course I know. I have been here several times before. But it is the first time with you." He admitted. "So, what do you say, Hybrid King, will you take me to dinner?" Hayley asked with a seductive smile to which Klaus immediately responded with a kiss on her neck. "I would love to. Get dressed." "Gladly." Hayley whispered and went to the closet, pulling out a very expensive dress she had brought with her and started stripping right in front of him, making his desires awaken inside of him. Once she had the dress on, he stepped over to her and started kissing her deeply. Hayley knew what she wanted. She could sense him…the primal werewolf instinct of when a wolf wanted to mate with the other.

"Not now." She whispered. "Then as soon as we come back." Klaus replied, smirking and pulling her out of the room. They arrived at a restaurant called, Le _Meurice_. "The finest in Paris, as I have been told." Klaus told her and watched her carefully as she sat down. The dress was showing all of the best parts of her body, making him want her even more by the moment. "I think I will like it here." Hayley told him. After looking over the menu, the waiter arrived and took their order. "Bienvenue, monsieur et chère dame! Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir? " He asked. "Le saumon pour moi et pour la dame. " Klaus answered him. Smiling, the waiter took their menus. Klaus reached over the table and took her hand in his, kissing it, gently. "I know that you probably won't believe me…but I want you to know that I am deeply devoted to you, love. I am." Hayley smiled, but chose not to say anything. "About Cami…" Klaus started but Hayley cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it, Klaus." "Neither do I, but you still seem upset and I want to assure you that I…" "No, please. It's okay." Hayley interrupted him again. Frustrated, Klaus gripped tighter around her hand, making her look up into his eyes. "I hold deep love and respect for you, little wolf. It is you with whom I want to spend an eternity with and no one else."

"I want the same thing, Klaus." Hayley responded and smiled at him. As he let go of her hand, a waitress came to bring in their order. Her breathing hitched, sensed by both Klaus and Hayley who looked up at her. "Aurora?" Klaus asked, surprised to see the young woman stand there, with one hand on her hips and the other holding the tray with their food. "It's me. I never thought I'd see you again, Klaus." Aurora whispered and set down the plates, looking over at Hayley with both shock and contempt. "Who is this?" both women asked, looking at Klaus. "Aurora, I would like for you to meet Hayley Marshall. She is the mother of my miracle child, but also the love of my life. Hayley, this is Aurora. We were friends once." Seeing the look on Aurora's face, Hayley didn't feel at all like this woman and Klaus were just friends a while back. And seeing the angry look the woman gave her didn't make her feel any better either. Before they knew it, Aurora had taken a seat at their table and was engaging in conversation with Klaus, as Hayley felt more and more left out.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is going to be a bit amusing for Camlijah. Spoiler: Prepare for a drunk Cami. Hope will be included a bit more. As for Klayley, I wanted to introduce this Aurora character, whom we will be seeing in season 3, as a sort of Genevieve.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	4. Booze And Board Games

**In the previous chapter, Elijah hired a masseuse for himself in order to relieve himself of the stress accumulated with the disobedience of the vampires. Melanie, the masseuse working for Elijah, was suspected by Camille, as being used as a rebound, as Elijah had used many women after Gia's death. After the main vampires, Victor and Simon threatened and nearly sexually abused the girls at Rousseau's, Camille needed to use every ounce of her energy to convince Elijah to control the vampires. Klaus and Hayley had a very intimate discussion about their lives, after which they were surprised with the arrival of Aurora, a past acquaintance of Klaus'.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Camille and Vincent have a special phone conversation on which they agree to meet one another for dinner. As things backfire that night, Vincent is forced to renounce on his plans with Cami, which leaves her depressed and lonely, thinking alcohol is the best solution to her problem. Board games and booze seem to be the methods applied to a drunk Cami and a cranky Elijah, as things escalade where Hope is concerned. Meanwhile, Klaus and Hayley are invited at a bar, where Aurora works, for more drinks, jealousy and revelations.**

* * *

Cami woke up the following morning with a slight headache as she remembered the events which occurred the other day. Another fallout with Elijah, after she practically had to drag him out of his bed and force him to take a stand against the vampires, who were bothering the ladies at the bar. What frustrated her even more was her friend, Claire, who had suddenly started criticizing her for not appreciating the so called wonderful things Elijah had done for them. After brushing her hair, she headed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, hoping that would be the perfect solution to what was going on with her. She went to the kitchen, grabbed some pancakes for herself and headed back up to the bedroom, not wanting to see the particularly grumpy Elijah Mikaelson that morning. On cue, Cami groaned as she heard the yelling from the nursery. Hope was waking up the entire compound with her wailing. "I'm coming!" Cami called out to her and went to the door even though she barely felt any energy inside of her legs, to carry her there.

"Oh no." she mumbled to herself as she watched Elijah already standing over the crib, and caressing the child's forehead, making her giggle and forget about the wailing. "When did you get here?" she asked as she grabbed the baby's bottle, already filled with fresh milk, prepared by the maids. "Just now. I figured that it would be better for me to spend some quality time with my niece." "Good for you. I am sure Klaus and Hayley would be very proud to see this change of attitude." He glared at her, as she would not meet his eyes. Gently, the blonde picked up the baby in her arms and headed over to the rocking chair, where she sat down and fed the baby her bottle. "Camille, I do not wish for there to be this rift between us. Why do you think there might be any rift? I am fine with what is going on. In fact…I don't care, just as long as you don't cause problems for me. My life is way more fragile and useless than yours is." Elijah noticed the sadness in her tone even though she was trying to be bitter with him.

Taking a seat on a chair, he asked, "And why would you believe that your life is useless? You are young; you are caring, passionate, intelligent, even though your psychological skills are a bit…old fashioned, should I say." She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. "Old fashioned? Really? I think that you are just grumpy because I managed to get to you at the plantation house." "You did not." "I got a true breakthrough with you. You have to admit that, Elijah." "You…did…not." He snapped more firmly this time. His nostrils were flaring and more and more, Cami noticed that he was starting to act just like his brother, in complete denial of who he was. "Okay, then. Suite yourself. I am just happy with what I accomplished. You should be too." When he didn't answer, she looked up and noticed that his eyes were on the child she was feeding. "Yeah, my life is boring and useless for many reasons. For one thing…nothing interesting ever happens with me. I just want to feel different at times. I want to have some excitement in my life…and I did for a while…also because of your family's troubles."

"You believe that the simplest things you do in life…are boring?" Elijah asked her in a whisper. Once he saw her nod, he bit inside his cheek and expressed himself. "Your life is simple, Camille…and that is what makes it so special in every way. You have nothing to fear. You lead a life of comfort." "Comfort?" Cami exclaimed in shock at how he chose his words. "You think that my life represented comfort?!" she almost yelled out and at once, Hope started crying in her arms, grabbing a hold of her breasts and squeezing tightly with her little hands, making Cami yelp out at the strength of this baby. "No, no, no. You shouldn't do that." Cami whispered and pried the child's hands off of her. "Melanie!" Elijah called out and Cami's eyes widened as she saw the masseuse entering with a small smile on her face. "You called for me, Mr. Mikaelson?" "Yes. Camille seems to be in pain. Take the child and feed her. Can you do that?" he asked and Cami gaped at him as Melanie took Hope from her arms, bowing slightly with a seductive smile. "Yes, of course, Mr. Mikaelson."

The moment she left, Cami stamped her foot. "Why would you do that? Hope is my responsibility. Hayley wants me to take care of her. You can't just give that child to a person we barely know." "What I know is that you are under a lot of stress and the baby can do a lot worse for you. Until you settle down, I believe that Melanie is perfectly capable of feeding and taking care of Hope. I am paying her as well." "So what are you now, my watchman?" Cami demanded with her hands crossed over her chest. She winced lightly at the pain she now felt on her breasts. Elijah looked down onto the place where pain was making it impossible for her to think clearly, and she flushed, not bearing the idea of him looking at her breasts. Clearing his throat, Elijah looked up and rubbed his chin. "You were saying that your life brings you no comfort. I believe you ought to be given arguments against your beliefs." "And why do you feel that?" "Because as I have said it before, your life has never been as complicated and as messy as mine." Cami could feel the tears filling up in her eyes, threatening to fall like waterfalls. "Really? That's what you think?" she asked in a soft voice, which made him stare at her in surprise.

He felt he couldn't understand her emotional stress. "My brother and my uncle died, Elijah. The only family I had left and now the only people I feel are as close to being my family is yours. And after what happened with Klaus and Hayley…I feel even further apart from your family. I have no one. You have so many people around you who want to help you recover from your loss. I have no one! No one! Do you understand me?" Camille escaped her tears, making Elijah feel like a complete fool of praising her life when she was suffering so much. "Forgive me." He whispered and cupped her face, and embracing her, as her head rested on his shoulder, and sniffled from the tears and the emotions which overwhelmed her. Her phone started ringing, which made both of them snap from their trance and pulled away from each other. Looking at the caller ID, Cami smiled when she saw Vincent's name. "I have to take this." She told Elijah, but he didn't move to leave, so she just answered the call.

" _Hello, my beautiful blonde! How are you?"_ Cami could hear Vincent's voice from the other line and had never felt more excited than at that moment. "I'm fine." She whispered and watched as Elijah glared a little. _"Are we still good for dinner right now?"_ "Now? It's morning, Vincent. You said tonight." She argued and let out a small laugh, after wiping away the tears from her face. She couldn't deny that this man's voice just brought a smile on her face and lightened up her day. _"Yes, of course. My mistake. We are going to listen to jazz, so prepare yourself."_ "You know how much I love it. Of course I will be ready." _"Okay, sweetheart. I will pick you up at…7 PM…maybe…?"_ "Yes. 7 o'clock on the dot is perfect. I will be ready." _"Very well. I will be there…on the dot!"_ Vincent told her before hanging up. "You are going out tonight?" Elijah asked as he looked through the shelves of books placed in the nursery. Cami rolled her eyes and growled, "How convenient for you to eavesdrop on a personal conversation." "I am a vampire, Camille. I tend to listen without even wanting to do so."

"Well that is why I asked you to leave the room." "It wouldn't have helped." Elijah answered. How did he become so infuriating? Cami was wondering to herself. "More and more, you are becoming the spitting image of your brother. I thought you should know that." Cami whispered, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She wondered what the real problem was with him. Yes, it was one thing for someone to grieve when losing a loved one…but Elijah had been acting like a complete incompetent ever since he lost Gia, at the hands of his brother. "That is impossible. My brother and I couldn't have been more different than we are now." "You can say that again. It's like you've switched personalities. He is acting like the responsible one…and now you are acting like the irresponsible one." "I beg to differ." Elijah mumbled, looking over a child's book in surprise at what it contained. "How is it possible that we read this to children? It is unethical." "That's what you think." Cami snapped and placed the book back on the shelf. "I ask you again. Are you really going out tonight with…Vincent?"

"Yes. Why does that seem to be a problem for you?" Cami asked, with her hands on the opposite arms, liking his reaction to the conversation she shared with the warlock on the phone. "Because you are to keep Hope company." "I thought that you were eager to keep her company as her uncle, Elijah. Now you have your chance. I won't be long tonight. An hour or two tops. If she wants her bottle, I am sure that you can always ask Melanie to feed her, right?" Before Elijah could answer, Melanie came inside with the child in her hands. "I'm sorry for disturbing but…someone asked for me?" "Yes. I am going out tonight, and if you are so eager to take care of Hope, I am sure that you wouldn't mind taking a few hours off from your…therapy, let's call it that, with Mr. Mikaelson here." Melanie opened her mouth to speak but Cami cut her off. "Good. The date starts at 7 PM. I will go and get ready. I need the perfect dress to wear for the occasion." Smirking at the grunt of contempt Elijah released, Cami headed out.

…

The night was quiet and it was expected by Elijah, who found himself a good book to read after dealing with the city business. Checking his time, he noticed it to be 7 o'clock already. "Camille must be on her way." He whispered, a discomfort washing over him for an unknown reason, at the thought of this woman on a date. This was his chance, to do as he planned and spend a quiet evening with his niece. Just as he left his study, someone exclaimed, "SHE'S MAD!" Elijah headed over to the place where the sounds were heard and noticed Victor running around and letting a hand go through his hair. "Victor!" Elijah exclaimed, still displeased with this vampire, who tried to come as close as rape a couple of bartenders. "Yes." Victor said. "What is the meaning of all of this shouting? Need I remind you that Hope might be a powerful being but she is a baby still and requires her rest?" Victor smirked and mumbled, "Maybe you should tell Cami that." "I beg your pardon?" "She's gone mad. See for yourself." Victor pointed towards the Art Room and then left.

Frowning, Elijah made his way there at once and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw a bucket of paint being thrown at him. Yelling out, Elijah took a step back but it was too late, as his clothes were spattered with rich colors of red, blue, green and yellow. "Camille!" Elijah exclaimed, outraged by her behavior. The girl could only laugh as she threw another pile of paint at him. She herself was in all colors. "What is going on with you? Why are you acting like an unreasonable…?" before he could scold her, he noticed four bottles of wine on the table in his brother's Art Room. "Wow! You really are a jerk." Cami said and grabbed a hold of a vase and threw it at his head. Elijah managed to dodge it just in time before it hit him. Furious, he speeded forward and grabbed her by her hands and growled, "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing?" Cami looked at him in an innocent way and whispered, "Vincent stood me up! The bastard stood me up! Oh…the jerk! You're just like him!" Cami started laughing like a crazy person before pulling herself away from Elijah.

"Please be reasonable. It is not my fault!" he snapped but Cami grabbed another vase and missed, throwing it far away from him. "LIAR!" she yelled out and then started getting dizzy. "Oh, for goodness' sake." Elijah whispered to himself, not believing what was happening. He caught her before she could fall off her feet and held her close to him as she mumbled, "He is a jerk. So are you. Jerks." Rolling his eyes, Elijah scooped her up into his arms bridal style and took her to her bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed. She was not passed out, not at all. Looking up at him, Cami started smiling and then laughing all of a sudden. "You are such a sweetheart…but still a jerk." "Very well. I will leave you here so you can rest. You cannot handle a child in this state. I will make sure Melanie tends to her." Before he could move away, her legs got wrapped around him and was pulling him on the bed towards her. The seductive grin frightened him as he tried to detangle himself from her. She was drunk and she did not know what she was doing. He was trying to convince himself of that.

"My dearest Camille, even as drunk as you are, I am not going to allow such behavior. It is rude and…" "Shhh." Cami placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "Do you know what your problem is? You are so boring, Elijah. I mean…like…you are the noble one, but still so…" She scrunched up and looked like she couldn't say anything. "Boring?" Elijah asked her, wondering if this was the word she was looking for. A goofy smile appeared on Cami's face as she nodded at once and mumbled, "Yeah, that's the word." "You have used it before. Try finding a synonym." Elijah decided to play along with her mind for a while, as she continued to hold him in place with her legs wrapped around his waist. Punching into his chest, Cami growled. "See? You are…out of place. A mess. Get away from me, you pervert!" The moment she yelled out the last sentence, Elijah panicked and got off of her as Cami arranged her clothes. "Why were you leaning over me like that? Do you like me? Do you want to sleep with me?" Elijah was in complete shock that he didn't know what to say.

Afterwards, Cami started grinning again as she whispered, "I knew you would like me eventually. But I didn't know I would like you, because you are so…" "Boring?" "Yeah, that's the word." Elijah felt like slapping himself at that moment as he whispered, "Camille, you are far too young and intelligent for this. I am sure that you will regret all of this the moment you become sober again. Let me see to it that the maids prepared a soft drink for you. Or just plain water…or coffee to sober you up." As he went to the door, Cami yelled out, "You need to get out more! You need to loosen up, Elijah! God you don't fool anyone with that noble stag crap!" He didn't know the reason why a small smile appeared across his lips at her words. A couple of moments later, the ground started shaking and Elijah held on to the door for dear life as Camille yelled out from the bed, "WOAAAAAAH! FUN! FUN! FUN!" The earthquake stopped, as Melanie came out of the nursery without the child in her hands. "What's happened?" Elijah asked her at once. "I don't know. There is something wrong with that baby!" Melanie pointed at Hope, who was sitting peacefully in her crib. "She did this! She produced the earthquake!" Melanie exclaimed.

Before he knew it, Elijah found himself at the coffee table with his legs crossed, as Cami was opposite him and was gulping down another bottle of beer. "Oh, this is so good! WOAH!" Cami exclaimed and smirked as she saw Elijah had let his hand go to his forehead, in annoyance, and confusion. "Listen…I got dumped and you are being here like a…" "Boring jerk?" Elijah asked sarcastically, knowing that these two words were the only ones she used to describe him as she was drunk. "Yeah. That's the word." Elijah shook his head in frustration just as Cassandra came towards them with a cup of coffee. "Yes, this is for Camille. Thank you." After a lot of effort to make her drink the coffee brought to her, Elijah pulled out the board game they once played at the safe house, when they were watching Hope all on their own as well. The board games seemed to have attracted Cami's attention, who grinned widely. As the games progressed and Elijah and Cami took turns asking and responding to questions, Elijah felt relieved as he saw that she was getting calmer and the alcohol was seeped out of her system. With that smile on her face while she was drunk, Elijah couldn't help but notice the change in atmosphere. He liked it. He liked spending time with her.

"Ugh." She mumbled as she soon as she came to her senses and put down the cards, rubbing her forehead. "Elijah, why am I feeling this way? Why have I been drinking?" she asked him. "Perhaps because...Vincent stood you up." "He didn't show up?" "That is what I understood from you." "What are you…?" Elijah sighed and put down the cards, standing up and going over to her, picking her up bridal style and taking her up to her bedroom. "Why are you putting me to bed?" she asked, groggily. He smiled and mumbled, "You need your rest. Now, go to sleep before I am forced to compel you to do that." "But I feel fine." "You will have a massive hangover when you wake up. Trust me. You drank five bottles." "Five?" "Yes…and for a human…that means a long period of headaches. Now, ho to sleep." "But Hope…" "I will take care of it. Go to sleep now. We will speak in the morning." "Elijah…" Cami mumbled and looked like she wanted to say more, but the tiredness in her voice was noticed. Slowly, her eyes closed and Elijah left the room, amazed of the day he had.

…

" _Aurora, I would like for you to meet Hayley Marshall. She is the mother of my miracle child, but also the love of my life. Hayley, this is Aurora. We were friends once."_ Klaus had presented his past lover to her, in an extraordinary way and Hayley had to give him credit that he was doing everything possible as to not upset her. Hayley took a deep breath as she put on her earrings that evening, and looking in the mirror at the dress she was wearing. At once, she felt his lips on her neck and her worries ceased to exist. "You look stunning, sweetheart." Klaus mumbled and bit into her earlobe playfully, as she turned around to face him. "You don't think that this is too formal, right? After all, we are going to a bar, not a ball." Klaus frowned and pulled her towards him. "Since when are you this interested in fashion, love?" "I am not. I just…don't want to look like a prissy woman, if you know what I mean. That isn't really my type at all." Klaus chuckled and added, "Knowing your type, you would have probably preferred attending this small gathering in jeans and a sweatshirt."

She hit his chest playfully and shook her head. "You know that I am not like that either." "We'll see. Perhaps after a couple of drinks tonight…I shall discover more about you." Hayley laughed and shook her head. "There is nothing to know more than what I have already told you and you know a lot about me anyway, Klaus." "What I know for sure is that you never cease to amaze me, little wolf. And if I were to know everything about you right now…I wouldn't have liked it. But there is more about you, and I wish to learn it in the future. Now, shall we go?" He saw her lips pursing. "What is it?" he asked her. "You know why we came here, right?" "Of course. We came in order to relax." "And define relax." Hayley nearly snapped. Klaus frowned and said, "Love, I am not sure that I understand what you mean." "You know what I mean, Klaus. I came here for us…not to spend time with your ex. And we are going to a bar. We go to bars in New Orleans too. The bars there are better anyway." "You wished for something more formal for tonight?" "Yes. And not with Aurora." He didn't know what to say so he pressed a firm smile on his face and mumbled, "Let's just go. We have been invited."

The drive to the bar was more peaceful, and when they arrived, they were hoping for a bit more fun, used to the craziness Rousseau's had presented throughout the years. The beautiful Aurora was serving drinks to the French as Klaus and Hayley entered through the door. "It's too quiet. What kind of bar is this?" Hayley asked and Klaus simply laughed. "I suppose not all French bars are lively and colorful as ours was in New Orleans." He turned to look at her with an amused expression on his face but his heart dropped when he saw that she was not smiling, and was looking rather upset. "Love, what is it?" he asked, pulling her aside, as for the others to not see her disappointment. "I just don't want to be here." "Love, Aurora invited us. I don't believe it is polite to refuse her, especially since I have known her in the past. She just wants to catch up, and to know you." "Really? That is what you think she is doing?" "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means that you just don't know when to let go of your past, Klaus. You keep telling me, or rather showing me that you hold so much care and respect for me, and yet you bring me to a bar where your ex works. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?"

"I don't know what…" She scoffed and crossed her hands over her chest. "No, of course you don't know what to say. You just do what you like, with no remorse whatsoever. You must be very proud of yourself." "I am not proud to see you like this. I know that she and I have had history, but she was my past. I have already expressed that you are my present and my future. Why do you create so much antagonism towards me, little wolf?" "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO…" Hayley yelled out and everyone at the bar turned around to look at her, even Aurora, who frowned. Hayley took a deep breath and whispered, "I don't want to see you with your ex, Klaus. And I didn't come here in order to see her try to win you back. I have pride to protect for myself." She told him firmly but more quietly. Aurora made her way to them at that moment with a small smile, which Hayley knew was just fake. "Is everything okay?" she asked with that sweet and innocent voice of hers. "Everything is fine. Unfortunately, I am not feeling well and I want to go back to the hotel. If Klaus wants to stay, then he can stay." Hayley told her.

As she turned to leave, Klaus grabbed a hold of her hand and stopped her. "Hayley, stop it. You are being ridiculous, love." "I should not be forced to handle all of this. If you want to stay, fine. Stay and drink as long as you like. Stay with your ex and talk about the good old days. I came here to relax, not to feel more stressed than I felt at home. Thank you for changing that for me. I will see you in the room when you're…done." Turning around, she stormed out of the bar, with her heels pressing hard against the cold floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Camlijah might just start to patch things up now, but the next chapter is going to be more hilarious this time. Both Elijah and Cami will be traumatized their entire lives :D As for Klayley, I always planned to put Aurora as an obstacle for them. Let's see what Klaus' intentions are, but Hayley was completely right in what she told him. This was supposed to be their vacation, for their love for each other...not for him to meet an ex.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	5. Revealing Everything

**Previously, on** **The Psychologist And The Noble Stag,** **Camille had planned a dinner date with Vincent, after confronting Elijah, for his lack of responsibility all of a sudden around the compound. After she was stood up by Vincent that night, Cami took a left turn and drunk her way into quite a fascinating night which brought Elijah amusement from her behavior, but also concern, while Melanie watched over Hope, who was producing earthquakes. After booze and board games, Cami was helped into bed, for a fresh start. Meanwhile, Hayley felt uncomfortable seeing Aurora, Klaus' ex at a party in her bar, expressing it to Klaus publicly, and leaving the man she loved alone with his past fling.**

* * *

 **PLOT: After having another cranky night because Vincent wouldn't return her calls, Cami is even more emotionally destroyed by Hope, who suddenly cannot stop crying, no matter what she, Melanie and Elijah try. A thunderstorm starts, which sends the vampires in worry that Hope might also be the cause of it. After leaving the compound for some peace of mind, after Melanie tried to seduce him, Elijah returns, finding himself in the most awkward and embarrassing situation with Camille. In the meantime, Klaus and Hayley discuss Aurora and Hayley's attitude towards her and the unexpected surprises of their trip, which leads Klaus to wrong actions.**

* * *

 _Cami growled. "See? You are…out of place. A mess. Get away from me, you pervert!" The moment she yelled out the last sentence, Elijah panicked and got off of her as Cami arranged her clothes. "Why were you leaning over me like that? Do you like me? Do you want to sleep with me?" Elijah was in complete shock that he didn't know what to say. Afterwards, Cami started grinning again as she whispered, "I knew you would like me eventually. But I didn't know I would like you, because you are so…" "Boring?" "Yeah, that's the word." Elijah felt like slapping himself at that moment as he whispered, "Camille, you are far too young and intelligent for this. I am sure that you will regret all of this the moment you become sober again. Let me see to it that the maids prepared a soft drink for you. Or just plain water…or coffee to sober you up." As he went to the door, Cami yelled out, "You need to get out more! You need to loosen up, Elijah! God you don't fool anyone with that noble stag crap!"_

Things were coming back to Cami after a night of disasters. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so lost…so confused. She looked at the small table next to her bed and noticed a cup of warm coffee, along with an aspirin. "What do I need an…?" she whispered but the sudden appearance of a headache answered that question for her, and she took the pill silently, sipping her coffee. "Oh Hope." She whispered afterwards, thinking of how Hayley had left her in charge of the baby. She had put all her faith in the blonde, and now she felt like was letting her down. Slowly, Cami finished her coffee and got out of bed, stretching her legs. That aspirin really made her feel better though. She knocked on the nursery door, knowing that he would be there. "Enter." She heard his deep voice, and she pushed open the door.

Hope was sitting on his lap, while he held a poetry book in his hands. "Ah, I see you have awakened. I was expecting Melanie." "Your masseuse is now Hope's babysitter? You really think that is a good idea?" "And why not? Are you a good idea, Camille, because you have shown me a clear example the other night that you are not suitable to taking care of an infant, especially one with supernatural abilities. You are a mere human." Cami crossed her hands over her chest. "Listen, I know that I have been…well, I lost all the control I had the other night, okay? And I know that I must have given you an improper image of myself, but this is who I am, Elijah. I am a mess right now, and Vincent certainly didn't make things easier for me." "If you do continue to pine for him, you will lose even more control, and I am not sure that I will be okay with giving you a second chance." "I can handle it, okay? I'll be fine. Now give me her." Cami took Hope in her arms and twirled her around. The baby started crying at once and Cami had to rush to get her the milk. "She must miss her mommy. I think that's the problem." She whispered as she finally fed her. The door opened, revealing Melanie, dressed in something super classy. "Hey, Cami! I see that you are feeling well! Both you and Hope made such a racket the other night!" She let out a small laugh before containing herself.

"Are you going somewhere?" Cami asked. Hope let out a small burp, making Melanie laugh again and she came over to rub the small child's cheek with her finger. "Yes, we are." Elijah answered for her and he got up from the chair. Cami watched him with curiosity. He was arranging his suit in front of the mirror before finally turning to Melanie with that charming smile of his and saying, "I am ready to leave now." "Why are you leaving with her? What is going on?" A slight blush appeared on Cami's cheek as she realized that this might not have been her business to interfere but she couldn't help it. She hated being alone in that compound, having to deal with the alpha vampires, Simon and Victor. Elijah turned towards Melanie and he mumbled, "Give us a moment, please. Wait by the car outside." "Sure." Melanie looked at the two of them and plucked her lips, grabbed her bag and headed out, closing the door with a bang. "So, are you going to tell me or what?" "I believe you already know what is going on, but you wish to hear it from me." "Yes, please. I do." "Melanie and I are going to spend the day together." "In what way?" "I beg your pardon?" "Oh for God's sake, Elijah! If you are dating her, then why don't you just say so? Is it that hard?"

"Of course not. I simply thought that you might have a problem with me going out today." "Why? Because Vincent stood me up yesterday? I am able to take care of myself! Go and have fun with your masseuse if that is what you want." She turned around and got in the rocking chair, as Hope was closing her eyes. The baby slept a lot more than she could realize. Her eyes peeked up at him and noticed him gazing at her with such curiosity, but he was not moving towards the door. "Your date must be waiting, so what are you still doing here, Elijah?" "I thought we have agreed to put our differences aside for the sake of this child we have to take care of. I would hate to ruin the trip for Niklaus and for Hayley. I suggest we make it work." Cami rolled her eyes and whispered, "Yeah, I am sure you wouldn't want to wreck their trip." "What are you insinuating?" "You were once in love with Hayley, Elijah. But she is in love with your brother. That doesn't bother you enough to make you want to wreck their trip?" "No." Elijah didn't hesitate to answer this question.

"And why not?" "Would you do something like this to Niklaus? You would ruin his happiness because it didn't work out between the two of you? We have all learned to move on and I thought by calling Vincent and spending time with him, you have learned to move on as well. I was in love with Hayley, and I lost her, just as I have fallen later in love with Gia and I lost her as well. I am ready to move on with my life in hope that I might find someone with whom I can be truly comfortable with, just as Niklaus and Hayley have found each other. I suggest you do the same." He turned to leave but Cami's voice stopped him. "I didn't mean it like that. I hated losing both Klaus and Hayley as friends so that is why I accepted to look after Hope for them. She is my last possible connection to this family I have grown to care about. I am glad that you are moving on. I am doing the same thing, but at least I am taking my time to find someone who is right for me and I don't jump in a relationship with the first person I get close to." "Are you suggesting that is what I am doing with Melanie?" "Yes." "That is a matter of opinion. Have a good day, Camille!" he exclaimed and opened the door for himself to leave.

"Wait!" "What is it now?" he asked, feeling a bit disturbed but intrigued. "I want to thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I know I was a burden. I really am sorry." Cami whispered. He turned around and his eyes met hers. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Don't worry about it, Camille." "What is so funny?" "You were not only confused the other night but you were also rather amusing. I am sure that with time, the memories will start coming back to you." Camille blushed, looking embarrassed at what else she could have possibly said to him while drunk. She covered her eyes with her hand and whispered, "Fine." The door closed after he left and Cami's phone buzzed. Looking down, she noticed Vincent's caller ID. She stared at it long and hard and then she put the phone on the table, refusing to take his call. It wasn't as if she didn't want to hear from him…but she was still hungover partially from the other night, and she really felt embarrassed about telling him that she had been drinking. "What are the two of us going to do all day, sweetie?" Cami asked her with a small smile on her face. Hope looked at her, with adoring eyes and burped. "Hey, you know what would be fun? We should send your mommy and daddy some pictures of you. They've been gone for five days already."

…

Later that afternoon, Cami was pacing in her room. She had done everything possible with Hope, and had taken care of her all day. Everything went smoothly and even the vampires didn't cause any more problems. Claire had called her that day to fill her in on how they really needed her back on the job, but also to ask more questions about Elijah, their savior. Cami didn't know what it was but she felt a pang inside her heart when Claire told her that some friend of hers, Rachel was interested in getting Elijah's phone number. "I don't know it. If she wants to have a date with him, she should just ask him herself. I am not one of the owls in the Harry Potter series, to send messages from one place to another, Claire." She told her. _"Alright, fine. I can see that you are still pissed at him for some reason, but you have to remember, that those cruel vampires of his tried to rape us a couple of days ago, and he saved our honor. You can't help it if the other girls now have a crush on him. Frankly, I do too. Can't you just help me out here?"_ "No, I told you, Claire. I am not interested in getting his phone number for you or Rachel or whoever. I'd look ridiculous in front of him and that is not something I want right now."

" _Wow! What is wrong with you? Are you like in some sort of competition with him or something?"_ Cami sighed and ran her hair through her long blonde locks. "Look, you see him as one of those saviors, the knight in white and shiny armor, but I see him differently. I am not in competition with him, but I suggest you try living under the same roof as him. Ever since Gia…he's been acting more and more like his brother." _"Well, can you blame him? Gia was his lover. Of course he wouldn't be himself. Not much has passed since she died."_ "And remember how she died." _"Yeah, you told me that Klaus sacrificed her, in order to kill the evil witch."_ "I feel sorry that their relationship hadn't made much progress since then. And if I were Elijah, I admit that it would take me a long while before I would forgive my brother if he killed my lover." _"So, you see? You do get him? What's so hard, living under one roof with him?"_ Cami looked at the clock and sighed, seeing that it was 6 PM. She had been talking to Claire on the phone for a whole hour. "Listen…I better get going. I have a baby to look after, remember?" _"Yeah, sure. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."_ "Bye. And tell Rachel that I'm sorry." _"Will do…but she won't like the response I will give her."_ "I don't care. Tell her to get his phone number herself. Bye."

After she ended the call, Cami yawned and rested her head against the sofa, looking at Vincent's caller ID. She had tried to get a hold of him four times that day, but he wouldn't pick up. It exasperated her. Then, she called herself a hypocrite in her mind. How could she react like that? She was the one who refuse to pick up his call in the morning. Feeling somehow guilty that he was probably angry with her, Cami stood up and went into Hope's room. As soon as she did, she saw that the child was looking out the window, from her crib. "Hey, little girl. Why aren't you sleeping?" Although, as Cami went to her side, she saw that Hope's eyes were fixed on some of the stars. "You like them?" Cami asked her with a smile on her face. The smile was replaced with a frown when out of nowhere, the sky started darkening faster than usual, and a thunder bolt was seen. "A storm. How did this happen?" Cami asked and immediately closed the window, so the wind wouldn't blow the rain or the leaves inside. Looking back at Hope, Cami noticed that her eyes were still fixed on the clouds.

"Oh, dear God! She is doing it again. Earthquakes, now a storm…what is next?" Cami told herself, trying to keep calm. Looking through her phone, she found Elijah's number and dialed it at once. A couple of rings passed and Cami was getting restless. She realized he must have still been busy with Melanie to pay attention to his incoming calls. She angrily ended the call and left the nursery, where she bumped into Victor and Simon. They stood before her with their hands crossed over their chests. "What's the deal sweet cheeks?" Victor asked her, and Cami put her hands on her hips. "Sweet cheeks? A little more vulgar, may you express yourself?" Simon rolled his eyes and stated, "Oh come on! We just want to know what the hell is going on with that storm. People are getting sick and tired of that baby's sudden witch powers." Cami smirked and pulled her phone out again, showing it to them. "Really? Tired? Maybe you can call Klaus and tell him that. Do you have the guts?" Simon and Victor looked at each other, their frightened expression unmissable. "Just keep the kid in check until she can grow in her powers, alright? She is disturbing the whole lot of us, with her surprises." They turned and left. Cami yelled after them, "Well, you can tell Elijah that when he gets home!"

She sighed and realized just how tired she was. She checked her phone for any missed calls or messages from Vincent, but there were none. She realized just how sad she suddenly seemed. Sure, there was nothing serious between her and Vincent yet, but he seemed interested enough to give her company, for now. They had fun dates, and she felt like she needed to see his smiling face more and more. She went into her room after making sure that the maid, Cassandra was looking after Hope. Deciding to get a little time for herself, Cami popped into the shower, letting the warm water rush over her, and there was only one person who was in her mind. His masculine features and his charming smile, but also his way too serious attitude with her just got her heart beating like crazy for the past couple of days, for unknown reasons. The thought that he was with Melanie made her even angrier, that she blocked all thoughts of him from her mind, but her mind slowly started giving her images of when she was drunk and what she was saying to him. "Oh no. Please tell me this isn't real." She whispered to herself.

They had finally reached the entrance of the compound where they were trying to keep themselves protected from the storm. "Melanie…" Elijah tried to compose himself as to not say the wrong things to her. She was sexy, she was fiery and she was passionate, very much like Gia was…but she was not her, and he could feel…there was no connection between them. There wasn't anything they could bond over. They had nothing to discuss, nothing in common. "Elijah, I had a really, really, really good time. I want to do this again. It's like…I crave you." She whispered the last part seductively and strutted over to him in a seductive way. Elijah held his breath and slowly put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from going any further. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked. There was a frown on her face. Elijah knew that for his back pain, and for his personal pleasures, he needed her. She had given him extraordinary massages. "Yes. I am not over, Gia, which makes it impossible for me to move on at the moment." He lied. He was over Gia. He had been for a while, but this was the first time he was realizing the truth about it. She would always hold a place in her heart, but he was ready to move on.

"So, what are you saying? That we can't see each other anymore? You asked me out, remember?" Melanie put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, demanding an explanation. "Yes, I know I have. I asked you out because I thought that I had forgotten about Gia. I thought that I was ready to heal…but I am not." "So when will you be ready? Where does that leave us?" Melanie asked, impatiently. Elijah sighed and finally decided to tell her, "I will let you know when I am ready. I really hope that this doesn't affect our business contract." "Well, of course not. I am a professional. But…will you be able to move on soon?" Elijah gave her a smile, which made her shiver with delight and whispered, "I will inform you when I'll be ready. In the meantime, let us keep our relationship strictly professional. Do you agree?" Giving him another seducing smile, Melanie nodded, and said, "I should go inside. It's late. I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Mikaelson, so I can work my expert hands on you." There was something about that statement which Elijah found completely inadequate.

Pleased to finally be away from Melanie's loud mouth but also from her seductive posture, Elijah went into his room, after checking on Hope and meeting Cassandra. His mind had been completely driven away from Camille that day, and after the argument they had that morning, he didn't think that his company would make her feel any better from what happened the other day. Slowly, he went to the stereo and put on Beethoven in order to get himself more relaxed for the evening. He then took off his clothes completely, and closed his eyes, listening to the music. He turned around in surprise when he heard a loud bang, and the door to the bathroom opened, and Camille stepped out…completely naked as well. "What is with the mu…?" She didn't finish the question, as her eyes darted over to meet his. Without realizing what she was doing, her eyes wandered down to his…everything. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled out, getting red, seeing that his eyes were gazing on her…everything as well. Elijah immediately looked away as Cami grabbed the bed sheets from the bed and threw some at him, and then she cowered in order for the bed to cover her body.

"What are you doing? What is wrong with you?" she yelled out, as Elijah covered himself with the sheets and turned off the stereo. "What happens to be the matter with you? You were in my bathroom, Camille." "It is not your bathroom! It is mine too. There are two doors in this bathroom, which lead to your room, but one leads to my room too! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you come find me? I didn't even know you were here!" The red continued to creep on her cheeks as she averted her eyes from him. Thankfully, he was avoiding her gaze as well. "Alright. Then why don't you explain why you came out the wrong door? This is my room, Camille." "Yeah. I forgot my towels over there by the bed! Like I said, I didn't know you came home! Why are you not wearing anything?" "Because I was about to step into the shower myself." Elijah sighed and rubbed his eyes, adding, "I had a long and tiring day." "I can imagine. What kind of date lasts for seven hours?" she asked him. "I am not obliged to speak to you about it. I suggest you get yourself cleaned up. Please, if you would so kindly…" "I am leaving!" Cami snapped, not wanting to hear another word. She grabbed the towels and headed back into the bathroom. She couldn't believe he had seen her naked. She couldn't believe she saw his…everything. Her heart was beating very fast and she was trembling on the bathroom floor. How could she face him now?

…

Klaus got off the phone once he entered the hotel room that evening. He saw her in the same way he had left her, on the bed, watching TV. He groaned and put the phone away, sitting at the edge of the bed. Hayley continued to look at the movie she was watching and certainly not at him. "Love, how long are you going to continue to be mad?" She didn't answer him, just like she didn't answer him the other day, when they finally reunited in their hotel room. "Do you wish to go home?" he finally asked her and Hayley mustered up a laugh. "I got us the tickets. I wanted to enjoy this trip. I am not going home but if you want to, I am not stopping you." "Hayley, you're infuriating." "And whoever gave you that idea? Sleeping Beauty? You never told me where you found Aurora. Was she in some magical forest, with three fairies looking out for her?" "That's quite a connection you made there, love. I am impressed." He smiled and touched her hand, hoping to get a reaction from her. When it was just the two of them, they could always talk about anything.

Hayley pulled her hand away and turned off the TV. After some while, she stood up and went to the bathroom. Klaus' phone buzzed and he checked it to see he had received a message from Aurora. _Come and meet me at the bar in fifteen minutes. Maybe we should talk and catch up. Alone._ He frowned, not liking the way she had added the last word, as if to make sure that Hayley did not join him. He replied, _Forgive me, love, but I plan on spending a wonderful night with Hayley. Maybe some other time._ Before he had a chance to send that reply, the door to the bathroom opened and Hayley stepped out, after washing her face out of frustration, multiple times. Klaus put the phone away and watched her cross her hands over her chest. "I really am curious. Where did you meet Aurora." She whispered. "It was many years before now, love. We had a connection…a relationship…" "A relationship? That is funny to hear because you told me that you never had a serious relationship before me." "I meant…" "Just go to hell, Klaus! Really! Buy a ticket and just go back home!" she snapped.

"Love, I do not appreciate such attitude from you. There is nothing going on between Aurora and I…" His voice trailed off when Klaus' phone buzzed again and Hayley had a chance to pick it off the table and take a look at the message written by Aurora. _Look, I didn't mean to sound rude in my last message and tell you to come alone, but Hayley doesn't like me. And truthfully, I don't like her either. She made quite hysterical fit the other night I just cannot look past in my bar. I have the same clients coming over here and I don't think they would be too happy to see her. But please come. We need to talk._ Hayley laughed and threw the phone at him. "She wants to meet you again?" "Yes, she wants to. I wanted to reply to her saying that I want to spend the evening with you but I…" "Yeah, right!" "Hayley…" "No! Look, when we started this…you told me that you want me and you know I wanted you just as much. I told you I loved you, and you told me the same. We have a child together too. This is more than just a normal relationship between two people, Klaus. We are bonded forever in more ways than one. I thought that this trip would help us get even closer but as it turns out, it is driving us further apart."

"It is you who is driving us apart. If you would only let me explain to you. Little wolf…" He came closer and cupped her cheek, making her look at him. He then, lost in the intensity of her gaze, leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head, not bearing to be so intimate with him now. "Just go meet your sleeping beauty and leave me alone. I don't want to be close to you right now." She pushed his hands away, as he tried getting closer. "I will not accept such a ridiculous rejection coming from you, Hayley!" "Well, you will have to. Have a good night!" She closed her eyes and took off her clothes, putting on a comfortable, silky nightdress, and she stared out at the Paris lights. She heard his footsteps departing from the room and he banged the door shut after him. Hayley took a seat by her flowerpot and gazed at the beauty of the Eiffel Tower. Her heart ached. She knew she was acting like the obvious jealousy type of lover, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted this trip to be perfect for them. And then the ex, Aurora had to step in and ruin everything for them.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered with how much passion he had made love to her the first night they had moved in this hotel room. They wanted to be with each other. It made them feel at peace, happy, a true family. She picked up her phone and smiled as she looked over the pictures of Hope Cami had sent her. Not knowing what else she could do, she called her, hoping it was not too late. After two rings, she answered, _"Hey, Hayley! How are you? How's the trip?"_ "It's fine but…are you okay? You're gasping for air. Have you been running?" _"No. I am…um…I just got out of the shower and I am…um…wet."_ Hayley raised an eyebrow. Cami was never that good of a liar, but she decided to look past it and just ask her something else. "How are Elijah and Hope? Have you been taking care of them?" _"Hope is amazing. But, we do have some trouble with her. I mean, it is not exactly trouble…she is just kicking into her witchy powers, if you know what I mean. Some of the vampires are freaked out."_ "I hope by vampires, you mean Simon and Victor." _"Yep, them."_

"So, what about Elijah? You seem to be avoiding the subject. Are things not well between the two of you?" _"We're…indifferent. He started dating some masseuse."_ "What?" _"He hired her a couple of days ago to give him massages and now he is dating her. I swear, this is not the man I once knew. He's changed. And he is freaking me out. But what about you and Klaus? How's it going?"_ "We're…fine." Was the only thing Hayley could say. _"Okay, well. It is getting late and I want to get some rest so…we'll be in touch."_ "Okay. Have a goodnight and give Hope a kiss from me." _"Sure thing. Goodbye, Hayley."_ Hayley ended the call and pulled off her nightdress. She knew she must be a bit ridiculous. Sighing, she put on casual pants and a dark sweatshirt, brushing her hair a couple of times before leaving the hotel. She knew just where to look for him. She wanted to be the one to make the first move this time. They had always had fights, where she would wait for him to earn her forgiveness, but she was the one who wanted to end everything that night.

Aurora's place was a couple of blocks away from the hotel. The bar was closed, and Hayley couldn't understand why. It was a spectacular night, and certainly the bar would be getting plenty of clients. She gently pushed open the door and gasped, her heart beating loudly, as she saw the two of them talking at the counter. After a small laugh coming from her, she leaned in and kissed him. Hayley's mouth dropped slightly and she could feel herself heating up from the shame of having to witness something like this. Her breathing hitched and made a sound, to which both Klaus and Aurora snapped from their kiss and looked at the door. "Hayley!" Klaus called out, a desperate look in his eyes, but she shook her head and whispered, "Screw you." Aurora's eyes had a glint of viciousness, as Hayley left the bar slamming the door shut after her.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are very rough between Klaus and Hayley. Neither one of them have been in a proper relationship before so they have no idea what it's like. It has its ups and downs. What do you think will happen now between them? Will the trip be salvaged? What did you think about the crazy moments between Elijah and Cami though?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	6. Up All Night

**In the previous chapter, Cami had a tough morning, having to deal with one of her friends, Claire, and the nonstop crush the other bartenders and waitresses at Rousseau's, have on Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah had to deal with Melanie, to which point he had to tell a fib in order to make sure he won't be seeing her again romantically anytime soon. His night ended in a catastrophe, having been seen naked by Camille, but he also had a chance to see her naked, coming out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, Klaus and Hayley had another fight because of Aurora, and Hayley witnessed a kiss between them.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Vincent finally reaches Camille, and the two decide to spend the day out, running into someone unexpected and ending the date with surprising results. Elijah meets Claire and Rachel at Rousseau's, and infuriates Cami, when he offers his phone number freely. Melanie shows her true colors, cooking up a plan to get Elijah to seek her comfort and not anyone else's. Elijah and Cami are forced to face each other one turbulent night. Meanwhile, Klaus and Hayley have a serious talk about their relationship and about Aurora, which puts their inner desires to the test. Finally, the trip in Paris reaches a conclusion, when Klaus is forced to rush to the airport the next morning.**

* * *

The image was breathtaking, she had to push that thought out of her mind. Cami spent the night in her room, on her bed with her hands covering her face from the shame she felt on what happened. "Oh God. Elijah." She whispered and shook her head again. Never in her life had she imagined that she would be seen naked by him. She had been as close to a relationship with his brother and he never had a chance to see her naked. But Elijah…the brother with whom she had so much in common with, but the brother with whom she would always bicker and have problems with…he was the one that got a clear view of her naked body. "It's so embarrassing." She whispered to herself again and again throughout the night. When she opened her eyes in the morning, she realized that she even forgot to ask him about his date with Melanie. The thought of that girl running her hands all over him now in the massage room made her sick to her stomach. She stood up and grabbed a cup of coffee from downstairs, ready to check on Hope and to feed her.

"What are you doing here?" Cami snapped when she saw Melanie sitting in the rocking chair, already feeding the baby. Melanie gave her a small smile, but she could see that it was not genuine. "I thought it would be a good idea to feed her. She was already up a long while before you woke up. Is there a problem?" she asked her, sweetly, and then looked behind her. Cami sensed his presence and realized why Melanie was acting so sweet with her. She turned around to catch Elijah's stare. He was dressed in his normal suit and his hands were in his pockets. "Do we have a problem here, Camille?" "I am in charge of Hope, right? I should be the one feeding her." "Melanie wanted to help, as you were sleeping." "Why didn't you wake me up?" "I thought I should let you rest. You looked very tired." "How very considerate of you." She replied, sarcastically, the blush already on her cheeks, as he was a perfect reminder of what happened the other day. She was almost certain that Melanie had no idea that happened.

"I guess, I'll just get some breakfast for me, then." Cami whispered, seeing that Hope was already dressed and fed for the morning. "Camille…" Elijah's voice trailed off, but Cami was already walking faster downstairs and she got into the kitchen, ignoring Cassandra's complains, as she was mopping the floor, and hated the footsteps the blonde left on it. "Camille!" Elijah called out again, and opened the door to the kitchen, seeing that she was already helping herself to whatever she wanted. "What do you want?" she asked him, giving him a look which showed that she was surprised. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday…and about today." Cami opened her mouth to speak but she felt the heat rise in her body, his perfect naked figure again appearing in her mind and she gulped. She knew that it would be impossible to forget about it now. "There is no need to apologize for yesterday. It was an accident, right?" "Yes, of course. We were both tired and…" "No need to talk about it. Let's just forgive and forget." "Yes…and about today, I…"

"Elijah, for today, you need to know that I don't appreciate how you bring that masseuse into our personal lives." "Her name happens to be Melanie." "I don't care. I don't care that she is your rebound now. I really don't. But I don't want her to become Hope's nanny and tend to her needs, when I am the one Hayley and Klaus left in charge. Is it really that difficult for you to understand that?" "She just wishes to help." "Help? Really? It seems to me that she is trying the best way possible to infiltrate herself in this family." "If you must know, Melanie and I have been one date but it didn't go further than that." "I see…she must be pissed." "Nonsense. We understand each other, and we are going to continue this business type or relationship we started." "You really think that she is going to settle for that?" "Yes." Elijah responded, calmly. "Fine. Do whatever you want." She looked away as her phone started ringing and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Vincent's caller ID. "You were expecting his call?" Elijah asked and Cami looked up, surprised, that he knew who it was.

"How did you know…?" "You smile around him and when you receive word from him. It is pleasant to watch that smile from time to time." Elijah commented and one of his own smiles made its way on his face as he noticed her blushing for the fourth time that morning. Taking a step back, he left the kitchen, as Cami took Vincent's call. She played with her hair while speaking to him. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was a little too desperate for his attention. The truth was, that she had no man who would be interested in someone like her now, except for him? Cami accepted a date with him out at Rousseau's. The bar was full of customers, and Cami smiled to see Claire busy with her shift yet again. She waved at her, and she waved back, but showed no reaction to her being out with Vincent. Cami's face fell. Was she really that predictable. "Hey are you okay?" Vincent asked her after squeezing her hand gently. "Yeah, I…um…I wanted to ask you why it took you so long to return my calls." "Oh yeah, I was just caught up with work…Davina and everything. You know how she gets."

"I do know. I was her babysitter for a while." Cami admitted and took a seat at a table, fluffing her hair, as Vincent took a seat in front of her too. "You're pretty good with kids, though." "Yeah, I guess that is why Hayley and Klaus hired me." "It isn't complicated for you to look after their child?" "No, why would it be complicated?" "Because you and Klaus…" Cami shook her head and held up her hand. "It wasn't anything serious for him, and I think I was the rebound all along. He wanted Hayley, but he couldn't have her because Elijah was all over her. I realized that after Elijah moved on with Gia. Despite their fights, and the way they break each other's hearts…they are meant for each other, and I came to accept that and move on." Vincent smiled sadly and commented, "You and Elijah are like two broken souls under one roof." "I guess you can say that, but he is more used to moving on than I am. He has ended a lot of relationships and started new ones in his life."

"And what about you?" "What about me?" "Are you ready to start a good relationship with anybody?" Cami smiled and said, "I don't know. Maybe…one day…when I feel like I'll be ready to start over." "Don't you think that someone like Elijah is bringing you down?" "What do you mean?" "He is depositing some of his negative energy onto you. Maybe that is why you are unable to move on." "No, Vincent. I…I will let you know when I'll be ready." As if on cue, the door to the bar opened and Elijah stepped inside, looking around. Some of the waitresses squeaked and some dropped their plates to the ground. Claire met Cami's gaze and a small smile spread on her lips, while Cami groaned and covered her face. "What is it? What did I say?" Vincent asked her at once but Cami shook her head. "It's not your fault. Elijah's here." Vincent looked around and saw Elijah heading over to the counter, demanding a drink. "Of all the places he could be, why did he have to come here? You know that these waitresses are obsessed with him, right? Some want his number." "I know, alright." She did receive that phone call from Claire.

The newest bartender placed a drink in front of him and Cami was lost in thought as she remembered it was the same drink she had poured him that night when they first met. She smiled, thinking back at how charming he was back then, the noble stag. The noble brother, looking for his brother's redemption. Now, he was in no way the same confident person he was that night. He was brokenhearted from Gia's death and was now entering a superficial relationship with his masseuse. Elijah put the drink to his lips, and his eyes wandered over to the beautiful woman standing behind the counter, washing dishes. This was not the beautiful blonde, Claire, but a mysterious brunette girl, who reminded him of the woman he lost, Gia. She had the exact same eyes, piercing into his soul. She turned her head and flashed him a grin. His eyes wandered over to her nametag where he saw that she was named Rachel. Waving at her to come to him, Rachel put down the dishes she was supposed to wash and headed over to him, with her eyes down to her hands, rubbing against each other. "Hey, do you need anything?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Elijah smiled at her, wondering for the first time what it would be like to be in his brother's shoes, to spend his time drinking and wooing women as he used to do. Putting down his drink, Elijah took the girl's hand in his and said, "Rachel…you seem to be shying away from me. Any reason for that?" Blushing, Rachel answered, "I loved how you defended us in front of Simon and Victor in the past couple of days, and I want to tell you that…I love seeing more of you." She was whispering and Elijah could tell how nervous she was. For the moment, she would suit him much better than Melanie would. "You can see more of me if that is what you wish, my dear." Rachel's eyes widened as Elijah took a piece of paper from the counter and then also took out a pen from his suit, scribbling down a number, and handing it to her. "If you are ever interested in meeting me…you may have my number." Rachel gasped as she took the piece of paper from him but she had a big wild grin on her face, nodding with excitement. He didn't know if he was ready to jump in a sexual relationship with anybody, but what was the harm? Rachel was adorable and shy…the obedient type, just what he was looking for.

"I humbly thank you for the drink. I hope to hear from you soon." "Wait! Take my number too, in case…you need anything from me." Rachel said and gave it to him. Elijah smiled and walked away, looking at the corner of his eye to see Rachel hugging Claire with happiness. The rest of the waitresses were looking at Rachel with jealousy. Meanwhile, Vincent checked his phone and said, "Well, I…um…I need to go. I have some new business to take care of." He said and stood up. Cami stood up too, with her eyes constantly on Elijah, who left. "Yeah, that's fine. We can see each other another time." After he left the bar too, Cami's eyes darted over at Claire, who gave her thumbs up, but she rolled her eyes. The blonde couldn't understand what her problem was. Why did she care who Elijah dated? Slowly, she headed back to the compound.

In the meantime, Melanie had given Cassandra orders to clean her room, while she spent more time with Hope. She put Hope on her lap and whispered, "What are the two of us going to do with your uncle Elijah? He says that he is not ready to move on. But he seeks my help through those massages. I want him…I want him badly…and whatever I want, Hope…I get it." Melanie informed her. After kissing the child on her forehead and putting her down in her crib, Melanie tapped on the bars with her finger, thinking of how she would catch Elijah's eye, and then a thought came into her mind. She walked into her room and pulled the cabinet doors open, looking smugly inside at the many potions she had hidden. "I don't think Elijah will mind learning that I am a witch…but first…I need to get his most undivided attention, and make sure that I am the only one he will seek for comfort." She pulled out a pink colored potion from her cabinet and smirked. "One of these in his usual afternoon drinks and he is all mine." Chanting in her own sacred language, Melanie made the cabinet vanish, in order for no one to ever suspect what she truly was.

…

The thunders had started late that night again, only this time, Hope was not the responsible one, and unless the vampires complaining wanted to deal with Elijah, they made sure to keep their mouths shut. Elijah Mikaelson was in his study, running his hand through his hair at the day he just had and how the massages from Melanie relaxed him very much. His eyes also looked down at the drink she had prepared and left for him on the table. It was said to soothe him even more. Taking a sip from it, Elijah laid his head back, trying to rest his eyes for a few minutes, when he heard, "AHHHH!" and a thud on the stairs. He immediately stood up and ran outside of his study to see Cami sprawled on the ground, with one of her hands touching her knee. "Ow." She whimpered, and groaned at the pain that had overcome her leg. "Camille!" Elijah exclaimed, concerned and used his vampire speed to get to her fast and lift her effortlessly into his arms. "What were you doing? How did this happen?" "Please, Elijah, just put me down." She whimpered and kept her eyes closed.

Frustrated, he brought her into his room and closed the door with his leg, putting her down on his king-sized bed. Her hands touched the soft mattress and smiled, not having this feeling for a while now. She felt safe and warm, but she whispered, "Hope. I can't look after her. My leg hurts so bad." Cami stood up on the bed with all the energy that was left in her and she touched her leg to see that it was swollen and the knee was bleeding. "Melanie has Hope. I will bring in Cassandra to tend to you." Elijah informed her and turned around, but Cami called out, "No! Please, stay." She didn't know what came over her, asking him for something like that. Elijah, however, didn't look at all surprised by her request and nodded. "I will still need to bring Cassandra with me." "And what about Melanie? I told you that I don't want her near Hope. I don't like her, Elijah." He groaned and said "I have no one else." "Please find someone else." He didn't listen and walked out the door. Cami lay back on the bed and waited for what looked like a whole fifteen minutes, before Elijah and Cassandra came inside. He took a seat on one of the chair and inspected the way the maid was bandaging Cami's leg.

"Thank you for your help." Cami whispered, bitterly, after Cassandra left. "I thought that you wouldn't want me helping you." "You have enough experience to help me! You didn't have to bring Cassandra! What? You're avoiding having to deal with me now? Are you upset because I don't like Melanie and you do?" "Melanie and I are not in any sort of romantic approach, Camille. I thought I have made that clear to you." "Still, there is something completely off about her. I don't trust her and you shouldn't be working with her anymore either." "Her massages are excellent." He commented and she looked at him as though he were insane. "What is wrong with you? Since when do you act like that? You used to be the voice of reason and now…" "Perhaps I am simply uncomfortable seeing you, due to the fact that you saw my most intimate parts of the body the other night. Do you remember?" Cami wanted to argue right back, but she decided to retire saying, "Point made."

"How are you feeling?" "I am fine. My leg is bandaged and it will heal in no time. It didn't affect my bones or anything, so I can walk." "How did you fall off the stairs, may I ask?" "I don't know. I felt like someone pushed me but when I looked up, there was no one there except you." "Someone pushed you?" Elijah asked, with disbelief. "That's what I felt! But look who I am telling it to. You don't believe a word I say. You don't believe me about what I felt, about Melanie…" Elijah stood up and sat at the edge of her bed, putting his hand on hers, making her heart flutter. "I do believe you. I simply cannot imagine who would dare push you down the stairs." "Probably Victor, Simon or some other vampire, or Mel…" She stopped talking at once. Elijah pulled back his hand and told her, "Melanie's presence in this house makes you feel uncomfortable?" "Yes, and frankly, I am glad that we have only one more week together. Then I can just go back to my old life." She saw him press his hand to his forehead and her heart quickened. "What is it? Do you have a headache?" she asked, stupidly.

He was a vampire, and an Original. How could he get a headache? "I am not sure. For a moment, I felt dizzy…weak…someway I don't normally feel." He whispered and pulled his hand away, looking at her. She noticed his gaze was deep but his eyes looked tired. "You're not okay." Cami told him, and ignoring the pains in her leg, she scooted over to him and placed her hand on his warm forehead. "It's weird. It's like you have a fever, but you're immortal." "Yes. That is the question." Cami bit her lip and told him in a much gentler tone, "I think that maybe we should go talk to Davina…or even Vincent might know what is going on." Elijah shook his head, saying, "No! I refuse to act weak." A giggle escaped her rosy lips, before she said, "Now you really are starting to act like your brother." "I am not my brother, Camille." "I never said that you are Klaus, I just said that you are starting to act like him and...I kind of like your old self." Sighing, he pulled her hand from his forehead and whispered, "Get some rest." "Where are you going?" "To get some rest as well."

…

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Hayley exclaimed. Her heart was shattering by every minute. Klaus stood there, with his heart in the right place, to make up with the woman he loved, but he knew he would have a tough time doing that, when he broke her heart by kissing another. She had spent the day alone in their room, while he was out and about, not having the courage to return to her after what he had done the other day. "It was a moment of weakness, little wolf. It meant nothing." "Nothing? Maybe to you, but it meant a lot to me. It actually confirmed my fears." "Which fears?" "The fears I've been having since I got into this mess or this relationship as you like to call it. You are incapable of being faithful to a woman." "I am faithful. If you had not pushed me away…" "So, that's it? Every time the going gets tough, every time you are backed into a corner, you are going to seek comfort and pleasure in another woman willing to give it to you?" "Aurora and I had a moment which went too far. I never suspected that she…"

"Never suspected? You are a 1000 year old hybrid! You have lots of life experience and lots of experience with women! How could you not expect her to make a move, especially after she specifically told you to go to her without me? I knew it as soon as I read that text." Hayley whispered and crossed her hands over her chest. Her eyes were watered but she refused to let any tear slip. She was better and tougher than to cry for him. That was something she had agreed upon with herself. "Hayley, please listen to me, love! Listen!" he demanded and grabbed her hands, pulling them to his lips. His eyes never left her broken ones. "I have made a mistake, one which I am going to regret for a long time, but I will not let this jeopardize what we have, little wolf. I cannot…you make me desire you with every step you make, every word you speak. The expression on your face is mesmerizing. Your eyes…have captivated my soul and my heart for a long while. I have never committed myself in a relationship with a woman before. It is true that I am still unable to figure out how it works…but I have made myself a promise that I wouldn't try unless I found the right woman. And you are, Hayley. You are the one."

"Your words are not making me cry, and they are not making me feel any easier to what happened. I warned you about Aurora running our trip but you didn't listen. You never listen to me when I tell you something. You refuse to listen!" "I do listen!" "If you had listened, this never would have happened. Can't you see that? You have lowered the chances of me ever getting past the connection you and the sleeping slut still share." Hayley snapped at him, bitterly and pushed him away from her, grabbing her bag and starting to get her clothes from the wardrobe. She was packing, and Klaus was staring at her incredulously. "What are you doing?" "I am leaving. I won't stay here another minute." He wanted to tell her to stop, that this was not right for them…but he knew what he had done, he couldn't take back. So instead, he asked her, "Where will you go?" "I will go home to see my daughter. I thought this trip would be worth leaving her in Elijah and Cami's care for a few days but I guess I was wrong." She picked up her laptop and placed it in her luggage.

She moved towards a shelf, but he grabbed her and pulled her towards him until she collided into his chest. Hayley was fuming with anger, and that wasn't going to pass anytime soon. "I would never go as far as that kiss went, love. I know that is what you are worried about. But making love…I can only do such an intimate thing with you. Please, don't leave. I don't know what I must say to convince you…to persuade you. Please, stay." He connected his forehead with hers but she whispered, "You are a coward. You saw me saw you kiss the sleeping slut, and you didn't even come back to me yesterday. You ran. You kept away from me." "I couldn't face you. Not after what I've done. Besides…would you have wanted to see me?" "No." Klaus smiled a little and whispered, "Precisely. I believed giving you space is exactly what I should have done." Her breathing was hard. She was angry, and nothing would soothe her. Klaus let his thumb caress the side of her face gently. "I love you, little wolf. Only you. You know I cannot love again. Just once…you." He then leaned in and pressed his lips on her jaw, making her gasp softly. He moved them to her neck, where he started kissing her passionately, his lips making contact with her deliciously sweet skin. She fell for his charm and his persuasive and romantic attitude for just a few moments, before she pushed him away from her.

"I don't want to feel you on me, after the way you touched her. I am disgusted. I want you to leave me alone, please." She moved away and got into the bed, after shutting the lights off. Just as she expected, it didn't take long for him to join her in bed. Her skin was still tingling from his touches. Hayley couldn't deny how much she actually craved his lips…but she wouldn't offer hers to him. Not after the way he had betrayed her. She tried to go to sleep, but her eyes refused to close, due to his breathing down her neck. Her heart and her body were burning with desires. But she remained strong, and didn't back down from what she believed was right. She had to make him pay for this. Her heart beat was faster when his arms wrapped around her and he pressed a kiss on her neck. She made the mistake of moaning in delight, as her inner desires were being taken care of. Klaus felt himself smiling at her reaction. He wanted her to forgive him desperately so he could take her, so he could make love to her, so he could ravish her with his sweet and passionate kisses. He wanted to please her, to hear her moan out his name. Just when he thought that he had won her back, she pushed against him hard and he fell on his side. "Don't you dare touch me!" she growled and turned her back to him, closing her eyes.

The next morning came as a shock for him. Klaus got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, noticing how late it truly was. He had received a couple of messages from Elijah, informing him about Hope and how the vampire faction was handling the changes in leadership. Thinking about the other night, made him feel even guiltier, as he turned around to face her in bed. "Sweetheart…" His voice trailed off to see that she was not there. The closet doors were wide open and all of her stuff was gone. "No." he growled in anger at her choice. He was determined not to lose her. Grabbing his bags, his clothes and his phone, he checked himself out of the hotel room and raced as fast as he could at the airport. He knew she would be there. He wasn't going to let her walk out on them…on their trip and on what they had built together, for the move Aurora made towards him. Klaus had a plan clear in mind.

Hayley tried smiling as she was about to hand her boarding pass, but she could feel the disappointment in her heart that she had to do this. She did love Klaus. There was no doubt about it. She loved him like she never loved any man before him. He was the one who offered her freedom and family. He was the one who encouraged her to become the Queen that she now was to her wolves. He was the one who helped her become a greater person than she was as a werewolf. Before the lady could take the boarding pass, it was snatched from her hand by the Original Hybrid. With a smirk on his face, he compelled the lady to leave them alone. Hayley gaped and then pushed against his chest. "Are you out of your mind? What is wrong with you? How could you do that?" "I did what had to be done, love."

"What? Klaus, you're insane. Just go back and leave me alone. I am going home." She tried to move past him but he wouldn't let her. "Rome." He whispered and Hayley looked at him in confusion. "What?" "Rome." Klaus repeated himself with a small smile playing on his lips. When she continued to look confused, he pulled out two tickets with flight destinations to Rome. "I want us to go there." "I am not going anywhere with you, Klaus." "We are going there and we are starting over. Please…" he whispered and gripped a hold on her shoulders. "I am going home." "No. Please, come with me. Let me take you…" "You can't just come to me after what you did and demand that we extent our trip. You had your chance to make things great. You had your chance to show me that I can depend on you and trust you but you ruined that for me. If a small fight leads you to kissing another, I can even imagine you going to the next step if things go even worse between us."

She tried to move past him again, but he stopped her once again. "I have already informed you, little wolf, that I don't share such intimate contact with anybody but you. Let me change the course of this trip. Let me take you to Rome and I promise everything will get better for us." "Things can't get better." "You are quite pessimistic, aren't you?" Hayley frowned and was prepared to take him down but he put his hands up and whispered, "I know that I have wronged you, so please…let me make this right. One more chance, love. One more." Hayley bit her lip, angry at herself for getting lost into his eyes and forgetting the big picture in the problem. "Fine. But I don't want you touching me even for a moment. If we are going there, I don't want to have any physical or emotional contact with you. We go as we were once, as friends." "Hayley…" "Otherwise, I am not going and there is nothing you can do about it." She conditioned. "Very well." He replied, in defeat, but knowing well that he would make it up to her eventually. He would make them both forget the unpleasant incident with Aurora.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Will Klaus succeed in getting Hayley back on board with their relationship,** **or will she continue to stay mad at him? What other troubles do you think are waiting for them in Rome? Will Aurora appear in their lives again? What about Elijah and Cami? What is happening to them? Will Melanie succeed in her plan?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	7. Too Many Ways Of Moving On

**Previously, on** **The Psychologist And The Noble Stag,** **Elijah and Camille reacted to seeing each other naked, while Melanie became the temporary babysitter to Hope, but also revealed her secret to being a witch, with an evil plot. Cami and Vincent went on another date at Rousseau's, where the blonde was forced to watch the attraction between Elijah and other pretty women who asked for his phone number. That night, she and Elijah got a better understanding of one another after Cami hurt her leg. Finally, after a passionate night of trying to get Hayley to forgive him, Klaus ended up taking her to Rome for a fresh start.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Cami's accidents continue, which make Elijah believe that some sort of curse had been placed upon her. Davina and Vincent receive word of it and return to the compound to work on this possible curse, but also Hope's uncontrollable powers. Camille confronts Melanie about not being serious with her work. To get his mind off of his worries, Elijah calls Rachel for a new date when Melanie shows up to create trouble. In the meantime, Hayley is determined to keep Klaus at arms' length, reminding herself that no matter what, he is still her baby's father and her family. Finally, the pair meets Klaus' first protégé, who has taken Rome under his rule.**

* * *

He worried about her. The next morning, Elijah received a call from his brother, who told him that they would be leaving Paris for Rome. That thought made him unstable. Of course he wanted to spend time with his niece, but Elijah didn't particularly enjoy being responsible for the child at this time in his life. He wanted to move on, to put the pain behind him and enjoy his life. Stepping out of the study, Elijah held the phone to his ear. "Brother, I do hope that you and Hayley won't be extending your trip." _"For the moment, that is not in our plans but if it happens…is that going to be a problem for you and Cami?"_ "Niklaus, I am not your servant." Elijah suddenly snapped, surprising himself and his brother as well. There was silence from the other line before Klaus spoke up again. _"I can see that someone is dying for another to scratch his itch…"_ "Niklaus, I am warning you…" _"Fine someone, use her…relieve yourself of the pain you feel."_ "The pain you caused me." _"Gia was a darling girl and she was collateral damage. It has been months. I would have thought things have changed."_ "They haven't, brother. I can never forgive you for taking her out of my life."

" _How are things going with Cami by the way? I hear from Hayley that the two of you don't see eye to eye."_ "We have no disputes regarding your child, but on other aspects…" _"Has something happened?"_ "What are you insinuating?" There was another silent moment from the other line before a small chuckle could be heard. "What is so funny, may I ask?" _"I simply cannot remember the last time you have had such a struggle with a woman. Ah, yes…I remember the last time…your disputes with one of the people we first turned together when we became vampires, do you remember?"_ "My situation with Camille has nothing to do with what was between Mary and me." _"Mary! Yes! I believe that was her name. And you are wrong there, brother. I remember how the many disputes between the two of you ended up. She was a married woman…and you had an affair with her eventually. Poor Mary."_ "I do not care for your choice of words and I would appreciate it if you didn't interfere. Just make sure you make your woman happy." There was a small pause on the line before Klaus whispered, _"I make her extremely happy, brother."_

"When can Camille and I expect you and Hayley back home?" _"Soon but not very soon. The two of you have one more week to tolerate one another. I trust that shouldn't be too difficult now would it?"_ "Of course not. Camille and I get along just fine." _"She was my psychologist once. Perhaps she can be of help to you and your problem with your past losses of lovers…"_ "Niklaus, my losses have a lot to do with you, and I strongly believe that you wouldn't want Camille to learn that." _"I used to care about what she thinks of me, but not anymore. I am changed for the better, Elijah. Have a fantastic week and make sure you keep me posted on what is happening. If Simon or Victor give you trouble, you have my permission to lock them in the garden for as long as you wish."_ "Will do. Goodbye, Niklaus. Say hello to Hayley for me and good luck to both of you." _"Goodbye, brother."_ Elijah ended the call and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the first woman after Tatia who had stolen his heart. She was from his bloodline, the woman he turned into a vampire, Mary. Elijah had had numerous lovers in the past but Mary turned out to be just as vicious as Celeste had been. "AUCH!" a loud exclamation came from the woman he was supposed to take care of.

Elijah set down his phone and immediately ran towards the kitchen, where he found Camille standing there, looking at the big cut on her hand. It was bleeding very fast, but she was just standing there, looking shocked. He ran to her and pulled at her hand to check the injury. "You need to come with me." He whispered when he saw the terrified look on her face. "Elijah, what is happening? I never…" "It is no problem. You cut yourself with that knife, I presume. Careful…remember that your leg is still bandaged from yesterday." He told her and led her up the stairs. When he saw that she was suddenly getting wobbly and unable to take another step, he pulled her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Cami wrapped her hands around him and rested her head on his shoulder, whispering, "Elijah, this shouldn't have happened to me." "But it did, and it is alright. I am calling Davina to look you over. So many accidents are never good for a human." "Gee, thanks." She said, sarcastically and with a roll of her eyes. Licking his lips, Elijah placed her on her bed as she groaned, saying, "I am very, very tired of you treating me like a damsel in distress and putting me on this bed. Seriously, I am a control freak enough as it is. I don't want you to turn into one too, or we'll be having one another for lunch."

"Frankly, seeing as how I am the vampire in the room, I should be having someone like you for lunch, Camille." Elijah responded amusingly, but his eyes still showed concern. His fingers were delicately pressed against Cami's hand, making her look at his face with a smile. She hated to admit it to herself, that despite all they have been through, she started caring about him, she felt safe with him, and she felt the sadness run into her when she realized that he was interested in other women…the ones who reminded him of Gia. Gia certainly was a different type of woman. I completely different woman from what Cami represented. Why would Elijah show any interest in someone like her? She felt ridiculous to think that. And at the same time, she felt like she was betraying Vincent, whom she also liked. "It is nothing too serious, but you need to be more careful or else I shall be forced to induce my blood into your system in order for you to heal." He warned her, returning her mind to the present. Cami pushed a strand of hair from her face and slowly nodded. "Elijah, I am very careful in the kitchen. This is the first time something like this has happened to me."

"What are you trying to imply?" "That something or someone must have jinxed me. Maybe the vampires…Simon and Victor have something against me ever since I stopped them from raping my girls at the bar. What they did was disgusting!" "And I assured you that it would not happen again. I am certain that this is a small incident and…" "Elijah, yesterday, I fell and hurt my leg. Today, I cut my hand. I don't even remember how I managed to slice the knife over my arm for such a big cut. I can't explain it. I don't so such things to my body, not even by accident." She insisted. Elijah noticed her eyes showing sincerity. At that moment, his phone beeped, and he looked at it with a small smile to see a text from Rachel. _Meet me for a drink at Rousseau's? I have an hour off and maybe we can…talk._ "Elijah, I am worried." Cami whispered, making the smile disappear from his face. She wondered what he was smiling about but after a few moments, she could figure it out. It was probably a new girl to whom he gave his number to. What would Melanie say about something like this? And how could she still be working with Elijah? "Davina and Vincent will be here soon. I have called them to investigate. If someone has jinxed you…a witch…they would know about it. And I also asked them to look after Hope."

"I am looking after Hope!" "Not with that leg and the deep cut on your hand, you're not. Please, just stay in bed and I will bring Hope here." Cami snorted and leaned her head against the pillow. "I am surprised you haven't asked Melanie to take care of her." There was a pause before Elijah whispered, "I have realized that you were right. Melanie's place is where it is in this business, and that is for her to be a masseuse and not a babysitter. That is her place and she will learn it." "But you are no longer dating her. You really think that isn't going to affect her?" "She is a professional and so am I." "You can't mix business with pleasure, Elijah. It always ends badly for both people involved. She shouldn't be working here anymore." "I hired her for my personal desires, Camille. I will say when or if she goes." "And now you're starting to sound like your brother too, not just act like him. Where is that voice of reason I miss?" Elijah raised his eyebrows at her, but a smile was on his face when he came closer to her and sat on the bed, making her shiver when he touched her arm.

The gaze was once again intensifying and Cami swore that she felt herself sweating like crazy because of him. "He is still here, trust me. I simply enjoy exploring other sides of me for the moment." "Is that your way of coping with disasters and trying to move on?" she asked him. "Yes, I suppose you can say that." Cami smirked and then said, "Maybe I can take you up on another one of those board games. I see that you've grown fond of them after all." Elijah chuckled and shook his head. "I never wish to experience a moment with you drunk again." "Why not? Am I really that bad?" she asked, laughing. "Yes, believe me, you are, and your intellect is decreasing when you are no longer sober. I don't like that. Your wit and intelligence are some of the qualities I deeply admire about you." He continued holding her hand and staring into her bright and smiling face. He felt lost, and he had no idea why. Her blue eyes were burning deep into his body, reaching his heart, making it pump blood a lot faster. She felt the same way, but the door opened and Melanie, Davina and Vincent walked inside. "I best get going." Elijah whispered and pulled his hand away. Cami's smile faded as she asked, "Where?" "Somewhere." He replied, somehow displeased with his response. He didn't understand this need to lie to her.

…

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself, Rachel? What do you enjoy doing in your free time?" Elijah started engaging in a conversation with her. She looked extraordinary. She was sexy, and she was beautiful, but also very shy and mysterious. He listened carefully to what she was saying to him. He chose to keep the smile on his face, but his heart dropped. He knew instantly that she couldn't be the one with whom he could move on with. He had chosen her for her similar looks to Gia, but she could never be her. Was a simple rebound certainly what he wanted? Elijah sighed and then he thought back on the conversation he had with Camille about rebound. Slowly then, very slowly, his mind drifted off to the blonde human resting in his room while Vincent and Davina were inspecting her.

What could have happened to her? What could he do to prevent it from happening again? Her smile when he had taken care of her, the fun they had together while she was drunk and out of control. Camille was an intelligent woman, and with his stiff attitude, he knew he enjoyed spending some time free from responsibilities, and just enjoying himself. _"Booze and board games."_ Elijah realized at that point that he would have given anything to have another round of that game with her. Rachel's smile disappeared and her hand starting waving in front of his face, making Elijah blink. "Yes. Forgive me. What were you saying?" he asked at once, now paying attention to her. Rachel smiled again, shyly as she fiddled with her fingers on the table. "You kind of dozed off. Am I boring you with my life story?" she asked in a whisper and Elijah immediately shook his head. "No, of course not. Please, continue." He hated upsetting girls like her, even though he knew deep in his heart that this date would end precisely like the one between him and Melanie.

Meanwhile, Cami was grabbing the sheets in despair and pain as Davina stuck a needle in her leg. "This should help with the pain. I brewed the potion myself." The little witch told her, with a smile. Cami sighed and opened her eyes, sitting up on the bed and finally noticing that the cut on her hand had disappeared. "Hey, where is Vincent?" she asked. Cami thought that he would stay and be there for her, support her. Davina bit her lip before telling her, "He said that he had some business to take care of and that he will call you later." "He always says that." The blonde complained. Then, her eyes darted over to the door, where Melanie was standing with her hands crossed over her chest. Her face showed anger. Yesterday, she had cast her own spell on Elijah, through the drink, wanting to make sure that it would be her comfort that he would seek, but instead, he ended up helping Camille. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some massage to give out?" The blonde said to her and Melanie scoffed. "I am not just a masseuse around here anymore. Elijah and I have become incredibly close." "I doubt that, from his words." "I don't think my relationship with Elijah is any of your business." Melanie fought back. "It's not, you're right, but I don't particularly like you here, to get to the point."

"You don't have to like me. Elijah has to like me, and he does." "At least stay clear of my room, if you will." Cami tried to keep the smile on her face. Melanie shrugged and replied, "Maybe I will. There are better things I can do with my spare time. Where is Elijah, by the way? I haven't seen him." "I believe that he's on a date as we speak." Camille stated, enjoying the smirk on Melanie's face vanish. "A date?" "Like I said, from his actions and words, the two of you don't seem as close as you may think you are." Without saying another word on the matter, she left. Davina frowned, as she touched Cami's arm. "What is it? Is something wrong?" "Yeah, something is wrong. You have been jinxed or something. I can feel it." "Jinxed? By who? What for?" Cami demanded to know at once. "I have no idea. I will have to keep investigating but you are definitely jinxed with bad luck. That is why you fell down the stairs and that is why you cut your arm." "But why would anyone want to hurt me?" "Like I said, I don't know. I will look into it. Should I tell Elijah about this?" "No. Don't." Cami said at once. "Why not? He can help you." "No, he can't. Just let it go, Davina, okay?" "Promise me that you will tell him yourself then. It is important! Your life could be in danger, Cami! Someone is targeting you."

While Cami and Davina discussed the problem, Elijah was finding himself in more of a friendly zone with Rachel. He stiffened and groaned when he saw who had walked into the bar. His hands clenched into fists to keep himself from telling Melanie to leave. For a moment, he believed that she had come on her own accord and just for a small drink, but unfortunately, the woman was heading towards them, and her face did not look pleased. Elijah rubbed his chin as Rachel continued talking. She was interrupted when Melanie strutted towards them with a sly smile on her face and she put her hands on the table. "Elijah! I am surprised to see you here!" she exclaimed. "Hello, Melanie." Elijah whispered, nodding his head. "And who is this?" Melanie asked him, almost accusingly, as she pointed at the girl sitting down. "Just a friend." Elijah reassured her. He didn't want lose her as a masseuse which meant that he had to lead her on into believing that there could be something between them in the future. "Just a friend?" Rachel asked in a mumbled. The shyness washed over her again, and for the first time that day, she also looked hurt. Melanie continued smiling sweetly, when Elijah stood up and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I would like to speak to you in private." When she nodded, he got her over to a corner of the bar and hissed, "I do not appreciate you being rude to that girl."

Melanie put her hand over her heart and put on an innocent face. "Mr. Mikaelson, what do you mean by that?" "What happened to calling me by my first name?" "Well, you do seem to forget that we…shared a beautiful night together, and we have gotten very close in that one night. I think we have gone past the first name basis, don't you think so? But since I saw you bothered, I thought that calling you by your last name would make you feel more…comfortable." When he stayed quiet, Melanie asked, "Do you like her?" "I explained to you that she is just a friend." "If you do, that is fine. I am a professional, like I told you before." "Very well. I am glad to see that our professional relationship is unaffected by this misunderstanding. Rachel is a friend." "So…you haven't moved on?" "No…but…" "But?" Checking his watch, Elijah sighed and whispered, "I must get back and see how Camille is doing. I don't have much time left with Rachel. If you would excuse me, Melanie…" He walked back to the table in order to clear the matters with the girl. Melanie gritted her teeth as she growled to herself. "You won't be having any more time left with Rachel at all from now on."

…

She slept on the plane ride to Rome…with her head on his chest. Klaus smiled and gently kissed her cheek and then her forehead. He sensed her move and then her eyes flashed open, leading her to control the position of her body, and she scooted over to her side on the chair. Her eyes were staring straight ahead through the window. His eyes, however, were fixed on her face, watching carefully every detail…the expressions…the emotions. His heart was breaking when he realized how much hurt he had placed on her through a simple kiss, one which he didn't initiate. He was about to say something, when his phone let out a bleep, and Klaus quickly checked it, expecting it to be Elijah, to fill him in on what has been happening. To his disappointment, it was the person he least expected to hear from. _What happened to you? Why haven't you called me back? Klaus, I am very sorry I caused problems between you and her, but I cannot deny how I still feel about you. Please, text me back, from wherever you are. I miss you. And through that kiss…I hope you realize that deep down, you miss me too._ He snorted at Aurora's guts to contact him, after what had happened.

His eyes wandered over to Hayley again, who was not paying any attention to him. Her eyes were still fixed on the clouds outside the window of the plane. He wanted to touch her. He felt the need to do so…so desperately. Sighing, he looked back at his phone, wanting to finish this once and for all. _Aurora, dear, this is where I hope we will permanently part ways. Things are not as they have been before. I love Hayley. I feel true desire and love for a woman for the first time since my existence. The thought of losing her is unbearable to me. I would never be able to recover. So that is why I must tell you that the kiss we shared was a mistake, and one which shall never repeat itself. Hayley and I have left Paris, until further notice…I thank you for your hospitality while we were at your bar. Now, we say goodbye. Have a spectacular and pleasant life._ He sent the message and then put his phone in his pocket, certain that Aurora has never taken rejection that easily, but he couldn't care less. She had put in jeopardy his relationship with Hayley and had never managed to respect it. He knew he had to fix the damage he had caused to her heart. He knew his little wolf better than anyone. She looked tough and strong spirited on the outside, but on the inside, she had a fragile little heart.

Hayley could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened and she hated being weak above all. She decided to fix her eyes on the clouds she was passing on that plane and when she heard his phone getting a new message, she knew that it was from her. She closed her eyes and let one small tear fall on her cheek but when he wasn't looking, she wiped it away at once. Once his phone was put away, he caressed her hand gently. Hayley wanted to pull back, but her body simply wouldn't let her. Her heart was beating even faster when he raised her hand and planted a kiss on her palm. She felt heated and Hayley used all the energy she had left in her to pull her hand back from his soft touch. She couldn't give in to him. He had to suffer, just as he had let her suffer in return. "My love…" Klaus started saying quietly but she snapped at him, "I am not your love!" "Let me kiss you, little wolf." She moved her head towards him and hissed, "How dare you…?" "I dare, love. I dare. I will not let what happened ruin what we had shared together for the past few months. I feel complete with you. I feel at home. My life is with you and our daughter." "Hope will always be your daughter, but I…" "No, do not start with that sentence. Do not!"

"I will do and say what I want." Hayley said, not looking at him at all. Figuring out a last attempt, Klaus pulled out his phone and gave it to her. "Take a look at this message I left for Aurora. Please." Hayley smirked but didn't look. "You continued to text her even after what happened. I am not surprised. That is very typical of you, Klaus. You need a backup in case something doesn't work with one woman. Hey, at least you will have your old lover warming your bed." "Please, look at the message." He whispered and got closer to her as her eyes averted from the window and they directed at the screen of the phone, where she read every single word of his text in her mind. When she was done, she gave him back the phone and didn't say a word. "Theatrics." She whispered. Klaus frowned and told her, "That is proof enough that there is no longer anything between me and Aurora, now has there ever been. It is up to you to decide whether or not you choose to believe it. But I will not be groveling at your feet, Hayley." "Neither will I be groveling at yours." She answered simply and looked back out the window. He frowned and looked away from her face as well. One of them would have to break and let loose of their pride. But who would that be? The flight soon ended and they were now in Rome.

" _Palazzo Montemartini._ " Klaus exclaimed with pride when they had finally reached the hotel with a cab. Hayley gazed at the five-star hotel, didn't say anything and got out of the car to grab her bags. "Let me get those, love." Klaus went and grabbed the luggage from her hands. "Am I incapable? Do you think those are too heavy for me to hold? I am a hybrid, Klaus!" Hayley snapped. "Yes, love. You are a hybrid. Now, could you say that a little bit louder? I do not believe that the whole Rome has heard you yet." "And you still have the nerve to act like a jerk after what you did. It's no surprise, though." Hayley brushed him aside and entered the hotel, waiting a few moments to admire the view. It was truly wonderful. There was a young man standing from the distance, smiling at her. He took a moment to look at her and admire her beauty. After another minute of thoughts, he headed over to her. Hayley glanced at him and saw the surprisingly cheeky grin on his face. It was a grin that she felt very familiar to. Had she met him before? "Hello. You seem to be lost. Have you just checked in?" he asked her. "I am about to, with my…" The man raised an eyebrow and waited for her to formulate the sentence but she never could. Smiling, the man held out his hand and asked, "What is your name?" "Hayley. And you are?" Before he could answer, a snarl was raised around the hall, from Klaus who had sped over to them. "Lucien."

The man smirked and nodded, "I see you remember me, Klaus." Hayley was confused and asked, "I'm sorry, how do the two of you know each other?" Lucien chuckled and said, "Forgive me, Hayley, I had no idea you would be associated with him." "Him being who?" "My creator. I am the first vampire he turned. Mary…was Elijah's first creation but I was the wimpy Lucien, as the Mikaelsons used to refer to me, I was the first of Niklaus Mikaelson. It is good to see you again. You haven't changed at all." "And neither have you, from what I hear and see." Lucien pointed at Hayley and asked, "And what business do you have with this spectacular and beautiful young lady?" "She happens to be my lover and the mother of my child." Klaus responded firmly and wrapped his hand around Hayley's waist. She didn't back away from him, even though she felt like she should have done so. "Ah, so you have finally settled down? Aurora was right about that then. I chose not to believe it when I heard from her that you and your lady here have been in Paris."

"Aurora? You know her?" Hayley asked. "Aurora was the second Klaus turned. She kept us piled up in an old house…waiting to be experimented on. Aurora was the beauty, so she captivated Klaus' attention at once. I, however, had to fight to survive in that family." "I have treated you as you deserved to be treated. Even better, considering that you were a thief and a traitor." "And vampirism was my punishment? Interesting thoughts." Trying to remain calm, Klaus asked, "What are you doing here, Lucien?" "Well, what can I say? After you and your family abandoned me, I had to learn to survive on my own. I never heard from Mary again. I heard that she had been killed the poor thing. Couldn't take being a vampire, and there are some rumors going around that your noble brother, Elijah, had broken her heart. As for Aurora, we kept in touch. She decided to settle in Paris, and I decided to settle here. And as you can see…Rome belongs to me." Klaus cackled a laugh and sneered, "You must be joking." "I'm not. This hotel is mine. But make yourselves at home. I will be checking you into one of our finest suites." "That sounds promising indeed, Lucien. I await our next encounter. We have a lot of catching up to do." Klaus told him. "Yes, we do. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of many characters were introduced so far and another very important one will follow. What do you think about Lucien and Aurora? What do you think Elijah will do about Melanie? Will she become a suspect of Cami's misfortune? Her plan didn't go as well as she thought it would. What the drink that she gave to Elijah did to him will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews?**


	8. The Reign Of Another

**In the previous chapter, Cami's accidents continued after the fall on the stairs with a knife slicing her hand. She and Elijah shared a significant moment before Davina and Vincent came to investigate the problem, which revealed that Camille had been cursed with bad luck. Cami and Melanie got into a fight before the secret witch found out that Elijah was on a date with another girl. Melanie and Elijah had a strict conversation on professionalism. Klaus and Hayley arrived in Rome with no real progress in their relationship, only to meet Lucien, Klaus' first vampire, who took a particular liking to Hayley.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Elijah finds it impossible to track down Rachel, in order to apologize for their lack of connection during their first date. Camille goes to Vincent's home, only to discover something too shocking for her heart to take. Meanwhile, Melanie uses the powers Hope had accumulated for her own benefit and reveals the magic in her potions. That night, Davina surprises Elijah and Camille with a discovery which sends Elijah to make a decision which affects the vampire community. In the meantime, Klaus discovers Lucien's great success and Hayley has a run-in with Aurora, who ends up in Rome for a surprise visit. At last, Klaus and Hayley discuss their relationship.**

* * *

He had not come out of his room early that morning, making her believe that he had a rough day. And with her getting hurt constantly, she started feeling like it was affecting him too. Smiling, Cami had an idea of how to cheer him up. She went to her room and picked up Hope, after giving her some of the spiked drink Davina offered, to help with the pain of receiving new powers. _"It is just like when a baby is teething. They feel the exact same pain that Hope is feeling now with her powers kicking in. Give this to her after every meal. It should ease her up."_ Davina had instructed her. Slowly, making sure that her leg and arm were bandaged, Cami knocked on the door with her free hand, while Hope was wiggling in her other arm, trying to get herself loose. When he didn't answer, she started getting worried, so she entered the room and she saw him sitting at his desk with his hands in his hair. He sensed her enter and immediately heard the mumbles of a baby and realized that she had brought Hope with her. Sighing, Elijah looked up to meet Cami's eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked her softly. His heart ached when he saw how bandaged she looked. She was a strong woman in the interior, but her body was still merely a human's body. "Better. Davina helped a lot when she was here yesterday."

Camille took a seat on a chair next to his and held Hope in her lap. When he didn't answer, she asked, "What is it? Has something happened?" "I don't know. As you very well know, I was on a date the other day." Cami's face fell even though the information was not new to her. She simply didn't feel like talking about that. "I know. Melanie found out and she got very pissed off about it. Have you seen her?" "She came to the bar yesterday while I was on my date and she…how should I put it? Confronted me, I suppose." "And what did you say to her?" "I want her to remain as my masseuse around here, and I have no desire to let her leave her work. It was a mistake to ask her on a date. I thought that we would get a chance to get to know each other a new level. I was wrong, and I politely pulled out of the idea that we should be going on any more dates." "And how did you politely pull out?" "I told her that Rachel was simply a friend." "And she believed you?" "I do not know. But I have been trying to reach Rachel today…" Elijah's voice trailed off, as he picked up the phone. At once, he noticed the expression on Cami's face change to disappointment again. She looked down at Hope and tried to keep herself occupied as to not show any signs of what she was truly feeling.

Realizing this, Elijah continued by saying, "I wished to express my gratitude for seeing her yesterday, but I have truly come to terms that we cannot be more than friends." He was right about his suspicions when he saw the look of disappointment from her face fade at once. Suddenly, there was a smile appearing and she laughed while looking at him. "You sure are picky when it comes to women, don't you think?" Elijah smiled, enjoying the sound of her laughter. It was like music to his ears. "Yes, I must admit that I am, but I have no regrets." "You like those sassy and witty brunettes. Have I guessed right?" She asked him. "Why do you believe that I cannot be interested in a woman with a different hair color?" Cami looked at him innocently and tried to voice her reason. "No. I didn't mean that I don't think you can be interested in a woman with a different hair color, but I happen to notice that you prefer the women who are damaged…self-loathing. You like helping them heal, finding their place in the world. You like having their heads lean on your shoulder. Most of them have been brunettes, so…" She realized that she had just left him speechless.

Elijah regained his thoughts and opened his mouth to say, "Hair color matters not to me, but I do admit that my obsession with finding redemption for my brother has infiltrated my love life for as long as I can remember." Their eyes met and Cami nodded, understanding. "I get what you're saying, and I get what you've been doing. Throughout many years, you felt like you hadn't been able to protect your brother, to save Klaus from himself, and in order to make yourself feel more successful in your doings, you had become attracted to the pretty women who are damaged and you help them with success, to which they become grateful." Elijah looked away and whispered, "I would not specifically say it as a negative thing to do with my life…" "No. I find that very honorable of you. But…are you sure that is really love?" Their eyes met again and Cami shrugged. "You are talking to me, remember? We are two pieces of the same cake. I was doing the same thing, until I realized it is not love. It's obsession…and it's pretty much ended up in damaging me."

"How so?" "I tried to help Klaus and…I got myself in more trouble than it's really worth. And when I thought that we could finally share something special, I realized that I wasn't the one. And I found out the most horrible way possible which just ripped me to pieces. The signs were always there. The way he looked at Hayley, at the balls we attended, the way they danced, the way she looked back at him. I knew that whatever relationship I had with your brother was soon going to come to an end. And it wasn't like I was suffering. I was more like…disappointed, that I couldn't be the one for him. But I went past it with my head held high and realized that no matter how much I tried to push it, I was losing my sanity and I was giving up on my life for a relationship that I knew deep down, it was never going to work. I learned my lesson, with the…bad boys." Elijah chuckled and said, "And what of Vincent? Do you not see him in that category?" Cami smiled and responded, "He is in between. The good and the bad. One part I need and one part maybe I guiltily like to have." She rocked Hope in her lap, while Elijah watched them. "We are the same, Camille." She looked up and nodded. "Yeah, we are."

They fell quiet for a few moments before Cami asked, "Do you want to tell me now what the problem is? I am sure I can understand…with Rachel, I mean. Maybe I can talk to Claire for you and…" "No. The problem is that I cannot reach her. I have already called her friend from Rousseau's, Claire and she said that Rachel had not come to work today. I am worried about her. She is a wonderful girl, despite things not working out in the romantic sense between us. I am making it my mission to find out where she is and why she is not answering my calls." "Have you thought about the idea that maybe she just doesn't want you to call her? Maybe she just wants to be left alone?" "Yes, I have. But I am still worried. She didn't seem upset with me the other day at all." "I know someone who was upset the other day." "Camille, I do not want to reopen the Melanie subject. I thought that we have gone past that." "I thought so too, but you said that she looked very upset when she saw you and Rachel together." "Yes, she was upset, but she understood after I explained to her that we were just friends."

"I don't think so, Elijah. That woman is bad trouble and I told you a hundred times that I don't want her in this compound. I want her to leave. For Hope's sake." Cami stood up and held Hope in her hands. Elijah frowned and shook his head. "No. I do not believe that Melanie would do anything to harm Hope." "You can't be sure of that, Elijah. Klaus always says that we shouldn't trust anybody. It's too risky. How much do you know about Melanie?" "Enough to know that she needs this job and I am offering it to her because I require her services." "No, you don't. You don't need her messages. This is just ridiculous, Elijah. Why is it so hard for you to trust me? If something is going on with Rachel, then I am sure Melanie is behind it." "I don't believe that she is. And for the record, you must know that I trust you, Camille. I do." "If you trust me, then just let me help you find Rachel and consider Melanie as a suspect. She is hiding something. I am sure of that." Elijah sighed but finally told her, "Very well. I will speak to Melanie about this and question her as best as I can. Will that please you?" "I think so."

"And now, I wish to know what you will be doing about your own problems…meaning your hand and your leg." Elijah whispered and came closer touched her hand. "Davina has it covered." "What did she say?" "She said that…well…she said that I have some sort of jinx placed on me, and now I have to get rid of it." "A jinx? Placed by a witch?" "I suppose so. I don't know who would want to harm me this much. But Davina reassured me that she is going to find out more and get back to me. She thought that he would let go of her now, but he didn't. He looked very worried for her. "If I was the one who caused you…" "No. Elijah, you can't blame yourself for everything. These things happen…but I don't think it's a coincidence what happened to me and now what has happened to Rachel. We have to find out what is going on and we have to find out before it affects all of us." "Yes, I agree with you and I promise that I shall investigate on the matter. In the meantime, I do not want you to overexcite yourself. We have a child to look after." "It will be fine." Cami tried to reassure him.

She headed with her Hope to the nursery, where she put her in the crib. Picking up her phone, Cami tried dialing Claire's number, but she didn't answer. Finally, wanting to let Elijah deal with the problem on his own for a while, she decided to call Vincent. _"Hey I am not home right now, but when you hear the beep, just leave me a message, alright? Cool."_ The sound machine answered and Cami sighed, disappointed. "Hey, where are you? You left yesterday in such a hurry, that I didn't even see you. Davina found me a cure for this jinx that I have on me. Just call me back. I kind of miss you." She said and smiled, ending the message she left for him. Leaving Hope in her crib, Camille called out to Cassandra to look after her. She decided to pay Vincent a surprise visit at his home. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been to his home. As soon as she grabbed the purse and she was out the door, Melanie stepped in, seeming eager to be around the baby. "Let me handle her, Cassandra." Melanie told her, and the woman, as always, offered Melanie the seat, in fear that if she refused, Elijah wouldn't be okay with that.

Melanie smirked and picked up the baby from the crib. "Let's get you to my room now, should we?" she whispered and held the baby tightly to her. Hope didn't cry, as Melanie caressed her cheek gently. Once they reached her room, she placed the baby on her bed and muttered in Latin, _"_ _Da_ _mihi_ _vires_ _, mea_ _dulcis_ _lactans_ _!_ _Volo ut omnia_ _._ _Da quod_ _vis_ _, et dabo tibi_ _praemia_ _modis_ _putatis_ _._ _Offer_ _mihi_ _reddere_ _._ _Potestas_ _mihi_ _certum an occultans._ _Timebat_ _enim_ _mihi_ _valeat_ _._ _"_ Melanie put her hand on the baby's head and closed her eyes as she felt the energy seep into her. Once she stopped chanting, Hope yawned. "Alright, now you may go to sleep. I have what I needed." After putting Hope back in her crib, Melanie returned to her room and locked the door. She rubbed her hands together and whispered, "Elijah doesn't need to know I returned. He doesn't need to know that I am here now." She picked up a potion from her cabinet after opening it with her special spell, she gulped down a little and said to herself, "Perfect. I won't be needing this change much longer. But the drink…" Melanie shook her head. She had tried to offer Elijah many times drinks, but he had refused them all since the first one had made him dizzy.

She growled to herself. That was the point! Through each drop of the potion he was drinking, it was making him as an Original weaker and when she had him where she wanted him to be, he would come crawling to her for affection and comfort. "I will offer it to him at once. There is no need for begging, Elijah." She giggled and laid down on the bed. She frowned when she heard some voices raised highly downstairs. Melanie closed off her secret cabinet of potions and headed downstairs, where she saw the witch Davina was standing with her hands crossed over her chest and Elijah was speaking to her. Melanie smirked when she heard Davina say, "I tried to investigate, Elijah. And I found her body. There were fang marks on her neck, the fangs of a vampire." Elijah breathed in deeply and said, "Are you sure?" "Come see the body for yourself." "Then are you here to suggest that one of the vampires at this compound has done this?" "There is no other option, is there?"

…

Cami burst through his door when he was not answering the door. She knew that she was being intrusive, but she was worried. At once she stopped when she heard a woman's laughter. She opened the door to the living room and lightly gasped when she saw that Vincent was there, with two drinks in his hands, standing very close to a sexy young woman, who was presumably a witch from the coven. She tried to keep calm, and the moment Vincent saw her, he almost spilled the drinks. Cami tried to keep herself together while her breathing hitched. How was she supposed to feel during one of these moments? She honestly didn't know how. Was she supposed to feel rejected? Was she supposed to feel sad? Jealous? Disappointed? Her heart felt like it was bursting into flames and not out of passion, but out of betrayal. "Uh, excuse me for a moment." He whispered to the girl, who was giggling. He went over to Cami and took her hand, leading her into the hall.

She crossed her hands over her chest and asked softly, "What are you doing? You were having fun while I was trying to get a hold of you? Why would you reject my calls, Vincent?" "I was busy." Cami laughed and pointed at the woman inside his room. "Yeah, I can see just how busy you are! I don't understand. You used to be so open with me. If you thought that this wasn't going to work out between us, why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to sneak behind my back for it?" "I didn't…I just…I didn't know how to tell you." "You decided to be there for me yesterday…" "Yes, yesterday. That was when I was planning on telling you, but you fell down the stairs and then you also cut your arm, cursed or something…" "Aha, so you have heard my voicemail. You actually had time for it?" Vincent groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What do you expect me to say, Cami?" "Anything. Just don't lie to me."

"Okay, fine. It is true. I have gotten close to someone from my coven for the past couple of days. Her name is Clover, and she...she has the fire and the passion I missed having around while Eva was alive. I missed my wife terribly for a long time, despite all the bad things she had done, and I thought that I could move on with you. I liked you, Cami. You were a great drinking buddy and you listened to what I needed to get out of my system. That is what I needed and wanted from you. I realize that now. Nothing more, and…I am sorry you had to hear it from me like this." She listened to his every word. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you just embarrassed me in front of your lady friend back there." Cami told him, in a very calm voice. "Look, I really am sorry." "I'm sorry too." She simply replied and uncrossed her hands from her chest, leaving his house as fast as she could. She was absolutely humiliated by what she had to witness. She really thought that they had a chance. "I was wrong." Cami whispered and closed her eyes. Another guy whom she had failed to make happy. When will she ever learn?

Getting back at the compound was no piece of cake for her either, because once she reached the front gates, there were four warlocks standing there on guard. "What is going on here?" she asked, frowning. One of the warlocks frowned and said, "You are not to enter. The compound is on lockdown and no one goes in and out of there." "What?" "You heard me. Now you need to leave." "I won't leave! I live there! Who ordered you to…?" "Elijah Mikaelson." "Elijah? Well, I want to speak to him. Tell him to let me in. My name is Camille O'Connell." The warlocks looked at one another and then shrugged. Elijah appeared in a couple of moments and Cami felt her heart rising when she saw him. "I need to tell you something. Vincent…" she started saying, but Elijah shook his head and brought her inside, telling the guards. "Do not let anyone else in. These gates remain shut until further notice. Am I understood?" "Yes, sir." The warlocks answered simultaneously. Cami frowned when she saw that Davina was there, and Cassandra was holding Hope. The vampires looked all extremely annoyed by what was happening. "Davina, what is happening? Why is Elijah locking us all in?"

"Because Rachel's body was found. Lifeless!" Elijah exclaimed, lifting his chin up high. "What? How?" Cami asked. "Davina had shown me the body which is safely kept in one of her caves. There were fang marks on her neck, indicating very well that Rachel's blood had been sucked dry out of her and killed in a matter of seconds. I will not accept such killings to happen around this city, unless the vampire faction chooses to be at war with the human one. This compound will officially be on lockdown until it is discovered who hurt and then killed Rachel, one of the waitresses at Rousseau's. Her friends are immensely terrified. My brother may have allowed something like this to pass for the sake of keeping himself your desired leader, but I am not Niklaus! Something like this will not pass uninvestigated. We shall all remain here, until someone chooses to confess. In the meantime, I will also be investigating myself! If you choose to confess the crime you have committed before I found out myself, your punishment will be only half as horrid as I had in mind! If I haven't received any confessions by the time I find out who truly murdered the young girl…the punishment will be one worse than normally given by my brother! Have a good day!" Elijah declared.

…

Hayley smiled as she had finally found a restaurant where she could finally settle down and rest. Her peace was disrupted by someone sitting down at her table and she opened her eyes and looked up to see his smiling face. "I am so glad you have found a perfect restaurant for us, love. I was longing to have a night out with you." Klaus reached over to take her hand in his but she pulled away. The anger immediately appeared on her face and she was about to tell him off when the waitress came and asked for their order. _"_ _Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?"_ she asked, and Klaus smirked, responding to her in Italian that he wanted her to pour each of them a glass of her blood, and to have it on top of the steaks they ordered too. The waitress took their menus away from them, and Klaus leaned back, gazing at her. She was so beautiful…he could feel his pants contracting. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch her, to feel her skin, to kiss her breasts, but she would never let him. Not after what he had done. "I wish to speak…about Aurora." Hayley cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Actually, no. I want to know more about your old pal, Lucien." Klaus' face hardened as he answered, "Why would you wish to know more about him?" "Because of what he said. That you and your family turned him and then after treating him poorly, you abandoned him. Not that I care about him, and certainly not for the Sleeping Beauty. But why would you do that to them?" Klaus sighed and whispered, "It was I, who turned them, little wolf and…" "And? That is what you do right? You always do what you want and how it benefits you. You don't think about other people. And if Lucien bothered you so much, why turn him in the first place? You wanted to have an experiment?" At this point, Klaus started laughing and he explained, "Love, he has polished himself in front of you. Lucien was a criminal and a thief while he was human. He begged me to turn him and said that he would do anything for me, if I complied and gave him immortality and protection from the people from whom he had stolen from unjustly. I agreed to turn him…to test out my abilities of course, but he needed to be punished for his crimes. So you see, Hayley, things are not always how they seem to be."

His face turned cold when the waitress brought them their steaks and blood. Hayley gazed at her cup for a moment before she tasted the sweet and warm human blood, she longed for so much. "Satisfying, isn't it? It usually…intensifies our emotions." Klaus whispered and smiled, taking a sip, himself. "What are you talking about?" Hayley asked softly, finishing her drink and licking her shiny lips. "You know what I am talking about, love." He responded, just as softly as his eyes dilated in hunger, but not for the steak sitting in front of him, but for the sexy and gorgeous hybrid Queen in front of him. "Even if that is what I crave, I certainly wouldn't do it with you." She stood up, not touching her steak and Klaus stood up after her. "What are you trying to imply, love?" Hayley smirked and shook her head. "Nothing." He stepped over and grabbed her by her arms with force. "I need you to understand something, love. You are mine, and I will rip out the heart of anyone who tries to keep you away from me." "You can't tell me who I can and can't meet, Klaus. This is my life and I will do what I want. As for whatever we have going on…you sealed its fate when you kissed that backstabbing bitch." "It was her who kissed me. I was in shock. I did not reciprocate."

"But you refused to back away from her and her parties when I asked you to. You chose to spend your nights with her instead of spending them with me. That is something I will never forget, just so you know." She turned back around but Klaus grabbed her again and pulled her close to him, descending his lips down to hers and kissing her fiercely. "Klaus, stop." Hayley snapped once she finally managed to push him away from her. His hand went to her neck and he pulled her head up in order to meet her eyes. "Hayley, I have wronged you, but never intentionally. I love you, sweetheart. I want you." For a moment her heart stopped when he said that he loved her. How many times did he actually find the courage to say that to her so openly? "I ask you to forgive me for what happened. Aurora means nothing to me." Hayley stared deep into his eyes for a couple more minutes before she pushed his hand away and said, "I just want to be alone right now." Klaus sighed in frustration and turned around, not looking behind and he speeded himself away from her. If she wanted to be alone, he would grant her, her wish. He would leave her in peace to contemplate on what he said…but not for long.

"Trouble with the mistress?" A voice called out and Klaus turned around with a small groan to see Lucien coming over to him, rubbing his chin. "What do you want?" "Just to speak to you. Hayley seems like a very nice girl. You shouldn't have broken her heart like that. Aurora told me about the kiss. She meant it, you know." At that moment, Klaus grabbed Lucien's throat and sped him over to the wall where he held on tight and growled. "Let me make something clear to you. I do not want Hayley and I to have anything to do with the two of you. Do you understand me?" He let go of his throat while Lucien massaged it with a small smirk. "Relax, Klaus! I am not about to make trouble for you and her. If you should worry about anyone, you should be worrying about Aurora." "What does she have to do with anything?" "The last time she called me, she said that she wants to come here. What can I say? She is obsessed with you." Klaus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Rome, huh? How did you manage it?" he asked him. "Well, I heard Marcel got it good with New Orleans, so I figured, why not follow in his steps. Back when he still had a grudge on you, we were quite the team." "Is that so? Disappointed that Marcellus happens to be on my side once more?"

"I hear that you run New Orleans now, which is good…especially since you have a Queen and an heiress. You have it all. But I am not the one planning on ruining that for you." "I have a hard time believing that." "Why is that? Because I happen to like Hayley?" "I do not care that you like her. I want you to remember whose Queen she is. Despite what happened with Aurora, we share a deep connection and a relationship." "Trust me. I am not one to break apart a family, Klaus. Aurora is." "Even if she does indeed return like you said she would, I am certain that she wouldn't dare come in between Hayley and me again. Lines have been crossed and I have explained that to her in the last message I sent her. I was hoping that she would understand…" "Then you clearly don't know her. She goes after what she wants. You taught her that, remember?" "Yes, I remember well." Klaus replied.

Hayley closed her eyes, sitting on a bench near a wonderful park where the fountain pouring water could be heard. What was she going to do? She loved him. She knew just how much, and she remembered how many desires had sprung in her when he talked to her while drinking the warm blood of that woman. Her heart pained her to know that she couldn't forgive him. No. She was stronger than that. She wanted to make him suffer, just like she suffered. She had to keep herself away from him for as long as she could. But she also feared that the desires would take over her body and her reason would be left behind, especially since she was sharing the same room and the same bed with him. "Hayley!" a female voice called out in surprise. She looked up to meet the woman whom she wanted to kill with everything she had. Her eyes were mischievous and Hayley sprang up from the bench, and she went towards her menacingly.

"You really don't want to mess with a hybrid." She growled now that she was face to face with her. "I heard you punished Klaus for our kiss. You really shouldn't be so hard on him. It wasn't our fault that the past brought us together…and maybe it will bring us together again now that I am here." Aurora told her, with her hands on her hips. Hayley scoffed and told her, "You can try and seduce him all you want. If ever he was attracted to you, it was physically only. He has my heart and he offered his to me. I love him and he loves me. Of course, you can't understand what that means, since I doubt you have ever felt love like this before. Which is why I am not going to let you ruin it for me. If I catch you near Klaus and me again, I will ring your neck and maybe a hybrid bite will do well to it afterwards. Watch your back. It's a warning!" Hayley left Aurora mouth dropped in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Will Lucien or Aurora get in the way of Klaus and Hayley ever finding their way back to each other? What can be salvaged of this nightmare trip of theirs? And what do you think will happen at the compound now that Elijah has everyone on lockdown? Will Melanie's secrets be revealed?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	9. Shaking Cold

**Previously on** **The Psychologist And The Noble Stag,** **Elijah and Camille discovered one another better while he was dealing with an important crisis. Melanie was using some of Hope's energy as a witch in order to maintain a spell she had placed on herself for secret reasons. Vincent broke things off with Cami, and Elijah ended up surprising her when she returned and found the compound on lockdown, until the criminal of Rachel would be revealed. In the meantime, Klaus and Hayley shared a nice dinner out, confronting each other, before they met with Lucien, respectively with Aurora and hell broke loose.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Camille tries sharing her heartbreak over Vincent with Elijah, while he spends his time with Melanie as his professional masseuse. Simon and Victor demand their liberty in front of Elijah, claiming their innocence. While being around Hope, Camille receives some visions which shock her, leading to the ultimate showdown between Melanie and the rest. Meanwhile, Lucien and Aurora catch up with their plans, while she informs him of a strange person who is willing to help them take over the city they had always wanted in exchange for the love of the one who left her. Finally, Klaus expresses to Hayley his desires for their future.**

* * *

Camille rubbed her eyes and woke up. Looking around her room, she realized that for the first time, noises could not be heard around that compound. There was no sound at all. It was never this way with Klaus around. Sighing, she left the bed, remembering Elijah's decision to get the place on lockdown the other day. The apparent vampire who killed Rachel was still on the loose and whoever it was, she was just hoping that he or she would confess soon so they could all be left in peace. She tried waking up Hope but noticed that she was continuing to sleep. "You do look tired. I better leave you alone then." She whispered and left the room and went back to hers in order to examine her hand and her leg. The cut was no longer there and her leg was getting better. Taking a deep breath, she took a seat on the bed and closed her eyes. She realized that she hadn't had the courage to go down for breakfast yet. Her body was not demanding food. It was demanding peace and quiet and that was just what she was receiving…until her door opened. Ready to give Melanie another of her snarky comments, Camille stopped when he saw him standing there. His face was no longer as firm and as disturbing as it had been the other day. It was peaceful and it was caring.

Her heart fluttered again when her eyes met his. But then she looked away. Vincent. He was whom she had to think about, and what she had lost. "Camille, I wish to speak to you." "What do you want to say to me now? Are you going to start trying to voice reason in what you're doing even though there isn't any? If you think that those vampires are going to confess, you couldn't be more mistaken." "I believe they will. I will give them time to think. And perhaps the next punishments will be even more severe." "Since when do you work with punishments? Klaus was the one who did that…not you." When he didn't say anything, Cami told him, "You don't have to change your ways to lead these people. Klaus left you in charge…but that doesn't mean that you have to do this his way." "I'm afraid that there is no other way."

"Yes, there is. You can understand those vampires. You haven't even given them a chance to defend themselves." "I am doing the right thing. As I have explained to you before, the marks of vampire fangs were seen on the neck on the dead girl. I wish for justice to be made this time…" He stopped talking as he realized what he was saying, and Camille was realizing that too. She frowned and stood up, strutting over to him and she ignored the small pain she felt in her hurt leg. "So this is once again about Gia, isn't it?" "I have moved on…" "No, I don't think you have. You are under the impression that justice was not made when Gia was killed…even though it was your brother who sacrificed her. You can never get rid of him. He is family and you love him. But you don't want the same thing to happen to Rachel." "Perhaps that is true." "And what are you going to do if neither one of them confesses?" "I am afraid that all of them must pay the price for one. And I can guarantee you that when the criminal will be revealed, he will not be appreciated by his peers."

"I understand that you want justice, but you can't go around punishing innocent people for one's actions." "It is the only way, if you wish to deal with a vampire community." "What if they are telling the truth? What if they are innocent?" "The vampire marks prove otherwise." Cami stood there for a moment and thought about it, before she went back to the bed and she took a seat on it, slowly running her hand up and down her leg. Elijah immediately stepped over and took a seat right next to her on the bed, making her squirm a little. The tension between them could be sensed at once, as he very gently pressed his hand on her knee and squeezed a little. "Does it still hurt?" She took a moment before answering. "Not really. Not anymore. Davina's herbs really helped." "And what was Vincent's opinion of this jinx which has been placed on you?" At once, Elijah realized that he must have gotten to a sensitive subject. "He does not hold any interest?" he asked, the best way he could. Cami scoffed and pulled her leg away from his hand. "You can say that. He doesn't care…even when I thought he would." "What would you…" "Elijah, just stop!" "Forgive me. I am simply curious to know."

"You shouldn't be. It's my private life and it doesn't concern you." "You are absolutely correct. Please, forgive me." He whispered and looked away, finally standing up. Cami couldn't contain it in herself. She felt devastated…because she felt betrayed by a person she cared about. She knew that she and Vincent couldn't remain just friends after what he had done. She stood up again and marched towards him before he could leave the room. Cami swung her arms around Elijah's neck and buried her head into his chest. Elijah was in shock but his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. She let the tears fall from her eyes…and he held her. His hand went to her neck, pulling her blonde hair to one side. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess." Cami wiped her eyes when she finally pulled back from him. "Camille, you have been hurt…and to be honest I have not offered you the proper treatment since you came here for Hope. Despite everything that happened between you and Hayley, and you with my brother, you have been strong through everything and that is something to admire. I am sure that whatever it is about Vincent which is bringing you down…" "He was with another. I caught him. He didn't even have the courage to say it to my face. He left me guessing."

"That is a terrible thing to do!" Elijah hissed and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Yeah, it is. And what is funny is that I am the one suffering constantly when I should be just…kicking the dirt, and starting over with my life. It's not as if I hadn't done it before. I had to go through it when my uncle died, but also my brother. But to move on now…it seems harder than ever. I'm sorry for this charade coming from me, especially since you have your own problems." Elijah shook his head and whispered, "No. I want you to tell me. I want you to be able to confide in me. I would gladly have a conversation with Vincent about this." "No, I don't want you to interfere. I am sorry. I know you are trying to help, but this is my problem and I have to learn how to deal with it. I cared about him very much. He didn't have to do this to me. He could have just told me. But I suppose not everyone has the right type of courage to reveal what they feel and what they do to others." Elijah agreed with her train of thoughts and held her shoulders. "You are a brave and strong woman. You have been through a lot worse, from what I know. This is nothing." "It should be nothing to me. It should be something long forgotten. But it can't be long forgotten." "It can. With faith and patience. It is what my mother told me, when I lost Tatia."

Cami nodded and asked, "Your first lover?" "Yes. I lost her because I lost control. Mother had been there for me. But I have never ceased to guilt trip myself for what I have done to that poor woman. Yes, she was cunning and she had more than just one desire when it came to the men in our village, but she was innocent, as was Gia, as was Rachel. Faith and patience will bring justice at our door." "Let's hope so." She nodded. Elijah's finger trailed over her cheek, and her heart started going in frenzy again. She didn't know what she was feeling for him. It was true that they understood each other better than anyone. But what did that mean? "I wish you well." He finally said to her with a small smile. The door opened and the two of them pulled away from each other, slightly embarrassed. Victor stepped inside and Simon did too. Their looks were deadly. "Have I mentioned that you could enter?" Elijah asked them. They weren't saying anything and they just kept on staring. "Leave at once!" The Original told them firmly but they didn't move. "We do not deserve the punishment placed upon us. We didn't kill that girl. Neither one of us has. Why would a vampire kill her?"

"I do not know. That is precisely what I am trying to discover, considering that I had lunch with her a couple of days before. It is possible that one of your lot has been observing me…has been observing her…perhaps an ex-lover of hers." Victor laughed and said, "You can't be serious. We have a treaty with the human faction and we have always respected it. Ask the blonde sweet cheeks over there." Elijah opened his mouth but Camille beat him to it when she slapped Victor's face. "How dare you call me something like that?!" "Nothing personal. It would be a compliment coming from us." Simon explained. "You will do well to apologize to Camille unless the two of you wish to find yourselves in the garden. Perhaps I might even call Niklaus right now. I am sure that he would have more to say on the matter than me. After all, he is the King." Victor and Simon looked at each other again before they spoke up. "We declare our innocence." "And we want you to deliver it. Nobody is going to confess. What are you going to do? You're going to throw all of us in the garden? Even the innocent? That is unlike the noble Elijah Mikaelson."

Elijah smiled lightly and came over until he was face to face with Victor. "I can be as vicious and as vile as my brother is, even if I don't necessarily show it." "You're showing it now. Congratulations!" "Elijah!" Cami exclaimed when he had pinned Victor to the wall. "You dare show disrespect towards me?" "We are innocent! I am telling you!" Simon exclaimed. Elijah finally let go of Victor's neck and turned to both of them. "Then you prove that to me, because the bite marks on the girl's neck have proven you guilty. I will not rest until I have avenged that girl's death." The door opened and Melanie walked inside with one hand on her hip. "Mr. Mikaelson, are you ready for my treatment?" "Yes, I am. I could use some relaxation." Turning his back on the people in the room, Elijah went with Melanie and slammed the door behind him. "This has to end and it has to end now." Simon told Camille, who was staring at the door. "You are the ones who provoked him. There is nothing I can do." "Yes, there is. He listens to you! Look, I'm sorry if I insulted you, sweetheart but you have to make it right! We are not guilty for anything! No one has a reason for killing that girl! No one even knew her!" "Then explain that to him. And enough with the violence around here! I am getting enough headaches as it is."

She couldn't deny that she was bitter due to more reasons than one. Cami couldn't stand seeing Melanie around the compound anymore, and she couldn't stand the thought of this woman offering Elijah massages. She wanted to be mad at him, but how could she when he has been so supportive of her? He had cared for her in her darkest of times, and she had taken care of him when he was unwell too. The blonde went over to the nursery where Hope was still sleeping, but when she heard footsteps, the baby's eyes opened at once and she started wailing. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" Cami asked, going over to Hope and picking the baby up in her arms. The child was restless all of a sudden and Cami noticed some sort of emotion in her eyes. "Do you mean to tell me something?" The blonde whispered to the baby, realizing just how agitated she was. Cami took a seat and Hope landed on her lap. She went into shock when the baby's hands were pressed on the sides of her face and many images flashed through her mind at once. Images which Cami had never had stored in her memory before, images she realized, were coming from Hope's point of view, and her heart stopped when she saw who the main antagonist of the mystery really was.

" _What are the two of us going to do with your uncle Elijah? He says that he is not ready to move on. But he seeks my help through those massages. I want him…I want him badly…and whatever I want, Hope…I get it." Melanie informed her. After kissing the child on her forehead and putting her down in her crib, Melanie tapped on the bars with her finger, thinking of how she would catch Elijah's eye, and then a thought came into her mind. She walked into her room and pulled the cabinet doors open, looking smugly inside at the many potions she had hidden. "I don't think Elijah will mind learning that I am a witch…but first…I need to get his most undivided attention, and make sure that I am the only one he will seek for comfort." She pulled out a pink colored potion from her cabinet and smirked. "One of these in his usual afternoon drinks and he is all mine."_

The images stopped when Cami let out a small yell and Hope pulled her tiny hands away. Her face was emotionless, whereas Cami's was absolutely filled with shock. "What…? How…? How is this possible? It was Melanie the one who was jinxing me, and spiking Elijah's drinks to make him go insane? She's a witch?" The last part was even more shocking to her. How could she not realize that? How could Elijah not feel it or even Davina, who was a Witch Elder herself. "Is there more?" Cami asked the child, fearing that Melanie had done something to affect Hope too. For a moment, she felt weird talking to her. How much could a baby understand, but in a couple of seconds, Hope's hands were pressed on her face again, giving her insight on what has been happening with her because of Melanie.

 _Melanie smirked and picked up the baby from the crib. "Let's get you to my room now, should we?" she whispered and held the baby tightly to her. Hope didn't cry, as Melanie caressed her cheek gently. Once they reached her room, she placed the baby on her bed and muttered in Latin, "Da mihi vires, mea dulcis lactans!_ _Volo ut omnia. Da quod vis, et dabo tibi praemia modis putatis._ _Offer mihi reddere. Potestas mihi certum an occultans. Timebat enim mihi valeat." Melanie put her hand on the baby's head and closed her eyes as she felt the energy seep into her. Once she stopped chanting, Hope yawned. "Alright, now you may go to sleep. I have what I needed." After putting Hope back in her crib, Melanie returned to her room and locked the door. She rubbed her hands together and whispered, "Elijah doesn't need to know I returned. He doesn't need to know that I am here now." She picked up a potion from her cabinet after opening it with her special spell, she gulped down a little and said to herself, "Perfect. I won't need this change much longer. But the drink…" Melanie shook her head. "I will offer it to him at once. There is no need for begging, Elijah." She giggled and lay down on the bed._

"Oh my God! You have to show these. Hope…you must show this to your Uncle Elijah too." Cami said and she picked her up in her arms and rushed out of the nursery, determined to find both Elijah and Melanie. The study door was closed and this was no time for knocking. Cami burst through the door and stopped to see that Elijah was laying on a massage table, with Melanie working on him. "Camille! What seems to be the problem?" Elijah asked, sounding worried from seeing the look on her face. Cami held Hope tight to her and stated, "You tell that skank to keep her hands off of you and off this baby." Melanie's mouth dropped as she exclaimed, "How dare you? And how dare you come here at such a time, disrupting my work? You have always had a problem with me but since you are not the one who hired me…" "Please, Melanie. That is enough." Elijah indicated. He then turned to Cami and asked, "What happened, Camille? Explain this to me." "Hope has shown me something extraordinary. And she has given me enough proof of who the killer of Rachel is." "How?" "Through her powers. She may not be able to talk, but…she has the power to offer another images…just like you do." Elijah stayed there for a moment and though it through.

Then, to Melanie's shock and to Cami's, he stepped over to the blonde and put his hands on her face, pulling her forehead on his. "Clear your mind and allow me to see." He whispered. Cami took a deep breath, and tried to keep her beating heart at a steady pace. She was nervous. Of course she was. How could she not be? She had never been this intimate with him before. She felt like she had difficulty breathing. But she did as he asked and she let Elijah see through her the shocking images of Melanie's true identity. Once Elijah pulled back in pure shock, they noticed that Melanie had already gone. "We need to stop her! She is not who she claims to be! Not only is she a witch but her form is also a disguise." Cami told him. Elijah ran out to the interior balcony where he could see Melanie running for the entrance. "STOP HER!" he yelled out at Simon and Victor. The vampires lunged at Melanie, confused by what was happening. Because she was in human form, Melanie had no powers she could use, unless she reached her cabinet. "How do you plea?" Elijah asked softly when he finally reached downstairs and he caught up with the others.

Victor was holding Melanie from behind. "How do I plea? Innocent, Elijah! Just as I have always been! I was your one. I was the one. And then you broke my heart. You went after another! People say that you are the noble brother, the noble stag but you are just as vicious and as evil as Niklaus!" The woman raged, her hair sticking to her forehead from the sweat as she tried pulling away from Victor. Elijah frowned. "How could you say such things? I do not know you for long. I have never met you before your assistance…" Melanie cackled up a laugh. "That is what you think. You don't remember how you turned me? I was a witch abandoned by my kind. You found me and you promised me love and immortality. I took the bait and I was your first turned vampire. I thought we would be together forever…" She watched, pleased when she noticed the whiteness appear on his face.

"Mary. No…it cannot be you." Elijah whispered, in complete denial. Victor finally let go of the woman as she brushed the hair from her face. "You better believe that it is me, Elijah. You see…after you left me, for the whore Celeste, I had engaged myself in power I never had before. The ancestors promised me power and they promised to return me to my witch form, if I would kill myself as a vampire. And I did so. With sadness, I drove that stake into my broken heart and I killed myself, with no remorse. Hundreds of years later…here I am. Back, as they promised me I would be. And now…even after I have given you another chance, you still betray me. Rachel got what she deserved for getting in my way. I should have…if I had the power…I should have done the same thing to Celeste." The vampires gasped and some of them were hungrily staring at Melanie or Mary, whatever she was called, in anger at her betrayal and the way she had all doomed them. Elijah was paralyzed, not sure if to offer the woman sympathy or punishment for what she had done.

"You and your blonde babysitter have not seen the last of me! That I can assure you!" Melanie exclaimed and she left the compound at once, unstoppable. All eyes were on Elijah, who was taking deep breaths. Cami was still holding Hope in her arms. "We will have to find her. Elijah, she is dangerous, for the baby and for us." "Yes. I shall take…care of that…shortly." He mumbled but his eyes were on the ground. The vampires all aligned but and Victor exclaimed, "You don't sound very sure! Are we supposed to just go with what you say now? Who knows what that witch is up to! Klaus will kill us all for letting her go." "Hey! You don't give the orders around here!" Cami snapped at him, just as Elijah sped away to his bedroom. "He is not acting like a King of ours at all." Simon said. "Well he is not the King, but he is a good man, a good provider and he has taken care of all of us so far. Have a little faith. I trust him. I know that he is going to do the right thing with Mary." "Seeing as how she was his golden lacey once, I wouldn't be so sure." Simon said.

…

"So, it is true then? You decided to return?" Lucien asked with a smile when he saw the young woman there. "I really missed you." Aurora strutted over to him and flung her arms around him, pulling him close. "Niklaus is here. Is that going to be a problem for you…or for our plan?" "Are we still going on with that one?" "Yes, of course. Now that I have an inside man, or better yet, an inside woman. Our old friend…Mary." Aurora gasped. "Mary? Mary is alive? But how is that possible? She killed herself, after Elijah…" "She did, and she regretted it. She tricked her enemies. The ancestors gave her back her life as a witch hundreds of years later after she died. She is thirty for revenge on the ones who have wronged her…the Mikaelsons. It won't be long now, sweet. New Orleans will belong to us." "Why do you want that city?" she pouted and pulled away to get herself a drink. "What do you mean why? Do you forget how important it once was to us? It was our home." "No. It was Klaus' and his brothers' home. Not ours."

"Belonging to them means that it belongs to us too and I intend to have it, whatever it takes. New Orleans is a precious jewel for the Mikaelsons, and with Klaus staying here in Rome, the city which is under my rule, he will have his own conflicts to deal with, leaving his weaker noble brother to take care of New Orleans and its community." Aurora stifled a laugh and said, "I still don't understand where you're getting at. You want the city. I get it. But what does that have to do with me or with Elijah Mikaelson?" "Mary has informed me that she had revealed her true identity to him. He is a mess. Lack of focus leads to desperation and desperation leads to…loss of control. The city will be ours soon enough." "And what about Klaus?" "He is having problems with his lover, Hayley, already and I am sure that with you here, the problems will intensify."

Aurora laughed. "He is not interested in me like he was before. I expressed my wish to engage in intimate acts with him and he refused. He must really love the Werewolf Queen." She scoffed at the mention of that name. Lucien smirked and got himself his own drink saying, "Luckily for us…I know that Hayley feels herself weakening in Klaus' presence. He has lost her trust when he let you kiss him. I can use that to my advantage in order to manipulate her to get even further away from him. You really don't need to worry. I have it all covered." "And how do you suppose we make our next move?" "We'll throw a ball tomorrow in my former master's honor. The two of them shall be invited of course and then…you'll know what to do." Aurora smiled devilishly and they joined their glasses. Everything was going as planned.

Klaus smiled as he looked over the many photos of Hope, which Cami had sent them. The bottle of scotch was on the table and he had almost drunken it fully. The door opened and Hayley walked inside without saying a word. "Hayley, love! Join me! Our daughter is looking well!" he exclaimed and got up, trying to show her the pictures on his phone. "I know. I saw them." She replied and pushed herself on the bed, closing her eyes. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was on fire. Her trip had turned out worse than she could possibly imagine. "I have heard news that Aurora has come here...and that you have already seen her. I trust that she has not said anything to upset you, sweetheart." Klaus said, afterwards realizing that it was a mistake, mentioning her. Hayley kept her eyes closed and didn't say anything. In a few seconds, he was on her bed and he was caressing her cheek gently, making her stand up. He held her hand before she could leave the room and he brushed his lips gently against it, making her head spin even more from torment.

"You forget that we must christen this room as well." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "You won't get such a thing for me. Don't even dare! I can't forgive you for what you did. You made me feel like a speck of dust!" "No. Sweetheart that was never my intention. I…I wish all the best for you and for me…for our relationship. You know how much I desire you. We have been through plenty together since the moment we first met. We have come a long way, my little wolf. We need to figure out our own way to move past the unpleasant. Life is complicated, especially when you live forever. The problems will never cease to exist. There will be worse problems…testing our relationship. We must not back down, and we must fight for what we have. I am no expert in relationships but I know that when two people feel the way they feel for one another…we must fight when we are backed into a corner." Hayley stared into his orbits and her eyes brimmed with tears…tears she had been holding in herself for a while.

"Talk to me. Tell me how you feel. I need to hear it all. Open your heart to me as you have done many times before. Trust me with what you feel." He said, moving his lips to her cheek and keeping them there. His hands moved along her body gently and he pulled away from her face, meeting her eyes. "Say something to me, Hayley." "There is nothing left to say. I want to go home. I miss my daughter." "I will not allow us to return home this way. We have left there as lovers and we shall return the same way." "I don't think so. I refuse. And I also refuse to christen this room. There is no point. I feel nothing but hatred towards you for what you've done to me. I just want to be left alone, okay?" "Hayley, I have told you that we are not leaving until we settle our issues. It will be hard but it is not impossible. I ask of you to please reconsider my offer."

"No. This is my last answer. You will not touch me and you won't receive any forgiveness from me." "How would our daughter feel…?" "…that you cheated on her mother?" Hayley snapped. "This was not cheating, love. It was a misunderstanding. A huge misunderstanding and Aurora took advantage of the situation to seduce me. I know of her still growing feelings for me but I can assure you that whatever connection we had in the past will not affect my feelings for you now." "So what? We are taking turns as women in your life? Which number am I?" "Hayley, no!" He growled and pushed her back on bed, sliding on top of her. Hayley tried to push him away but he grabbed her arms and held them over her head. "You will never lower yourself this way in my face! I have done everything in my power to show you and to express my feelings for you. I never reciprocated Aurora's kiss. It meant nothing. It was unexpected and on her part…her part alone." Hayley shook her head as she let a tear fall. "Get off of me now." She whispered. Klaus sighed and did as she asked, but not before whispering, "This is not over. I will say it again. We are not leaving until we come clean and we show forgiveness to one another and support for our relationship."

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think things will be better in the next chapter for both couples? There will be two balls in honor of Labor Day, in New Orleans and one in Rome, planned by Aurora and Lucien as well. Will Mary be found? Will Klaus and Hayley reunite in order to defeat a larger evil?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	10. The Piece Of Me

**In the previous chapter, Camille had another emotional moment with Elijah when she revealed how Vincent betrayed her trust. Simon and Victor tried to retrieve their liberty from Elijah, failing as Elijah used Melanie as his personal masseuse again. Hope gave Cami images of shocking events which occurred at the compound, and revealed Melanie to be in fact Elijah's first vampire lover, Mary. After her cover was revealed, Mary vanished. Meanwhile, Aurora and Lucien declared their plan to go forth with a special ball and get their enemies into a trap. Finally, Klaus tried to reach out to Hayley and to persuade her to leave the past behind them, to no success.**

* * *

 **PLOT: The compound is panicking after Melanie's/Mary's disappearance, and in order to smooth the situation, Cami decides to organize a party at the compound for all the factions, in celebration of Labor's Day. Elijah shares with her the memories of when he first turned Mary and when he betrayed her, as well as for what reason. The vampires are liberated. At the party, an unexpected guest arrives to cause chaos, leading to Elijah making a desperate phone call. In the meantime, Klaus offers Hayley a surprise at the ball, making Lucien and Aurora change the course of their actions.**

* * *

Hope was having Camille's full attention that day. There was no question about it. Cassandra had stopped by the nursery plenty of times and noticed with admiration how much Cami had been affected by what has happened. The other day, after Mary's disappearance, the vampires were released from their imprisonment in the compound. Davina searched Mary/Melanie's old room and found the potions the witch had secretly been hiding in a cabinet in her wall. The potions and spell books were returned to the coven, from which Mary had apparently stolen all she had. _"She was the one who cursed you, Cami. It was stupid not to suspect her." "But what does she have against me? What have I ever done to her?" "Maybe Elijah shows a little more care towards you than he did towards her."_ Cami was not blinking as she was staring at Hope through the crib, fast asleep. The child had been through a lot of trauma. Neither one of them slept the other night. Cassandra was still standing outside the door and rubbed her hands together, nervous of what to say.

"Ms. Camille…" "Cami, please. I don't like the formality." She spoke at once, surprising Cassandra. "Yes, Cami. Okay, then. I think it would be best if you take a break and let me watch over the child. Maybe you should speak to Mr. Mikaelson. He is just as affected as you are by what happened. And now with the Labor Day festivities today, it will be harder and harder for the two of you to get some peace and rest." Cami was prepared to tell her off. She knew that she was being too harsh on the woman, but Hayley gave her a job, and Cami had to make sure that she was taking care of that said job properly, but constantly wondering if Klaus and Hayley were really having such a great time outside of the city, as they claimed they did. "Okay, but guard her with your life." Cami informed Cassandra, after making up her mind, and she walked out of the room. Was she right? Did Elijah and she really have to talk? So many embarrassing but also terrible things had happened between them and Camille was finding it harder to reach out to him now…but for the sake of what happened, she knew she needed to talk to him.

His head was bowed as he was writing something on his desk. Cami looked around the room after she slowly opened the door and noticed the many blood bags left there, untouched. He had chosen not to eat anything, which is why he looked weak as he did. But now was not the time to act this way. Cami knew that she had to find some way to talk some sense into him. Even Klaus would know that at this point, he would need to be the strongest in the family. He would need to be the Family Patriot, as he was used to being for these many years which had passed. Noticing that Elijah had not even noticed her, Cami intentionally slammed the door after her, making him look up. His eyes were indeed tired, with dark circles surrounding them, indicating the beginning of hunger for a vampire. His face even looked paler. Judging from the many blood bags left aside in this study, Cassandra had tried to offer them to him to nourish himself but he had refused. "What has happened?" he asked, seeing the concerned look on her face.

Cami shook her head and got closer to him. She pulled a chair over next to his and she took a seat. "You need to leave this room, Elijah. You need to show those vampires that you fear no one! You need to show them that Mary was a past which doesn't affect you anymore." "Camille, as you very well know, I am not the true King of this city. I am simply filling in for my brother, and shall continue to do so for another four days, I believe, as he and Hayley still have of their trip together." "You are Hope's uncle. You need to be strong. And in order to be strong…you need to be fed. Can you be fed? Can I trust you to feed yourself?" "Enough!" Elijah snapped suddenly and he knocked his fist on the table, making Cami jump a little. This move was unexpected. She realized that maybe the timing was not correct, but when she stood up to leave, Elijah grabbed her hand and softly whispered, "Forgive me. It is not in my nature to react in such ways." "You are upset because of what happened. I am not judging you, Elijah. I am upset too. But…help me understand. Why has Mary done all of this? What did you do to betray her?" Elijah rubbed his forehead. "You must understand that I was not always the Family Patriot or the Noble Stag as you wish to describe me."

"Then how were you? Were you like Klaus?" "No, of course not. My brother is unique. No one thinks the way he thinks and no one has thoughts as he has. But I was more stubborn…and had a lustful appetite for intimacy with women…especially when Celeste came into my life." "Mary mentioned her. What happened? You loved Mary and she loved you. Why would you leave her behind?" Elijah chuckled and shook his head. "Mary would do anything to claim that her version of the story is the correct one, but I propose to tell you a different version. One were she had proven to be vindictive and not the type of woman I thought I would have in my life. Mary was a very powerful witch when I began having intimate connections with her. She was bright, she was kind and she was interested in books. Her thoughts of how life was…her humanity…was what drawn me to her after I lost Tatia. When we become even more connected, she told me that she wanted me to turn her so she could be with me forever. I accepted because of what I felt for her…but her fellow peers in the coven didn't take things lightly. Mary finally chose me over them, and she left her life as a witch in order to be with me. So, I did what she wanted me to do. I turned her."

"And then what happened?" Cami furrowed her eyebrows, sensing quite a story coming up. "Unfortunately, her true colors were revealed only a few months after I turned her. She was no longer the sweet woman I had chosen as my companion. She changed. She used her powers as a vampire to kill innocent people…people with whom she shared many fights and misunderstandings in the past…but they were innocent nonetheless. She startled me with her behavior. I believed that it was my fault. That the reason she was acting in such way was because she had been turned, and she could have left her humanity behind. I was wrong. She was this way her whole life, but she chose to conceal it from me in order to gain the immortality and power she had always craved. She wanted to be above all witches and as a vampire, she thought that she could achieve that. She was wrong…and she paid the price for it. She lost my heart and I directed it towards Celeste many years later. She accepted my heart…the rest, I believe Mary had told you. We drifted apart. Simple as that. She betrayed me. She was not the woman I thought she was." "Your broke her heart." "She broke my trust." "Elijah…"

"She was evil, Camille. I just told you that she killed innocent people, she came back, she killed Rachel because I had a simple date with her and then she cursed you because I offered you too much of my attention. It is the reason you were hurt. She is the reason. I am the reason!" he stated, his voice breaking. Their eyes met and Camille could feel her heart fluttering madly at the effect he was having on her. It was something that she never thought she would experience again. "I want to make a change." Cami finally whispered, sending him in surprising thoughts. "What kind of a change?" "Today is Labor's Day and there will be festivities…but I want to have a party here at the compound. You don't have to do anything but show up and try to relax, okay? I will take care of everything." "And what of Hope?" "I trust Cassandra to take care of her just fine. We need this, Elijah." She put her hands on his own, feeling their softness but also some roughness around the edges. "And now you need to feed." She stood up and grabbed a blood bag from the couch, and came back towards him.

Elijah took a couple of steps back, taking a deep breath and pressing his hands on the wall behind him, as Cami came closer. There was concern written all over her face. "You need to feed. You have to be strong for all of us. You are a leader too, Elijah. Those vampires out there may have pride in them but they are also looking for a strong leader like you. Please, just do this for me and feed." Elijah's nostrils flattered. He looked unsure of himself. He didn't have the courage to say anything to her. Her eyes were full of kindness…the kindness he needed. The kindness he knew she possessed and was offering it to him. He no longer cared if it was out of pity or because she liked being compassionate towards him. His eyes darted over to the blood bag and he smelled in the strong sense of the liquid. He was dying to have it wash down his throat. He couldn't understand why he was fighting this. Why was he avoiding feeding? Was it to punish himself for the pain Mary was going through? Was it to make himself feel sorry? Was it to seek attention from the woman he felt more and more attracted to?

She came even closer to him, but he had no other way to back up. He was stuck, and he stopped fighting eventually. His eyes never left hers when he lips latched onto the top of the blood bag and he started sucking slowly. There was something about the look in his eyes, which made Cami lick her lips slowly, without realizing it. He felt her pulse. He felt her heart. But the desire on his face was not to suck her dry, as his vampire instincts usually told him. Her blood was tempting…but not enough to convince him to bite her. He realized by now…that he had started caring for this woman very much. Once he stopped drinking, his eyes were constantly on hers. Feeling the intensity heighten, Elijah leaned in and captured her lips with his own, gently creasing them, smearing them with the remains of the blood he engorged. He felt complete. He felt amazing by the touch. Cami closed her eyes and didn't move. The kiss was soothing and it pleased her as well as it brought her peace. Before he could deepen this kiss, Cami's eyes opened and she pulled her mouth away, making him open his mouth as well. "Thank you for feeding but I…I…have to get ready for the party." He didn't try to stop her when she ran out of his study. He felt just as mortified by their moment as she did.

…

She did her best to stay focused after what happened. Cami knew that she could never pull off a grand party as Rebekah could, but this was the best she could do and under the circumstances. She was scribbling down some finishing touches that evening once she saw that the food was ready, Hope was being cared for by Cassandra and the design for the curtains was chosen. "A red carpet for the grand entrance. All the factions are welcome. Labor Day should be celebrated with respect for hardworking people." Camille told some of the servants. Elijah had not come out of his room since their unexpected kiss. Cami didn't know what to make of it. How could she interpret anything from it? They got caught up in the heat of the moment and he couldn't resist. She couldn't resist either. He was hungry and she offered him blood, even if it was not hers. It excited him, and he kissed her. It most probably was a kiss of comfort. They were both upset and he was still mourning Gia, as well as feeling sorry for Mary.

One thing that she was starting to understand more and more that despite her deep research into Klaus' problems and in his life, Elijah turned out to be the most fascinating brother, with a reasonable mind, but actions which made him feel like a monster. Cami knew certainly that Elijah was not like his brother. Elijah was different. Elijah thought carefully about what he would do before taking action, unlike Klaus. Cami couldn't deny that she didn't feel attracted to this other brother. He was handsome, he was loyal, and he was smart and very sophisticated. And spending time with his for these past two weeks had been a blast. She actually enjoyed herself, wishing that Klaus and Hayley might never come back from their trip. But Hope, their daughter was here, and she must have been missing her parents, so Cami pushed that thought out of her mind. "I don't get why you're doing this. You're not making yourself any more likable to Elijah." Simon commented, and Cami's head snapped up in his direction. "That is not what I am trying to do. I am simply trying to clear the air after what happened with Mary." She was getting angry at his nerve.

Simon just laughed and with a crooked smile said, "Yeah, sure you are. Whatever you are trying to pull off here, it ain't going to work. Victor and I have the same opinion. Ever since you came here, things have been going off track. Why don't you just get back to serving tables at Rousseau's and leave us the hell alone?" Cami could feel the tears in her eyes. She normally had a weakness when it came to fitting in. She realized that no one really wanted her around there, but Hope was her responsibility, and when it would be time for her to go, she would go. She would have snapped back at Simon but no words were coming out of her mouth. She was just staring at him, weakened mentally for the first time in a long time. "I believe it is for me to decide if she is wanted here on not! For the time being, I don't necessarily enjoy your company. I suggest you and your friends take a hike around the city and find something useful to do, and unless you do so, the vampire community would be uninvited to Camille's party." Elijah appeared out of nowhere and said those words to Simon. "Too subtle?" the Original Vampire asked.

This time, Simon took a moment to look at Cami one last time with an angry look on his face before disappearing. He looked fed and well this time and Cami smiled at him, wiping away the one tear which had escaped. Elijah turned towards her and grabbed her hand. "Has he offended you?" "Well, I would be lying if I said he didn't, but…thank you for standing up for me. Rarely anyone does that because…" "Because?" "Because he is right. I am pointless around here and ever since I came to babysit Hope, I've been getting everyone in trouble. I am a mess and…" "No. As you may recall, I took over this town in my brother's absence. If anyone is at fault here, it is me, because I let my personal feelings cloud my judgement. Very much like you do." His eyes were soft upon looking at her but there was no touch of embarrassment over what happened between them earlier.

The party had started a couple of hours later, giving Camille plenty of time to choose a dress and go downstairs. She was very much surprised by how many people attended her party. She felt proud that she could organize such a big event, and from the way the vampires were just sitting and drinking silently, she got the message that Elijah threatened them to be on their best behavior or else. She gasped when she found Elijah right in front of her on the staircase. He was dressed in a fabulous new tux and there was a smile on his face which did not reach his eyes. She knew that he was trying to make everything work this night in her honor, and she really appreciated it. "You look beautiful." His eyes looked deeply in hers and Cami smiled. "You don't look bad yourself." He held out his hand to her and whispered, "I would like to share a dance with you. After all, you are the hostess of this spectacular event. You have accomplished your goal, Camille. This town lives on after the many tragedies it contained. Do me the honor of this dance."

She tapped her chin, pretending to think about this longer. Her face brought the biggest smile it could that day and she took his hand, accepting his proposition. The lights reflected them on the dancefloor. A slow song started, and all women wrapped their hands around the man's neck. Elijah swayed her gently and his eyes were searching for hers. Camille felt herself getting even more embarrassed. Their kiss…and the intensity of his gaze when he drank from the blood bag would remain imprinted in his brain. He noticed that she was avoiding his gaze, and he also had an idea as to why. "Camille…" he started saying and Cami looked up into his eyes with courage, at last. She longed to see his face…to see him happy and smiling. He looked hesitant…but he needed to get this out of his system. He had to tell her the truth. "What is it?" Cami asked, a little excited to learn. "About that kiss…" A blush crept on her cheeks and her smile disappeared at once. Her eyes averted from his and she focused all of her attention on Claire and the other girls, who were watching them dance attentively. His fingers ran over her chin and he pulled her head up in order to look into her eyes again.

"Let me explain." "Elijah, there is nothing to explain. It was a moment of weakness. You weren't feeling well and we have been through so much together these past few days and I…" "I want it again." He whispered, making her stop talking. For a second, Cami thought that she had misheard. "What?" she asked. She needed to be sure. She wanted to be sure…that she was not making a mistake and making a fool out of herself. "I want to kiss you again." He was firm but not demanding. No man had ever had the courage to be so straight forward with her. She didn't know how to feel. Did she want this too? Did she want to feel his lips? She did. She knew she did. But how could she do this? How could he accept something going on between them? A few months ago, she had eyes only for his brother. Now what? What could she say? What could she do? But then she remembered that Elijah had something going on with Hayley too, until they realized they wouldn't work out together. His eyes showed desire and she didn't want to pull back from what would inevitably happen.

Her eyes closed and she felt his hands pulling her by her waist closer to his body until it touched it. His breath was on her mouth and he very gently started kissing her like he did a few hours before. This was not a kiss of desperation. This was more…of something else. This was special. They had their moment in which she could hear some of the women gasp. She knew it was Claire and the other girls who were determined to fight for Elijah's attention. His lips gently left hers, but a while later, Camille could feel his forehead being gently put on top of hers. Both of their heads snapped up and they opened their eyes when they heard a scream from the nursery. The music stopped and Elijah immediately used his vampire speed to burst through the door. Cami followed immediately afterwards. They were both shocked to see Cassandra standing there and quivering with fright. "She was here. She was here and she threatened me not to say anything. She took the baby! She took the baby!" "Who took the baby?" Cami asked, trying to calm her down. But she already knew the answer. Elijah knew too.

"It was the woman who was banished from these grounds. The former masseuse. It was Melanie. But she had powers. She threw me against the wall. I am so sorry. There was nothing I could do to stop her." Cami could feel herself growing cold. "What does Mary want? Why did she take Hope? Elijah, what are we going to do?" "My brother needs to come home now. I shall send out our best fighters in search of Mary and I shall also alert Davina, to start a location spell. Niklaus and Hayley must return home." "They will be angry with us." "We were not responsible…" "Yes, we were!" Elijah sighed and the number of his brother's phone could not be reached and he decided that he should at least leave a voice mail. He had to know. Hayley had to know. In the meantime, they would search for Hope…whatever it takes.

…

"What are you doing? No comments on the ball I planned. I see everyone has attended. It would seem Italians sure love the romance." Aurora said with a smirk as she drank some of her cocktail. Lucien didn't smile back. His eyes were fixed on the woman who had entered the ballroom. Hayley Marshall was standing there, alone, with a small coat wrapped over her naked shoulders. Her gown was dark black, glimmering with the lights. Her hair was up in a bun and several strands were let loose on the back of her neck, making her look absolutely gorgeous. There was little to no make-up on her face, not that she needed it. But she was sad. A woman came and offered to take her coat off. She accepted. Aurora laughed and said, "You should have seen her face when I locked lips with her oh so faithful lover. It was priceless." "I am sure you would like to experience that again, right?" "Why not? Just give me a chance to. Go to her…woe her…she is desperate, can't you see? She can be putty in your hands, Lucien." "I am not interested. I just want her to be distracted enough." "Then what are you waiting for?"

Aurora pointed to Hayley, who was just standing there, the sadness clearly shown on her face. Lucien took a deep breath and gulped down the rest of his drink. "Let the show begin." He started going towards her, while Aurora was held back, attentive at the way Klaus had entered, in his suit, looking for someone. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, determined to get his mind off of the hybrid woman. "I am so glad you came! I was hoping we could spend some time together!" Aurora exclaimed as she walked over to him and offered him a drink. Klaus looked skeptical but finally, he accepted her drink and muttered, "I don't like the game you are playing, love." An innocent look washed over her face at once. "What? What do you mean? Have I upset you with something?" "You have caused problems between Hayley and me." "Klaus, it was just a kiss…and like I told you, it was what I felt." He continued to stare at her and then asked, "Where is she? And where is Lucien? Is he not the host of this grand ball?" "I am sure Lucien is around…and I am also the hostess. The ball was my idea. I thought it would give us a chance to talk."

Hissing, Klaus took a step towards her until he was nose to nose with her. "You have caused enough trouble as it is. What makes you think that I would want to spend any more time with you now?" "Can't you see what she is doing to you? You have never been in a serious relationship with a woman before, and it's killing you. You are not made for something like that." "Are you suggesting that my only specialties are flings and one night stands?" "Long term flings, of course. And friends with benefits. You can also have that. You had that with me, or don't you remember?" Klaus knew what she was trying to do. He had gone through the exact same thing with Genevieve as well. But right before he could say something, he noticed Lucien gliding with Hayley across the dance floor. Aurora turned around and saw them too. She placed her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "It's a shame that she doesn't appreciate everything that you do for her. I know I would." The thought of Hayley finding Lucien as a suitable replacement for him angered him to the limit. He would not accept this! Hayley was his, and no one else's. She had always belonged to him. She had his heart and he had hers.

Pushing Aurora slightly away from him, Klaus whispered, "Listen to me, sweetheart. When I first told you that I am not interested, I would have thought that I have made myself perfectly clear. It would seem to be untrue as you continue to approach me with certain sexual advantages which are very displeasing for me. I suggest that you turn around and find someone who would take you as you are, because that is not going to be me." Aurora grabbed his hand before he could leave and asked, "You're going to pick her over me?" "What I feel for her is something I never felt with any woman. She is my vision of beauty, a Queen, a strong and faithful mother…the mother of my child. What I feel for her as more meaning than the numerous times we had sex over the years." He smiled when he realized that he had hit a nerve and Aurora was furious as hell. "That is a terrible thing to say to me. After all that we shared together…" "And I thank you for that but your sexual services will no longer be needed. Have a pleasant evening."

He tried controlling his anger when he stepped over to Hayley and Lucien and he tapped on his shoulder. "May I cut in?" Lucien immediately met Aurora's eyes, who shrugged. "Sure. She's your girl, isn't she?" Lucien stepped aside and let Klaus take Hayley's hand. Her face was nowhere near showing any happiness to dancing with him. She was passive, like she was doing her duty. As the two of them danced in silence, Lucien found himself going back to Aurora and hissed, "What was that? I thought you said that you were going to keep him busy." "I tried, but it's no use. He loves that wench!" "Klaus Mikaelson doesn't love. He craves something else entirely." "Trust me. He made it clear to me. He humiliated me, the bastard, after everything we have been through." She sighed and then asked him, "What are we going to do now?" "Have you been in contact with Mary?" "Yes. She's got the kid." "Good. In no time, the city will be ours." "What if he contacts his brother?" "It won't be a problem which can't be fixed. They will be too preoccupied to find the little brat. The city will be unarmed…and then we take what we want." Lucien explained to her.

The music stopped but another one started and Klaus was not about to let her go that fast. This was not meant to be more than just one dance. "Let go of me. You had your dance. I want to leave." Hayley whispered, noticing that people were staring at them, curiously. She felt ashamed of making a scene against but he was leaving her no choice. "No. You must come with me." "What? No…I…" "Hayley, love…" "Don't call me that! You no longer have the right to call me that anymore." "As far as I know, little wolf, you had not terminated our relationship." "I will right now. We're through." "Not convincing enough." He told her, right back. She was very confused. "What are you…?" "Come with me to the balcony. Please." He held her hand and dragged her over to that place, where the beauty of Rome could be very well seen. "Enjoying the view?" Klaus asked her and Hayley looked at him in surprise. She realized that she had been daydreaming. She did love this place, where he brought her.

"It would seem that I was greatly inspired when I chose to come here with you. Paris is not for us, sweetheart." "How do you figure?" "Because we are not the dating type. We are strong, united lovers…who will wreak everyone and everything that stands in our way." "What are you trying to say?" His hand closed over her cheek, and he pulled his face onto hers, kissing her passionately for the first time in what felt like forever since the start of their fight. She couldn't deny that the kiss was passionate and caring. She knew how much Klaus cared for her, but she still couldn't put past his betrayal. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Strong? United you say? You made me feel weak. You made me feel like trash in front of Aurora. You ashamed me. You…" He kissed her one more time, this time gentler and then whispered against her lips, "And what do you think Aurora felt like a few minutes ago when I told her that she never meant anything but a long period of time involving sex…and I praised the love I have for you?"

Her heart was beating for a long moment. She felt like she was soaring through the air with happiness but Hayley also knew it would be weak of her to give in now. At once, he pulled out a box from his jacket and opened it, revealing a diamond necklace. "It's a symbol." He whispered. "And I don't fall head over heels when it comes to jewelry. The price…" "I know. I am not trying to buy your forgiveness, Hayley." His phone bleeped, interrupting his declaration. Groaning, he searched into his jacket and pulled out his phone, noticing that he had a missed call from Elijah, and a voicemail. Upon hearing what Elijah had left them in that voicemail, Hayley's eyes brimmed with tears as she dropped the necklace to the ground. "No." Klaus hissed furiously and slammed his phone over the concrete floor.

* * *

 **A/N: And the game begins. What do you think will happen now when Klaus and Hayley finally return? Will Hayley accept his apology and give in to her desires at last? Will Elijah and Camille talk about their kisses? What are Lucien's plans with Aurora now that Mary has captured Hope? Will they succeed?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	11. Don't Say It Hurts

**Previously on** **The Psychologist And The Noble Stag** **, Cami was forced to learn the true story of the love affair Elijah shared with Mary, the first being he ever turned into a vampire. In result, she and Elijah shared a kiss after which he was fed with blood. Later that evening, Cami threw a party in honor of Labor's Day, which turned out surprisingly well with a dance between her and Elijah, up until the moment Hope was kidnapped by supposedly Mary. In the meantime, after declaring his love for Hayley the way he knew best, Klaus received a message from his brother, indicating the troubles his daughter was facing.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hearing of their daughter being kidnapped, Klaus and Hayley decide to immediately return to New Orleans, unbeknownst to them that Lucien and Aurora were following them, making Klaus suspicious. Elijah and Camille send out search parties, as well as they give in their best support to find the missing child. Three people make a surprising appearance to the compound, which will startle the spirits. Finally, shocking events occur as Aurora and Lucien follow their plan, leading to the ultimate battle for the reign of New Orleans once again.**

* * *

"I told them…and you should have heard the scream of terror coming from Hayley as well as Niklaus' angry outburst!" Elijah declared for the whole vampire, werewolf and witch communities to hear. Camille bit her lip and closed her eyes, still in her dress and moved by the emotions with which Elijah was expressing himself. "So whoever wishes to face my brother's wrath and Hayley's when they return home, please do take a seat and do nothing for their daughter!" She couldn't understand why he was so cold towards the people who had not plotted in any way to take Hope away. She stepped over in order to figure out a way to clear the matter up. "Don't worry! You can't be blamed for what happened! Hope will be found, and no one will pay the price for her disappearance except the heartless woman who took her!" Cami exclaimed, the moment Elijah stormed away.

She opened the door to his room and saw him sitting at his desk, with a bottle of his finest wine in a glass, ready to meet his lips. Cami bit her lip and closed the door behind her. She knew that she should be feeling somewhat shocked and somehow pleased by what happened between them in this exact room earlier that day, but also at the party, when he had kissed her. But right now, this was about Hope. This was about the baby they were placed to protect by Klaus and Hayley…and they failed them. She shouldn't be thinking about their kisses. She should be angrier at him for treating their own community of vampires like they were somehow guilty for what happened. "How do you suppose that I am going to be able to look into Niklaus' eyes when he arrives and tell him that there is nothing I can do to help? That I can't rescue my own niece because the woman driven mentally, who has kidnapped her, cannot be traced?" he finally spoke, startling her. His eyes did not meet hers. He couldn't find the will or the power.

Cami stepped over closer and sat down next to him. "We have done the best we could. Search parties are everywhere. Davina and Vincent have the Witch Coven on their side. They can track down Mary in a couple of minutes." "Yes, I believed the same thing. Unfortunately, it would appear that the witches of New Orleans don't particularly see eye-to-eye with their new leader. Davina may look like a sweet child but in leadership…she can be quite determined and shall we say…ferocious." "And what does that have to do with our problem? They have to do it. If anyone can track down Mary, it's Davina!" Cami wasn't ready to accept defeat and just wait for Klaus and Hayley to come home. She wanted to fight and to prove to them that she can be a trustworthy person to look after their child. She had grown in love with Hope…all the time spent with her…and with Elijah too. With her nostrils flaring, Cami could feel the monster in her coming out and she grabbed the glass from Elijah's hands and slammed it down on the table, startling him with such a vicious approach. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked her rather calmly.

"You have been moping all day and I am tired of it! Either about your past relationship with Mary, your inner guilt, your brother, Hope, your life…I am sick and tired of it! I am not going to ask you again! You go out there and find Mary yourself. You said that the two of you had something going on. You know her better than Davina does! If she can't trace Mary, then you can." "I don't believe you understand the matter at hand, Camille. I have already taken the liberty of informing you that before Mary was turned into a vampire by me, she was a very powerful witch." "But you told me she let go of that part of her when she walked away from her coven to be with you." "Perhaps…but she is known to be quite bright. She must have thought of a way not to lose her powers as a witch, while still being immortal alongside me." "Elijah, if anything happens to Hope…" she began and her breathing hitched which is why Elijah took her hands in his and made her look at him in the eyes. "Nothing will happen to her. I know Mary, as you said. And she is not the type who would think about hurting an innocent child, for whatever the cause."

"She could have changed over the years. You never know. I just can't believe that she has been able to fool you all this time, pretending like she was your newly hired masseuse. You know her better, you say? You should have realized it was her, from the way she spoke, from her posture, from signs you may have noticed while you were still with her. After all, it was just the body that changed her, nothing else. But you couldn't figure anything out, could you? Why is that? Maybe because you were too enchanted by her seduction tactics?" Cami snapped at him and he furrowed his eyebrows, as he stood and she stood along with him. "I believe we are taking this conversation somewhere we shouldn't have." "Yeah…maybe we did." "You shouldn't worry about Hope. The only reason Mary took her is because she is sure that I will follow. It is me she wants, after all. So, I will do what you asked of me to do…I will go to her and I will settle this matter once and for all." She looked surprised. "Just like that? You will walk right into her trap even though you know about her tricks? Are you insane?"

He simply smiled and shook his head. "There is not a thing I wouldn't do for my niece. Mary is unpredictable, which is why I suggest that we move swiftly. I want you to stay here." "Why? Am I too vulnerable to even be around you now?" Cami asked, not really making sense of her own words. "No. You are too important to me…and knowing Mary…she would come after you too if she had the slightest clue of what has started going on between the two of us." A blush crept on her cheeks as she whispered softly, "I don't really understand what you mean." She was frightened of what those kisses meant for them. Was something more than just friendship and bonding happening between them, after these past few weeks spent together for Hope's sake? What if this wasn't what she thought it would be for them? What if she ended up disappointed in the end? She couldn't accept that.

Elijah seemed even more confused by her words but at the same time, disappointment rushed through him. He knew that she had expectations; problems of her own a vulnerable human in a city where there were everyday problems between the factions and supernatural trauma. He wanted to shield her from all of that harm so he could offer her a normal life, in the city that was anything but normal. Her words appeared to be words of rejection coming from her. Taking it as that, Elijah stopped his hand from moving to her face and he set it aside, while her own heartbeats were rapidly increasing. She had noticed that his hand had been extended to touch her face but he stopped himself. This was a sign of rejection. She was sure of it, but…she shook her head and grabbed her forehead with her hand. "Look, we need to get it together and stop replying on those hunting parties to search for Hope. We need to get her back ourselves!"

"And correct you are!" A female voice exclaimed. Elijah and Camille turned to the doorway and they both looked amazed to see Rebekah, Freya and Marcel standing there, looking at them. "We came back as quickly as we could." Freya whispered and Rebekah's eyes were filled with sorrow at the thought of her niece's disappearance. "What can we do to help?" Marcel asked, concerned as well. "I thank you for coming back on such short notice. Niklaus and Hayley are on their way as well. Even though it is their daughter that has been captured, it is me that has to go after Mary and settle things straight. I am afraid that if you join me, there will only be more bloodshed on our streets." "Elijah, be reasonable, you can't bloody find her without a witch and we have one!" Rebekah snapped, pointing at Freya. "Mary has found a way to conceal herself from the magic of another witch." Cami explained.

Elijah turned to the young blonde. "I shall be the one to go. It is me she wants, and as I said before, she will not harm the baby." He explained. "But you have to have back-up. The vampires…" "I believe I have angered Simon and Victor enough after that party. There is nothing that I can do now to convince them to join me." "Klaus will kill them if he finds out that they turned their backs on you when you needed help rescuing Hope." "Then I believe it is up to you and Hayley to make him see reason, if there can be any peace left in this city. Take care, dear Camille. I will be fine." He then moved towards Rebekah and Freya and kissed their foreheads silently before moving himself out of the room. Marcel was about to protest but Cami stopped him. "He's an Original. He knows what he has to do. Let's just have some faith in him." "I don't believe my other brother will have the same kind of patience." Rebekah added.

…

"Hayley!" Klaus exclaimed, rushing over to her when he saw that she had dropped her necklace and had started speeding away from the party. He watched Aurora pick the diamonds up slowly, but with a smirk on her face as she watched the younger hybrid leave. Klaus immediately snatched the necklace from her hands and pinned Aurora to the wall, chocking her. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" "NIK!" Lucien exclaimed and stepped over to them, pulling Klaus away from Aurora. The redhead still had her smug on her face and looked unaffected by Klaus' outburst. "You have got to keep yourself calm. Nothing that Aurora did can…"

"I know the two of you have something planned. I have watched you ever since the moment Hayley and I arrived here. You have been up to something and it is no coincidence that Aurora showed up the moment we did." "I told you that I missed you, my love. I was not ready to let that girl call you her lover while you and I…" "My brother just informed me that my daughter has been kidnapped by an ex-lover of his. You may know of her…Mary…the woman who after all, shared your very own experiences upon first turning into vampires." "Mary? Mary is alive?" Aurora gasped. Lucien simply frowned at her, as Klaus stepped closer and eyed Lucien. "If I hear that anything has happened to her…if I find out that you were the one scheming all along to take my daughter away from me, my God have mercy on both of your souls. Get out of my face!" Klaus snarled.

Aurora huffed and puffed in disappointment. "He is onto us. And I was sure…" She started saying but Lucien snapped at her, "When are you finally going to get it into your thick skull that he doesn't want you anymore?" "He would have wanted me, but that snitch….that wench…" "Okay, you need to be quiet right now. We have to get back to New Orleans and find Mary before they do." Lucien informed her in a whisper. Aurora put her hands on her hips and made another face. "What? Why would we want to do that? Didn't we say that…?" "We are already suspects. In this case, if Klaus finds out, we're terminated." "Are you going to stand there and tell me that you're actually afraid of him?" "I have lived in fear of him for centuries. You don't know what this guy is capable of. Now, let's get a move on and catch the jet to New Orleans. We have a Labor Day festival to crash, and a baby to keep away from her mommy and daddy isn't that right?" "And what about the city?" "That's where Mary comes in…but we cannot be sure that we can trust that she will not tell her lover. She will have to go too."

Klaus ran after her towards the hotel, where he saw her packing the bags, and in a matter of seconds, she was ready to leave. "Hayley, sweetheart, please remain calm. Elijah has assured me through his voicemail that everything will be alright. We need to remain calm." "Remain calm?! What if that wretched woman hurts her? What if…?" She was already gulping back tears, making her head land on his chest as she sobbed loudly. "I should have never done this. This trip has been a bad idea from the start." Klaus caressed her face and kissed her cheek, making her moan in silence. "I will agree to the fact that this trip has brought out the worst of each other, but now it is time, to bring out the best of each other. It is time to let go of what has hurt us…for the sake of our child. She needs us to be strong for her, and we will do what we do best to bring her to safety." He leaned in and kissed her lips, making her respond to the kiss at once.

This sign made him pleased with what he had accomplished in his relationship with her. Pulling back from their kiss, Klaus made sure his hands were wrapped around her safely. "What are we going to do? Where do we start? How can I possibly keep myself calm?" Hayley asked him, desperately. He gently opened the palm of her hand and placed the diamond necklace she had dropped earlier. "You are going to remain calm through my presence. You know how I always lose my temper quicker than you, little wolf. This time, I shall do the right thing, we both shall do the right thing…and I wish to listen to me carefully." He wiped the tears from her face and lifted her chin gently so that her glassy eyes met his. "Lucien and Aurora may have been plotting with Mary to kidnap Hope all along." "What? How do you…?" "It is a simple suspicion on my part. Especially for the poor way I had treated Lucien a long time ago…he secretly resents me. He wants to get his revenge. This might be the way."

She was trembling with anger. "When I get my hands on that daft whore of yours, I will…" Klaus chuckled and whispered, "Yes, and I promise you that you will get your chance to deal with her. We will pretend as if we have absolutely no idea of what is going on. When the time is right, I will take care of Lucien myself, and I will make him pay for every single lie and trick he has pulled ever since we arrived here. He will pay. I promise you. And if you wish so desperately to deal with Aurora…be my guest." Kissing her hands one last time, Klaus picked up the luggage and descended from the hotel. Hayley left for the airport at once, in order to make sure that they had seats in the earliest flight to Louisiana. Once on the plane, his hand pressed against hers. Their eyes met, and he picked up her hand, putting on it the gentlest kiss he could. "Tell me your forgive me."

Hayley shook her head and whispered, "There is nothing to forgive you for. I was overreacting as always. I should have known better than to think that you would do something to mess up our relationship…after we have been working on it for so long…" "You are correct. We have come a long way. After all we have been through, I would never think of doing anything to damage what we have or to hurt you. Never." "Thank you." Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "What for, sweetheart?" "For giving this a chance for things to work out between us…for never giving up on us even when I pushed you away." "I wouldn't normally do so…" "Yes, I know." She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, willing herself to be at peace, convincing herself that everything would be alright and that Hope would soon be back safe in her arms.

…

As soon as their feet touched the city where problems were being caused, Klaus grabbed a hold of Hayley's hand, and together, they rushed to the compound to find Freya, Camille, Rebekah and Marcel waiting there patiently. Hayley was still wearing the dress from the ball and Klaus was still in his tux, not bothering to even change. "What is going on? Where is Elijah? Where is the witch who has my child?" Klaus demanded answers from them at once. Cami stood up and her bottom lip quivered a little. She was nervous at seeing the two of them. They had trusted her to protect their daughter, and she had failed. "I want answers! NOW!" Klaus snapped them all out of their thoughts. "Elijah has gone after her. Mary is his former ex. He says that he can solve the problem and get Hope back without any blood being spilled." Camille said and that was the moment Klaus started chuckling and he raised his finger in the air. "No, no, no. You see? This is where you are wrong, love. Blood will be spilled…just not by my brother's hands if he so insists."

Hayley stepped over to him and touched his shoulder. "Klaus, you said…" "I know what I said, love. Ever since we have left this city, everything has been out of control. It would seem as if my brother is not worthy enough to be leader in my absence after all." "He tried his hardest!" Cami told him at once, raising her voice. Everyone was now looking at her with suspicion. Since when did she get this defensive when it comes to Elijah? The vampires by now have all gathered in the waiting room. Simon and Victor were both receiving death glares from Klaus, warning them that they will be dealt with as soon as everything else was sorted out. Turning towards Freya, Klaus whispered, "If you cannot track that witch, then track down my brother. I need to know where he has gone." "And what are you going to do?" "I am going to get my daughter back and spill the blood of anyone who stands in my way!" Klaus exclaimed loud enough for all the vampires to hear his threats. "You're not going alone. She is my daughter too!" Hayley argued with him. "Hayley…" "We are in this together. Didn't you say so?"

Smiling at her bravery, Klaus leaned over and kissed her lips. "I simply worry about hurting you." Hayley snorted. "I a hybrid and I have handled plenty of witches before." "This witch also happens to be a vampire." "I don't care. I am faster, stronger and smarter. I am taking her down with you, Klaus and there is nothing you can do to stop me." It was true, that he had no power over her at that moment. The second Freya learned of Elijah's location, Klaus and Hayley headed over to a port, on the outskirts of the city. Mary was standing there, looking heartbroken and with the child at her feet. Elijah had tried reasoning with her, but Mary grabbed Hope from the basket she had laid out for her, and threatened to disappear with her forever, unless she has Elijah's heart again. Hayley, no longer resisting the thought of a crazy woman touching her baby, attacked before Klaus could stop her.

The attack took Mary by surprise, who dropped Hope, but the child was quickly caught by Elijah, as Klaus sped forward and snapped Mary's neck. Hayley's nostrils flared with anger. "I am going to kill her now." Klaus touched his daughter's forehead and kissed her cheek, as he turned to the two people who had expectantly or non-expectantly shown up at the crime scene. Lucien and Aurora were standing there, with eyes showing terror at the thought that they had gotten there too late. Klaus smirked and stepped over to them with his hands behind his back. "Did you really believe that I was going to let you unscarred? I knew you would come back after me. It is time that you pay for what you have done to my family. Both of you." Before Lucien could respond, Klaus had already snapped his neck, leaving Aurora standing there, with her hand over her mouth. "Well, sweetheart, I believe that this is the first time that I see you absolutely speechless. You do put your tongue to good use, I have to give you credit for that, but…it doesn't seem useful anymore. Perhaps we should get rid of it."

Aurora closed her mouth at once as she took a step back. Behind her, the vampires of the community were beginning to gather, led by Marcel and Rebekah. "Nik…you know me. I would never do anything against you. You have it all wrong. It was Lucien and he…he influenced me. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you to remember what magic we shared before this one came into your life." She pointed at Hayley, whose fists were already clenched and she was ready to pounce. "Your plan has failed. Death would be too kind for both you and Lucien, so…I have a better idea of how to put you to good use." A part of Aurora looked relieved at hearing that she will be unharmed. All thoughts vanished out of her mind when Hayley sped forward and snapped her neck, leaving her in blackness.

* * *

 **A/N: This story will end with the next chapter, because I am looking forward to starting a brand new Klayley story after which I know I will enjoy writing.**

 **Now that things are at peace, we will get to discover how Klaus and Hayley will continue their journey with Hope, what will happen to the traitors Mary, Lucien and Aurora, and finally, Elijah and Camille will discuss their kisses and where they would go from there.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	12. It's Babysitting 101

**In the previous chapter, Freya, Rebekah and Marcel returned to New Orleans to help deal with the crisis of Hope's kidnapping. Elijah and Camille both managed to talk about what was important for them. Klaus and Hayley worked out their problems, for the sake of Hope, and agreed to work together in order to get their daughter back. After not being able to reason with Mary, Hayley started the attack against her, which led to Klaus snapping her neck. In addition, Lucien and Aurora proved to be behind the plotting against Klaus and his family, ending the chapter with threats directing towards the three meddlers.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Camille decides to move out of the compound and get back to her regular life as a bartender, as Claire asks her questions about Elijah. Klaus and Hayley decide to reunite in passion, hating to have been away from each other for long, while Freya and Rebekah take care of the captured Mary, Lucien and Aurora. Elijah has a pep talk with Marcel about the newest problems with Cami. Finally, after receiving some surprising photographs from an anonymous person, Camille is surprised to find Elijah at her door, ready to settle things between them.**

* * *

"Cami!" Hayley exclaimed once she entered her former room and the blonde jumped a little. "Oh, Hayley. Hi." She whispered and then went back to her packing. "I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" Hayley asked, as she entered the room and noticed that everything in the drawers and the closets have been cleaned out and the bags were ready to be taken out of that room, as they were packed with clothes. "Actually, today is the day I am moving out. You're back, Hope is finally safe and I have my own life to get back to." The hybrid could sense something deep bothering her. "You did do a good job for us, you know? Klaus and I don't blame you for what happened with Mary. She didn't have anything to do with you. You took care of Hope the best way you could. Everything is alright. You don't have to feel guilty." "I…I should have done a better job." Cami insisted, putting the final clothes into a bag.

Hayley fidgeted and played with her fingers. "I repeat. You did everything in your power. And besides, she is safe and sound in her crib right here. Why are you putting so much pressure on yourself? Is it something else you don't want to talk about?" Cami couldn't reply to that question, so for the sake of appearances, she decided to just put a smile on her face. "I feel fine. But I am glad that Hope is safe. I still wish I could have done better but…what's done is done. She is here and that is all that matters." Hayley smiled as well. "Of course. Hey, it's not your fault that Elijah has some crazy ex who never learned how to let go of the past." "I heard about what happened to you and Klaus on the trip with Aurora." Cami surprised her with this sentence. "How did you know about that?" "Klaus told me. He asked me for advice. He really wants to make it work again, Hayley. He tries so hard."

"I know he does, and I never discouraged him to do so. I did the same thing and I will continue to fight for what we have together. Of course, that is what you should do too when you find someone special to spend the rest of your life with. There are no love stories that are true without any hurdles. But these hurdles will pass and if you come back to each other after that, it is clear that you are made for each other. That's just how to it works." Hayley explained, which made Camille start laughing at once. "What is it? What did I say?" Hayley asked, with a small frown on her face. "You sound just like Rebekah right now, giving me advice about how love works." "Yeah, well, I did live with her for a while, something from her must have rubbed off." The two of them remained in silence and just stared at each other, now the ones unsure of what they could say or do. "So, you are really going, huh?" "Yeah, not much going on around here, right? I am not going to lie, though…I did have a good time, with Hope, Elijah and all the craziness going on, but I think that I've had enough crazy for the moment. I need some normality back."

"Then you should just let me know if you need help with anything. Anytime, I can be here for you. And I am sure that Elijah will be too." Hayley, with her senses heightened, noticed the human's heartbeats increasing and a blush appeared on her cheek, as she tried looking away. Hayley plucked her tongue and asked slowly, "Has something happened…something I should know about? Maybe…something between you and Elijah?" Cami immediately shook her head. "It's not what you think, Hayley." "You sounded pretty upset to spend time with him during the past few weeks. Something must have changed your mind. To see you defend him like that in front of Klaus…it was something unexpected from you." "Elijah and I got along just fine when we were living here together. We became friends…and that is all that there is." Hayley closed her eyes and shrugged, but clearly not believing any word of hers.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the family and to Hope, Cami finally dragged her stuff out of the compound, catching a glimpse of Victor and Simon who were laughing and clearly happy that she was finally moving out. Though, if Cami had said that she wasn't happy to leave the compound, she would have been perfectly lying. Her apartment was right where she left it and nothing had changed at all since she packed her bags to leave for the compound and take care of Hope. Placing her head on the pillow that night, she felt at peace and she could think of nothing else but being swept into the arms of the one man who had managed to capture her heart through his care and through his kisses. Her dreams were now being haunted by him. There was no way to escape and there was no one she could really talk to. As all of these thoughts buzzed through her mind, and in the end, she was woken by the sound of her alarm. It was time to get back to her regular job as a bartender.

Her face showed that she was ready for some of her gossiping. Claire's face lit up when she saw Cami entering Rousseau's, ready to get to work. "Hey! I haven't seen you for a long while now. How have you been? Getting yourself caught up in the supernatural problems again because of the Mikaelsons? You know, nobody is asking you or forcing you to get near them." "Claire, please don't start with me now. It's morning, alright?" Cami asked, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks again, as she thought about the very pleasant dream she had about Elijah the other night. It was nothing she thought she could ever experience in real life with him. She never thought that she could…but life was full of possibilities, especially in a supernatural city. "Hello! Earth to Cami!" Claire exclaimed and the other blonde jumped. "Please stop scaring me like that." "Well, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." "I have been traumatized enough with ex-girlfriends." "Huh?" "Elijah's ex was the one who captured the baby I was supposed to protect." Cami explained and brought a bottle of beer to her lips.

She drank it all up, as Claire watched her in curiosity. "Are you confused, or…?" "No, I am being serious. This is what I had to go through the other day so please…can we not…?" "Okay, sure. Sorry if I am being too pushy or whatever, but I can never stop noticing how every time Elijah is mentioned, you have some sort of reaction that makes me think…" "Claire, no, don't go there. I don't want you to start rumors I don't need around this place." "These are not rumors. Everyone here is talking about you and Elijah." Cami spilled her drink and turned her head to her colleague. "Really? And what are they saying?" "Well, practically every single girl hates you now. They think that you pushed yourself on Elijah purposely so that you would make them feel bad and that you can show everyone that you are some sort of purity or…something else I can't remember. Your popularity is pretty much diminished. Cami smiled sarcastically, "Well, lucky for me that I don't really care if I am popular around here or not." "Okay, suit yourself them." She moved away to start serving clients, while Cami remained at the counter and preferred to drink and think about all of the problems in her life that she had to overpass.

What was she thinking? How could she possibly think about him even after such a cold rejection coming from him? He told her things…things that she wished to hear from his mouth more times, but it may have proved this to be just a game for him. Or maybe she was just a way for him to relieve his stress over Mary. Yes, maybe that was truly the answer and she had gone insane, driven by all of these emotions that just didn't add up. Sure enough, the waitresses of Rousseau's entered the bar at once and looked at her. Cami set down her beer and stared at them, just as they were staring at her. Maybe Claire was right. Maybe she should already get used to all of these disapproving glares. She didn't think she deserved them. But they knew that Rachel had a date with Elijah…and then she ended up dead. Maybe they were even blaming her own death on her. Who really knew? She set down the plates and started washing glasses, waiting for the orders to arrive or more vampires to come in, taking advantage of the waitresses, and mock them as they always did.

Cami couldn't' have had a worse day than this one. In about half an hour, she believed that she had lost every single bit of humanity that was left in her. Most importantly, what she lost that was truly precious to her was her job. The manager just walked up to her and told her to leave. When she demanded an explanation for such a decision, especially since she was taking care of everything in that bar, the manager refused to give her one. As she looked at Claire and the others, she noticed them whispering about something. Maybe this was all their doing. They must have somehow told the manager about Elijah…and about the situation with Rachel and how she ended up dead. It was true…that job was not much, but it was all that she really had left. With a broken heart, she picked up her backpack and left the bar, this time permanently, and she returned to her humble home.

…

There was a loud scream that could be heard from that place…the basement…the place that used to be called "The Garden" when Marcel was the one running the city. Klaus simply thought it would be amusing to call it "The Terror and Doom" in honor of the traitors who were now resting there. Aurora opened her eyes and she screamed in anger. She hated to be treated like a prisoner. She was the one who always won, and now there was no escape. Looking next to her, she noticed Lucien groaning and finally opening his eyes. Aurora let out another yell in anger and woke up Mary as well. The three of them would not be going anywhere, not anytime soon, anyways.

"You got us into this mess. It's time that you get me out of here, Lucien or I swear to you on everything that I hold dear that I will be the one to end you. I swear to you that I will be the one to kill you. Not Klaus. I will be the one to take my vengeance for getting me in here…" She was disturbed by Mary who exclaimed, "You promised me that if I help you steal that baby, I will have Elijah all to myself. You made me a promise and you didn't keep it!" From behind the door, Rebekah and Freya couldn't stop their laughing. For a few moments yesterday, they truly thought that they would be no match for this entourage, but as it turned out, they had had worse fights they had to resolve before they arrived. The door to this particularly new furnished basement opened and the two sisters finally decided to enter, knowing full well that now when the going got tough, the three of them would no longer be allies, and they would be spilling dirt on each other every chance they got.

Aurora groaned, but Lucien could be heard groaning even more once the two sisters showed themselves in the picture. "Well, well, well! What do you know, sister? The mighty have fallen and there is no reason for them now to be civil to one another, right? We do have to warn you that we have a sleeping baby upstairs! Keep down your voices or I will bloody rip your tongues out!" With each word, Rebekah was showing more and more violence towards them. Freya turned to Lucien who preferred to just sit and look beyond everything that was happening. "You have not said anything for a while now. What's the problem? Feeling tongue-tied or maybe confused at the possibility of your plans not working out for you?" Freya was teasing him more and more, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Lucien continued to stay quiet until Aurora somehow freed herself and kicked him hard in the stomach. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE! SAY SOMETHING OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" She then turned to Rebekah and was prepared to rush towards the exit, but she was no match for the Original Sister.

Rebekah moved in front of her at once with a smirk on her face. Leaving so soon, love? I was actually looking forward to spending more time with you, learning a thing or two about how you tried ruining my brother's relationship with Hayley while they were in Rome. What do you have to say about that?" Just like Lucien, Aurora was left speechless until finally, she took her chance and lunged at the blonde. Rebekah was surprised at this sudden attack but it didn't really catch her off guard. She was able to grab a hold of her hands and twist them together, breaking her bones and throwing her against the wall. Mary and Lucien looked somehow pleased that Aurora was getting what she deserved. Finally, the door opened and Elijah stepped inside, with somewhat of a frown on his face, if that was to be considered a frown. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at him.

Elijah watched as Rebekah wiped the smudge of blood from her lips and asked, "What is going on, brother?" "I am going through a pretty rough period, should you say and I hate to be disturbed by such racket. I understand that you feel the need to terrorize our prisoners, Rebekah but truly, Freya…I would have expected much more from you as the eldest in this family." Freya didn't say anything, until they heard Elijah sigh and he stepped into the room as well, looking over at Lucien. Quickly, Elijah managed to plunge his hand through his chest and get a grip on his heart, shocking him. "I would have wanted to do this, for the terror that you have put my family through, especially when both Niklaus and I have tried so hard to maintain the peace after the incident with Dahlia. A clean death would be more than you could possibly deserve." He pulled his hand away and left his heart in place.

Finally, after looking at his sisters for a long while, he told them, "Interrogation and torture are neither forbidden here, but for the sake of our niece, who has been through a lot, please, I would suggest that you show a little dignity and keep it on the down low. Is that clear?" Freya and Rebekah both realized what was going on with him, and why he was acting this cruel but neither one of them wanted to bring it up. It was the way Freya told her younger sister. It was time for each of their brothers to work out their issues the way they knew best to do so. Elijah walked out of the basement and went to his study, to find Marcel waiting them, with some drinks prepared. "Hey, I know you said that you like being alone now, but…I am not going to lie. Rebekah told me to keep you company and that is what I am doing right now. So, what do you say, you noble Original that you are? Care to join me for a drink or would you prefer that you stick to your moping?"

"I really don't believe that we would find a subject that we could agree on, Marcel, so if you please…" Elijah pointed to the door but that just sent Marcel laughing. "Hey, I am a mind reader in these places so you can't really fool me with that kind of attitude. I know something happened between you and Cami while you were here babysitting Hope. And I don't think that you should underestimate everything else around here either. The vampires know too." Elijah smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Camille is not a subject I would agree on. Find something else, or it shall be me to walk out that door." "You don't really mean that. You want to talk about her, don't you?" "There is nothing to talk about. She knows…she…she doesn't care about what has happened between us. She believes it to be a mistake." Elijah finally admitted and poured himself another drink. It felt good to talk to someone about this problem. He was sure of it.

"Are you sure about that, or did she just give you that impression?" Marcel continued asking. "It wouldn't matter either way. She doesn't believe that we can ever work well together and I tend to agree with her on these points. We lead two separate lives and even if by chance, we had been bonded together through taking care of Hope, I had brought more danger upon her than she could ever had received, had I just stayed away and let her live her life here, in this city. I promised her that I would protect her and I broke my promise. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to have anything to do with me anymore. This way, we can both go back to what it was." "You found solace in each other, didn't you? You are different now because of her. You were a mess after you lost Gia and now…" "I can assure you, Marcel that I am no better and I will not get any better anytime soon."

…

Hayley giggled and let out a low scream as Klaus moved his lips from her jaw, to her breasts, tickling her with his stubble. "What makes you so overjoyed, sweetheart?" he asked her softly, as he kissed her lips once again. From down in the basement, Aurora's screams could be heard and Klaus smirked, pulling back. "Ah, now I am beginning to understand. You enjoy hearing her being tortured this way, don't you, love?" Hayley ran her hand over his naked chest. "Of course. She deserves everything she gets after what she had put me through and after she kidnapped my daughter." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his again.

"Have you forgiven me fully for what happened?" he asked her and kissed her shoulder. "Maybe I did, but you still have to make it up to me, okay?" Klaus chuckled and whispered, "I will not waste any more time. I will spend hours making love to you this way…until you can show me your forgiveness." Hayley gulped and said, "It was not all your fault. It was mine too…for pushing you away. Let's face it, when we got into this, neither one of us was ready…but we just couldn't stop ourselves. It was as if we were pulled together by some magnetic force…I really can't explain it." "Perhaps it was meant for us to find each other and be together after all…we were just too blind to see it. But even in the beginning, I did not value our relationship as I valued mine with my own daughter. I promise you that all that is going to change." Hayley smiled up at him playfully and told him, seductively, "Then prove it."

They made love for a full hour, before finally heading down to the kitchen in their bathrobes. Klaus and Hayley were surprised to find Rebekah sitting at the table with Aurora next to her. The redhead had an apple in her mouth and two forks plunged in her hands at the table. "Oh, you two are finally ready to lay it off for a while, right? I have an interrogation going on here, and I have no problem with the two of you joining in and watch as I rip out those forks from her hands. It's going to be painful, love." Rebekah told Aurora and the redhead whimpered. Hayley stared at their prisoner for a while and started shaking her head. "No. You know what? I have a better idea." She went over and grabbed a hold of Aurora's neck, snapping it in a second and let her head black out again. Klaus chuckled as he watched the satisfied look on Hayley's face. "Is that all that it took to see you glowing in such way, little wolf? I would have arranged something like this a long time ago."

"I'm surprised that you don't seem upset. Wasn't that your girlfriend whose head I just snapped?" Hayley pouted playfully and turned her head away from him. Rebekah rolled her eyes at how "seriously" they were taking this situation. Klaus put his lips to Hayley's neck and kissed her softly while roaming his hands carefully over her shoulders and then went down to her hips. "I know of only one little wolf…only one Queen that I want more than anything else. Come back to bed with me, sweetheart and let me show you…let me prove to you what you mean to me…if you don't already know." "I know…but I do want you to show me." Hayley responded and kissed him. "What about Lucien and that Mary woman?" "I believe that Lucien will receive the punishment he deserves for betraying me this way. And as for Mary…I believe that I will let Elijah deal with that problem all on his own." Rebekah put her hands on her hips and huffed. "It wouldn't kill the two of you to acknowledge that I am here too!" she exclaimed.

At that moment, loud cries could be heard from the nursery and Klaus and Hayley immediately rushed in there to see that Freya was already doing her duty and rocking Hope carefully and trying to get her to go back to sleep. "Alright! Everything is under control! Nannies on duty. While the parents fool around in the sheets, we have to be the one watching over this pretty rose. How convenient! I have a life too, Nik." The only thing Klaus could do was kiss his sister on the forehead, making Freya giggle at how speechless that had left Rebekah. Hayley and Klaus made sure to kiss their daughter goodnight, smiling at how peaceful she looked. She was safe in their home, and they would make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to her again. "Come to my bedroom." Klaus murmured in his little wolf's ear, making her swoon with pleasure at the feel of his lips against her skin. She was sensitive to his touch. She couldn't deny that.

"So, I was thinking…" Hayley started saying as Klaus kissed her neck, taking off her robe. "No, sweetheart, not a good moment for thinking." "I was thinking that I got a great discount on a trip to…" She stopped talking as Klaus' head snapped up from what he was doing and their eyes met. "You are joking, aren't you?" "Why would I be joking?" "I would have thought that after such an exhausting trip with hurdles that we had these past few weeks, you would enjoy some peace and quiet at home. And weren't you the one to imply that we should be spending more time with our daughter?" "You're right." Hayley whispered and Klaus could feel a bit of disappointment rushing through her. Smiling, he kissed her forehead and mumbled, "If quality time between us is all that you want to ask for…I shall fulfill your desires." "That's what I love to hear." Hayley responded and they resumed their passionate love making.

…

Camille had never been more surprised to hear the doorbell ring at such a late hour. She barely had visitors. She was the one who was doing all of the visiting, most of the time. Opening the door, she saw no one there, but shockingly, a box was at the foot of the door. A first, she was frightened but with some courage left in her, she picked up the box and brought it inside, opening it up. Gasping, Cami covered her mouth. A couple of photos had been taken of her…and of Elijah…and of Hope. There was a photo showing her patting Hope on the back when she hit her head on the wall. There was another one of Elijah learning how to change diapers.

The ones that really got her laughing were the ones showing both her and Elijah sitting together with beers in their hands, tired after a long day of looking after the most powerful baby in the world. Another one was of her and Elijah playing Board Games and she looked drunk as hell. Just then, the doorbell rang again and Cami looked like in a much better mood to answer the door now. Opening it, her mouth dropped to see Elijah standing there, in his regular suit and a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" The blonde asked in a whisper. "I heard you laughing. I take it that you enjoyed the photos that I had brought you?" "That was you?" "Yes." "But…but why would you send these to me? And how did you manage to take these photos when you were with me?"

"I saw how much joy Hope brought in your life, so I asked one of the vampires in our entourage who is apparently very passionate about photography, to take photos of some of your happiest moments as a babysitter to my niece." "Really?" "Yes." "And what made you do such a very nice and convenient gesture for me?" "Because I wanted to offer you a present and apologize for the way I had treated you in the beginning. I hope that I haven't offended you through these photographs…" Cami immediately shook her head. "No, of course not. No apology necessary here. Everything is fine. But…" "But?" Taking a deep breath, she had the courage to ask, "Where do we go from here, Elijah?" "Wherever we wish to go." "No, that's not how this works. You have to tell me what you want." Cami smiled and told him, knowing how much she was enjoying teasing him. Elijah's face was now covered in sweatiness, showing how nervous he was about talking about this.

"Well, I do not believe that there is a lot to say, Camille, because…" "Because?" She stepped closer to him and watched the redness on his cheeks appear. "Because it was pretty clear from our last encounter that your feelings do not reciprocate mine." "What in God's name made you think that?" "You have shown your rejection…" "I have not shown anything. It was you who pushed me away." Elijah raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Are you certain that…?" Cami could no longer bear it. "Yes, I am now, shut up!" She snapped and grabbed him by the collar and kissing him right on his mouth. It was a rough ride for them all, but what they needed to say to one another, was better expressed through a kiss that would last as long as they wanted it to.

* * *

 **A/N: A happy ending for this story too! Both Klayley and Camlijah got the endings that they deserved while the traitors had to pay big time. I am going to start a new story soon, a supernatural one, that doesn't really sick to the original plotline, but it will be interesting and mega Klayley! It's called "Double Hearted", so be on the lookout for it soon.**

 **Thank you for reading and please tell me how you enjoyed the final chapter of this story!**


End file.
